Robando a Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 5 Libro Seduction Cyborg. Serena ha aprendido por las malas que en los hombres no se puede confiar y sexo sólo causa dolor. En la iniquidad del espacio, las mujeres son una mercancía sexual... para ser usadas y abusadas. Ella está haciendo un trabajo de hombres, sólo con brutal reputación de su padre y tres androides para ayudarle a mantenerse viva cuando ve a un enorme y guapo...
1. Chapter 1

**Robando a Darien**

**Hola chicas aquí el 5 libro Cyborgs *w* no nos pudimos contener y lo adaptamos de una vez jejejej esperamos también les guste mucho. Queremos que nos dejen Reviews hasta la próxima chicas y mil disculpas por no actualizar pero si8 han visto las noticias se darán cuanta que nuestro país (Venezuela) esta sufriendo crisis política y esto ha estado hecho un lio con la parte opositora y la parte que si esta de acuerdo con el presidente. En fin lean y queremos rews Saludos y mil gracias por seguirnos siempre.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**4 LIBRO SEDUCCIÓN CYBORG**

**Argumento**

Serena ha aprendido por las malas que en los hombres no se puede confiar y sexo sólo causa dolor. En la iniquidad del espacio, las mujeres son una mercancía sexual... para ser usadas y abusadas. Ella está haciendo un trabajo de hombres, sólo con brutal reputación de su padre y tres androides para ayudarle a mantenerse viva cuando ve a un enorme y guapo cyborg encadenado a una tabla de carga. La abusiva tripulación planea venderlo para luchar en combates a muerte horribles. Es una estupidez, es una locura, pero Serena no puede dejarlo a un destino tan horrible.

Darien ha sobrevivido de ser un esclavo de reproducción en cautiverio y al daño irreversible a sus implantes cyborg, pero su honor está intacto. Está agradecido Serena lo salvó y va a pagarle de la única manera que puede. Él va a arreglarla... con su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo. Él puede enseñarle a la pequeña humana cuánto placer que es capaz de sentir.

**Capítulo 1**

No es mi problema, se dijo Serena, buscando por cualquier parte en el centro de la bahía de carga. Se hacía difícil no volver a echar un vistazo a hombre de piel gris casi desnudo, atado en su espalda y asegurado en una tabla de mercancía para cargar. ¿Qué le iban hacer a él? ¿Era un cyborg? No tenía respuestas a las preguntas insistentes en sus pensamientos.

—Mis hombres chequearon dos veces el manifiesto.

El capitán de la compañía de transporte de gran clase C le sonrió, pero su atención estaba fija en la parte delantera de su camiseta. Él ni siquiera trato de ocultar su interés en sus pechos.

—Todo será tomado en consideración. Voy a transferir el pago si solo pone su pulgar aquí.

Ella se acerco y contuvo la respiración una vez que ella tuvo una bocanada de olor desagradable del hombre. Otro hombre más que no se preocupaba por la higiene personal, algo que había descubierto a menudo, por desgracia, en su línea de trabajo. Ella apretó su pulgar en la almohadilla eléctrica que el sostenía y oculto una mueca de dolor al pincharse con la aguja que extraía una muestra pequeña de su ADN para confirmar su identidad. Jalo su mano hacia atrás, la maquina sonó y ella leyó el parpadeo de reconocimiento que completo la transferencia.

—Ha sido bueno hacer negocios con usted, Capital Raúl.

Ella rápidamente dio un paso atrás, dejando espacio entre ellos.

—Ahora que la parte del negocio está terminada...

El la vio intensamente con lujuria.

— ¿Que diría sobre algo de placer?

Él le guiño un ojo, empujando la almohadilla bajo el brazo y dio un paso más cerca.

—No he visto a una mujer que se vea tan bien como tú cerca de un 6 año. Podría hacer cualquier tipo de cosas para ti. He oído que las mujeres pelirrojas son ardientes en la cama.

Ella lucho con el impulso de perder el desayuno y resistió el bufido que amenazaba con salir. El tipo tenía que estar absolutamente delirante si él pensaba que iba a estar interesada en tener sexo con él. Forzó una sonrisa cuando encontró su mirada.

—Lo siento. Va contra las reglas fraternizar con los clientes. Big Kenji mato a la última persona que conecte. Usted ha oído lo hijo de puta que es. El cree que si duermo con alguien entonces el ya no podrá confiar en él para hacer negocios conmigo.

El miedo le hizo al hombre dar un rápido paso hacia atrás. Serena se relajo. Su padre tenía una generalizada reputación viciosa y esa era la única razón por la que ella no estaba muerta, aun. Si supieran que había muerto el año anterior y que ahora ella dirigía el negocio de comercio... escondió un escalofrió de miedo con solo tener en cuenta las posibilidades de lo que iba a suceder. Una mujer sola enfrentando las más bajos niveles de humanidad, no habría durado ni una semana sin ser violada o vendida como esclava sexual en el prostíbulo del espacio e incluso muerta. Podía ser brutal el espacio.

Su conmutador sonó y ella miro abajo. Justo a tiempo. Apretó el botón.

—Voy corriendo, Big Kenji no te enfades por favor. No me están jodiendo y la transferencia acaba de pasar. Compruébalo tú mismo. Por favor, no hagas estallar la nave.

El capitán del carguero tuvo una mirada salvaje y retrocedió mas, choco contra una de las cajas de comida que acababa de descargar y casi tropezó.

—Date prisa.

Espeto una voz masculina ronca.

—Estoy de mal humor hoy y me encantaría matar la mierda. Estoy monitoreando cada movimiento que haces. Es necesario desacoplar mi transbordador ahora para hacer el punto de encuentro en mi nave de guerra.

El conmutador sonó, en señal de finalizada la conexión. Serena miro hacia arriba para ver el efecto en el hombre que acababa de atacarla. Parecía pálido y sus dedos se apretaron en la almohadilla eléctrica tan fuerte que se pregunto si no se rompería.

—Suena enojado.

—Lo está. Todo lo que ha oído hablar de él es cierto.

Ella fingió atemorizarse.

—Le di café que él pensaba que no estaba lo suficientemente caliente el año pasado y me rompió el brazo en dos partes. Una vez lo vi despellejar a un tipo vivo porque lo estaba engañando con las cajas de combustible en gel.

Las mentiras eran fáciles de decir con bastante práctica.

—Le gusta matar.

—Necesita irse ahora.

El capitán palideció más.

—Es bueno hacer negocios con Big Kenji. Dígale que apreciamos mucho y espero volver hacerlo pronto.

—Lo hare.

La risa masculina hizo que Serena girara su cabeza para descubrir la fuente de ella. Había cuatro miembros de la tripulación alrededor del hombre con la piel gris en la mesa de carga. Uno de ellos lo golpeo en el estomago. El sonido salió mientras el puño golpeo la carne. Ella dio un respingo al interior.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Serena vacilo.

— ¿Es un cyborg? Nunca he visto uno antes. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había alguno vivo.

—Es una maldita cosa.

La voz del capitán se puso contenta.

—Fuimos llamados por su capsula de vida. Usted sabe de la ley que tiene que responder a todas las balizas de emergencia e interceptarlas. La recogimos y dos de ellos estaban allí.

Mirando alrededor ella frunció el ceño.

—No veo al otro.

—No lo harás. Hicimos contacto con la Tierra cuando los encontramos para ver si valían algo, esperando conseguir una recompensa grande. Les dije que tenía solo uno, ya sabes, en caso de que el gobierno tratara de hacer cualquier mierda y lo hicieron.

Su voz se tiño de ira.

—Ellos enviaron una nave de guerra justo hacia nosotros y me obligaron a entregarlo. Este es del que no saben nada.

Le dio un guiño.

—Soy muy inteligente.

Y sin corazón, malo y totalmente un idiota, añadió ella en silencio.

—Que brillante plan.

—Ya sabes cómo es en la tierra.

Su labio se curvo.

—Maldito gobierno de estos días. Añoro los viejos tiempos antes de que todo se volviera una mierda cuando empezaron a decirle a todo mundo como vivir. El colmo para mi ocurrió cuando se empezó a cobrar honorarios para sobrevivir mas allá de ciento diez. Es un día triste cuando tú literalmente no puedes permitirte el lujo de vivir allí. Ellos envían escuadrones de muerte para matar a la gente mayor si ellos no pueden pagar, se apoderaron de mi carga y echaron una ley de la que nunca he oído hablar, reclamando que tenía mi propiedad de forma ilegal. Mi culo. Ellos simplemente no quieren pagar por él. Me hubiera gustado pelear pero me amenazaron con hacernos estallar, es por eso que yo no vivo en la tierra nunca más.

Ella se tenso cuando fue testigo de que otro miembro de la tripulación golpeo al cyborg atado. El no hizo ningún ruido pero sabía que estaba lastimado.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que lo vayan a matar?

—No, esos cyborg hijos de puta son duros y mis hombres solo los están calentando. El tiene que aprender a manejar el dolor. Lo voy a llevar a la estación Arris. Me ofrecieron un buen real dinero por él.

Oh mierda. La estación Arris era famosa y temida. Si iban a vender al cyborg su vida sería muy breve a no ser que él fuera súper resistente. La estación difundió su forma retorcida de entretenimiento pagando a los clientes por todas partes de la galaxia. Por lo general, utilizaban piratas mutantes espaciales o criminales para poner grupos dentro de una jaula cerrada para combatir hasta morir. Los partidos de la muerte decían que eran brutales, muchas de las señales oficiales de programación las enviaban a si llevaban la opción de pagar por la introducción.

— ¿Quieres verlo de cerca? Me quede con este porque tiene cicatrices y luce malo. El otro era de la especia bonita y me imagine que no luchaba mucho. Hice un buen trato con Arris. Realmente lo querían cuando envié un video de él. No solo obtuve el pago, así como un porcentaje pequeño por las peleas que él sobreviva.

Serena vacilo. La lastima se lleno en su interior por el pobre cyborg. Muy pronto había de encontrarse en un infierno mucho peor del que se encontraba actualmente. El capitán tomo su silencio como aceptación y comenzó a moverse hacia la mesa de carga dejando que lo siguiera.

—Vamos.

La tripulación torturaba al pobre hombre de piel gris moviéndolo, dándole al cuerpo de Serena todo un examen completo cuando se detuvo a cinco metros de ellos. La mirada de ella se paseo lentamente por el hombre más grande que jamás había visto. Lo habían encadenado de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, que se extendían en lo alto y sus músculos se hinchaban en sus gruesos bíceps. Su piel, de un cálido metálico gris brillante, le recordó el color del panel de su trasporte. Ella vio su oscura mirada, furiosa. Se olvido de respirar mientras se estudiaban uno al otro. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, a pesar de la furia en ellos. Parecían casi negros bajo el brillo de las luces del área de carga. Probablemente eran de color marrón oscuro. Un gruñido bajo salió de su abiertos y gruesos labios, llevando su atención a ellos. No había de negar su atractivo, de un modo robusto y fuertes huesos. El cyborg apestaba a sobrecarga de testosterona en su opinión.

— ¿Ves porque me lo quede? ¿No luce feroz?

El capitán y su ofensivo olor se acercaron más a Serena.

—Esas son cadenas de cuarto grado de acero. En dos ocasiones se libero de las de menor densidad, es un fuerte hijo de puta en sus pies, mide 1.98, lo medimos para Arris y pesa 117 kilos.

—Esto es grande. — Ella estuvo de acuerdo de forma automática.

Su mirada bajo a su enorme pecho. Ella oculto su horror al ver la piel oscura que ella identifico como golpes. La tripulación sin duda había golpeado sus puños sobre le desafortunado cyborg. Su estomago se tenso, mostrando los músculos estriados de su caja torácica hasta la cintura de sus pantalones cortos negros, llevaba pantalones anchos y cortos. Su garganta se seco y ella paso salvia ante la vista de lo firme y en forma que parecía estar. Nunca había visto a nadie con esos músculos.

—Tuvimos que dispararle cinco dosis de droga para noquearlo. Tiene una alta tolerancia a ellas, así que estamos esperando que sea lo mismo su umbral del dolor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Sus miembros musculosos y sus piernas estaban dobladas sobre el borde de la superficie plana, encadenado por los tobillos con más acero, fijándolos en la parte inferior de la mesa de trasporte de carga. Su mirada estaba fija en su cara cuando el gruño bajo otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Tenía una voz áspera, su voz profunda sonaba dañada. Nadie hablaba así, tan rasposa a menos que algo malo le haya pasado en su laringe. Debieron haberle golpeado ahí también. Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Serena cuando se dio cuenta de que el cyborg le hablaba a ella. El miro al capitán después.

—Me voy a liberar y matare a varios de tus hombres. Todos ustedes van a morir cuando mis amigos vengan a buscarme.

Santa mierda. ¿Morir?

El capitán dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante y sacudió primero.

—Perdí cuatro buenos hombres, fenómeno. ¿Realmente quieres burlarte de mí?

—Te voy a desgarrar con mis propias manos. — Prometió el cyborg con calma.

—Cállate — Le espeto el capitán. — ¿quieres conseguir que mis hombres te peguen otra vez?

De repente le sonrió a Serena.

— ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?

Volteo la cabeza y asintió a uno de sus hombres.

—Cógelo. Enciende su culo para ella y muéstrale como se sacude. Es divertido como el infierno.

— ¡No!

Ella retrocedió y luego se dio cuenta de su error cuando todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección, sus rostros ceñudos le devolvían la mirada. ¡Mierda! Sus reacciones necesitaban estar a la altura de ser una perra sin corazón quien trabajaba para el más malvado, repugnante sangriento comerciante que haya nacido. Ver a alguien ser torturado debía de ser algo entretenido para el personaje que ella había creado, no horrible. Pensó rápido.

—Ya se me hizo tarde y eso va hacer que Big Kenji se enoje si no desacoplo ahora. Yo nunca quiero eso. Tú tampoco querrías eso.

El capitán trago saliva, moviendo la manzana de Adán.

—Sí. Será mejor que te vayas a tu nave — El hizo un gesto a sus hombres — vamos a guardar la nueva carga. Podemos ver al fenómeno sufrir cuando hayamos terminado.

Serena sabía que debía apartar la mirada del cyborg luchando. Siguió luchando contra las restricciones en un intento de liberarse, aunque perdió su energía. No lo culpaba. No iba a ser torturado ahora por la tripulación, pero iba a enfrentar la posibilidad de ser golpeado hasta la muerte en una jaula cuando llegara a Arris. La piedad y el remordimiento se estrello contra ella. A veces la mierda que ella veía la hacía desear nunca haber dejado la tierra. No es que en la tierra estuviera mejor posicionada pero al menos había humanos intentando ocultar sus partes más feas. En el espacio se hacía alarde de la brutalidad así como si fuera una insignia de honor.

Serena giro sobre sus talones y obligo a sus piernas a moverse. El pesar tiraba de su conciencia por el pobre hombre del que se alejaba. ¿El era un hombre? No lo sabía y su mente no tenía respuesta para eso. Supuso que el calificaba considerándose como uno ya que estaba hecho de carne y hueso, y sangraba. Obviamente él podía sentir dolor.

Ella había tenido una educación limitada sobre el tema de la historia de los cyborg. La tía Mary no le había hablado más del hecho de que ellos se les había dado de baja por ser demasiado peligrosos. Más tarde, ella creció dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba. El gobierno los había matado.

Big Kenji había insistido en criarla en la Tierra con su hermana, pero Serena se había mantenido apartada de los demás para su propia seguridad. Si alguno de los enemigos de su padre, que habían muchos, hubieran sabido que él tenía una hija la habrían matado tiempo atrás. La ironía de usar su nombre para sobrevivir como adulta no se le había pasado a ella. Cuando niña tenía prohibido mencionarlo siquiera por temor a que alguien descubriera la conexión.

Ella bajo la barbilla cuando se acerco a su transporte.

—Abre, digo yo.

Le susurro al comando de la puerta exterior. La puerta de acoplamiento se deslizo lentamente hacia arriba de la rampa en el suelo delante de sus pies. Tenía que volar su nave al puerto de atraque de la nave más grande para asegurarlo en el carguero. Miro nerviosamente a su alrededor cuando se movió hacia adelante, las botas hacían ruido metálico en el piso de metal delgado y exhalo un suspiro de alivio después de que ella entro en la posición de espera. Un comercio seguro más había sido completado.

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la gran bahía de carga. Al instante su mirada se dirigió hacia el cyborg y ella supo que iba atormentarla. La culpa puede ser una cosa horrible. Todavía luchando con sus cadenas y flexionando los músculos abultados, algo que podía ver desde la distancia. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior por el conflicto que le causaba la situación.

—Cerrar la puerta.

Le ordeno en voz alta. La rampa se deslizo hacia arriba para volver a bajar al suelo, ella se quedo parada y la puerta del transporte bajo ocultando la vista del la bahía de carga. Ya no podía ver más al cyborg.

Serena se quedo parada respirando lentamente, su corazón pesaba por la realidad en que se había convertido su vida, se había vuelto una mierda un año antes cuando recibió el mensaje de que su padre quería verla. La tía Mary viajo con ella y ellas se reunieron con el temido Big Kenji. Su brutal estilo de vida le había pasado la factura finalmente. Había estado en su lecho de muerte y su cuerpo no se había enfriado aun cuando la tripulación de asesinos brutales se reveló.

Lagrimas calientes calentaron detrás de sus parpados cuando los cerro. Ninguno de la tripulación de su padre había sobrevivido para correr la voz de que Big Kenji había muerto. Todo lo que había dejado era la nave en la que ahora vivía, la reputación de su padre y la agenda de negociación de la computadora abordo. Ella había abierto una cuenta bancaria en el banco del espacio, usando la carga que ella encontró asegurada en la bodega de la nave para hacer su primer trato comercial y su nueva vida había comenzado.

Las puertas de la sección interior de la nave se abrieron y tiro de ella la autocompasión. Ella dio la vuelta al oír el fuerte ruido para mirar a Roid. Su piel verde artificial fue lo primero que llamo su atención, no era su color favorito pero los mendigos no se podían escoger. Ella lo salvo de una nave muerta que ella había encontrado el año anterior.

—Estas a salvo y nosotros tenemos otro exitoso trato.

Su discurso de tono alto, casi femenino, había sido lo mejor que ella había podido hacer con su limitado conocimiento.

— ¿Pagaron?

—Sí, estoy a salvo y la transacción se realizo sin problemas. Estaremos bien por un tiempo.

El androide se quedo inmóvil, esperando órdenes.

—Prepárate para el despegue, por favor. Tú eres mejor en la navegación así que tú estás en el asiento cálido esta vez. No quiero que golpeemos los lados del carguero en nuestra salida de la zona de acoplamiento. Espera por mis órdenes antes de separarnos de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta, moviéndose a través de las puertas, sabía que él se dirigiría al asiento de piloto. Su programación incluía volar pequeñas naves, para su inmensa suerte.

Su cabeza dio la vuelta y miro la puerta cerrada hacia el exterior de la nave del área de carga. A pesar de que no podía ver al cyborg, se lo imagino luchando contra sus cadenas en un intento desesperado por librarse antes de que ellos lo lastimaran más.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella dándose vuelta para enfrentarla. Fray uno de los tres androides abordo de su nave, entro y se detuvo, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia la izquierda, haciéndolo lucir pensativo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Ata y recarga.

El androide se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que ella le pidió. Serena abrió la boca antes de pensar.

—Dile a Arm que venga conmigo.

—Por supuesto — Confirmo Fray, saliendo del área de carga.

—Mierda.

Murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza y lucho contra el asco de disgusto que crecía en ella. Se acerco a la cabina por la puerta, tirándola para abrirla y miro fijamente a las armas almacenadas en el interior.

—Que está pasando Serena?

Ella suspiro y después de vacilar unos segundos, alcanzo agarrando el tirador de bolas de gas.

—Estúpida, loca de verdad y patética — Murmuro con la esperanza de oír su voz fuerte le haría reconsiderar sus acciones. En lugar de eso se dio la vuelta para mirar a la puerta exterior — tonta Serena. Realmente tonta. El no es tu problema. Tú eres una dura comerciante, una perra así como tu ex—esposo decía. ¿Recuerdas? Domada sin corazón, bruja de sangre fría. Y no olvides frígida.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella hizo una mueca cuando Arm entro en la sala. El chillaba feo cuando caminaba. Volteo la cabeza para ver adelante de él. El había sufrido daños importantes en la cara y el pecho que no había sabido reparar. Lucia infernal, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. La única cosa de él que no estaba mal de alguna manera era su brazo izquierdo, de ahí el nombre que ella le había dado después de que ella lo sacara de la basura en un montón de chatarra en un planeta distante cuando ella descubrió al androide mientras buscaba partes de naves compatibles con la suya.

— ¿Ordenes señor?

Ella había renunciado en decirle que dejara de llamarla así. El había sido militar y ella había comprobado una vez más que el gobierno de la Tierra gastaba dinero al tirar grandes cativos a la basura.

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y luego parpadeo para contener las lagrimas que la cegaban.

—Soy una tonta— anuncio a Arm — tu me debes decir a mi así en lugar de señor. Si, Arm, hombre caído. El es un hombre de piel gris y el enemigo lo tiene en el área de carga justo afuera. ¿Qué es lo que siempre me dices sobre el hombre caído cuando hablamos de lo que te paso a ti?

—No los dejamos detrás como me hicieron a mí — Arm le dio la vuelta a su gran cuerpo hacia el gabinete de armas y estudio el contenido.

— ¿qué tan hostil es la amenaza?

—Ellos no son militares sino criminales. No muertes, ¿de acuerdo? Persíguelos fuera del área de carga ya que necesitamos estallar el sello. No quiero que mueran cuando el aire salga.

—Entendido. Tácticas de avance de miedo, agarrar al hombre y retroceder.

—Exactamente.

Serena quería golpearse a sí misma sobre su apresurada y estúpida decisión. El cyborg no era su problema pero eso no cambio su mente.

—Um, él esta lastimado así que no lo liberes de sus restricciones. El está sobre una mesa de carga plana tráelo adentro en ella. Repite esta orden. Es importante. No lo desencadenes.

—No entiendo. El es hombre nuestro.

Arm giro para mirarla con sus extraños ojos brillantes. Ellos no hacían juego ya que ella no había sido capaz de encontrar dos lentes del mismo color, pero mejor eso a estar sin cobertura en los sensores de vista.

—Ha sido torturado y me temo que él me haga daño — Admitió en voz baja — tiene que aprender que no somos el enemigo antes de que pueda confiar en él para no atacar. ¿Es suficientemente claro?

—La protección del señor es mi prioridad número uno. Orden entendida.

Arm se dio la vuelta, tomo las armas del gabinete y luego la enfrento de nuevo.

—Usted proporcionara cobertura mientras recupero a nuestro hombre caído. Ese plan la pone en menor riesgo.

—Lo tengo.

Ella se movió a la pared y golpeo el comunicador.

—Roid?

—Si, Serena?

—Estamos desacoplando el enlace una vez que recupere algo de la carga adicional — ella hizo una pausa, empujando hacia atrás el miedo que se apodero de ella — puede que tengas que despegar a través de sus mangas de acoplamiento para sacudirnos y soltarnos. Monitoréanos a mí y a Arm. Tan pronto como estemos de vuelta en el interior de la bodega de carga con la mercancía, haznos salir. No esperes a mi orden de que arranques los motores. Ellos tienen cañones de bengala adelante y trata de evitar que nos golpeen si ellos abren fuego.

—Entendido. Voy a hacer liberar la nave con la onda explosiva con maniobras evasivas. No he fallado en hacer eso todavía.

Si, hemos estado en esa situación alunas veces, recordó con un respingo. Ella suspiro hondo, soltando el comunicador y luego apretó los dientes. Ella arranco la máscara de respiración de la pared cerca de la puerta y se la lanzo a Arm t luego agarro otra y se la puso en la cara. Su mirada clavada en Arm mientras ella agarro la pistola de boas de gas con manos temblorosas.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Asegúrate de ponerle a él la máscara para que no se ahogue. Tú estás a cargo de la misión. Soy un soldado verde.

—He tomado el control remoto de las puertas — él se movió hacia adelante — voy a tomar el fuego enemigo hasta que sea capaz de poner la cobertura de gas de forma segura. Voy a recuperar a nuestro hombre. Manténgase detrás de mí para protegerle señor.

Ella se movió detrás del gran androide modelo de defensa y dijo una plegaria silenciosa para que esto no fuera un suicidio. Era de plano una locura, estupidez, robar a un cyborg de una nave del tamaño del carguero. Ella no quería pensar en la perdida de la oportunidad de hacer dinero en relación con esta nave en el futuro, pero ella se imagino la suerte del pobre desgraciado si ella se marchaba. Nunca podría volver a verse en el espejo. Incluso Serenaian Maris todavía tenía líneas morales que no cruzaría.

—Ve — susurro — antes de que me acobarde o que me acuerde que no tengo un par de bolas.

La puerta exterior se abrió y la rampa se azoto fuerte cuando Arm golpeo la rápida liberación. El fuerte sonido hizo que los oídos de Serena sonaran. Maldito Arm y sus tácticas militares. El quería hacer una entrada y ciertamente la había hecho. Ella abrió fuego, las bolas de gas silbaron por el aire y explotaron en la cubierta sobre el área de carga mientras ella daba la vuelta al arma para difundirlas fuera. El humo se elevaba de forma instantánea, difundiéndose rápidamente y gritos de alarma llegaron de los hombres sorprendidos que se encontraban en medio del ataque inesperado. Arm corrió por la rampa y apunto con cuidado para esparcir más bolas de gas cerca de sus enemigos sin darles a ellos. La mirada de Serena se lanzo alrededor, contenta de ver que tan solo cuatro miembros de la tripulación estaban en el área de cargo, todos ellos corrieron hacia las puertas de salida para escapar del humo que rápidamente lleno la habitación. Los hombres se retiraban confundiendo el inofensivo gas amarillo, que olía a humo como venenoso cuando temporalmente los cegaba, desorientaba y ahogaba.

Rápidamente Arm se adelanto, corriendo a través del área de carga hacia su objetivo. Serena miro al cyborg, su expresión abiertamente sorprendida mientras miraba hacia el androide que iba aprisa hacia él empujando una máscara de respiración en su cara. Arm agarro por ambos lados de la mesa de carga y luego a toda velocidad fue hacia la rampa, arrastrando al cyborg y al portador de carga dentro de la posición de espera de la nave de Serena.

Ella salto fuera del camino y retrocedió hasta la puerta del otro lado del área de carga abierta. El capitán que había coqueteado con ella se abalanzo con el arma en la mano. Sus miradas se encontraron antes de que el humo se duplicara dándole un ataque de tos. Serena disparo de nuevo, dejando caer más bolas entre el capitán y su nave para prevenir que le disparara.

—Estamos dentro. ¡Vámonos!

Serena dejo caer el arma, se arranco la máscara y se agarro de la pared para encontrar asidero. El sonido de la rampa y las puertas cerrándose de golpe asegurándolas le dijeron que Roid la oyó.

Algo metálico sonó en el exterior de la nave y ella se estremeció, con la esperanza de que no se volara el casco exterior. Ellos no tendrían la opción que dejar el carguero, con fuga de aire o no. Los motores rugieron a la vida, haciendo vibrar el suelo duro. Serena se estremeció al pensar en el daño que podría hacerse en el viejo transporte al forzarlo en semejante arranque frio pero sabía que no había opción. Ella oyó cuando Roid abrió fuego en las mangas de acoplamiento para forzar la liberación del agarre que ellos tenían entre el carguero y la nave. La sala se sacudió, casi enviando a Serena al suelo cuando ellos se movieron, un fuerte sonido metálico reverbero a lo largo de la posición de espera. Volteo la cabeza para mirar a Arm agarrando al mudo cyborg que permanecía inmóvil mientras el asombro se salía en su cara ante la cara de Arm solo a unos metros por encima de ella. El androide levanto cuidadosamente la máscara de la cara del cyborg.

—Sostente y sujétate.

Serena grito. Dos estallidos le aseguraron que Arm siguió sus órdenes. Serena se estremeció de nuevo. Los paneles del piso eran difíciles de arreglar pero luego el transporte tiro avanzando rápido y los motores se encendieron al máximo. El dolor rompió sobre los dos brazos de Serena cuando ella se aferraba a la pared para evitar ser lanzada alrededor. Arm no se movió y siguió sosteniendo al cyborg. La pistola de Serena no fue tan afortunada. El metal raspo la cubierta de metal antes de estrellarse contra la pared del fondo. Una vez más lo que ella deseaba era estabilizar la gravedad.

—Estamos claros, maniobra evasiva y quema completa — la voz de niña de Roid apenas se podía oír por encima del estrepito de los motores — no estoy leyendo ninguna posible ruptura del casco.

Tan pronto como las vibraciones fueron manejables Serena soltó la pared y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su huésped. El se recupero de su asombro por Arm, su atención ahora estaba fija en Serena cuando ella se movió hacia adelante.

— Hola soy Serena — ella hizo una pausa, sin saber exactamente lo que quería decirle al cyborg ya que no había planeado robarlo, en primer lugar — en tres días vamos a llegar a la estación Hixton en el sistema Gambit. Cuando estemos ahí te dejare libre y te daré suficiente dinero para que te trasportes a donde quieras.

El cyborg tenía los ojos oscuros muy bonitos, pero aterradores. Él le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no le dijo nada, aunque sus labios se apretaron. El respiro hondo, pero no hablo en los segundos transcurridos.

—Bueno, supongo que no quieres compartir tu nombre. Todo está bien. Estas abordo de mi nave. Soy comerciante y contra mi mejor juicio no te podía dejar atrás después de que me enterara de lo que estaban planeando para ti.

Todavía no respondió, sino que la miro hasta que la puso nerviosa. Ella sabía que él podía hablar y entendía el ingles ya que ella oyó las amenazas que el lanzo. El silencio creció incomodo. Serena se aparto unos pasos ya que casi podía sentir las vibraciones de ira saliendo del gran hombre gris. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Arm.

—Voy a enviar a Roid a que cuide a nuestro invitado. No lo sueltes.

—Entendido.

—Pensé que indicabas que había sido liberado— La ronca voz del cyborg la sobresalto. Serena se reunió con su fría mirada.

—Yo dije que te liberaría cuando lleguemos a la estación Hixton.

El lucho contra las cadenas, su cuerpo se tenso cuando él se esforzó, pero mantuvo las restricciones. Pura rabia redujo su mirada.

—No me voy a reproducir contigo.

Ella dio un paso atrás, recuperándose de su sorprendente anuncio y su mirada se resbalo por su piel gris. Sus palabras penetraron y a menos que el hablara una versión diferente de ingles, lo que ella duda altamente, sus palabras implicaban sexo. Se quedo boquiabierta ante su gran construido pecho y su mirada recorrió su largo y solido cuerpo. Ella se estremeció de miedo por el mero concepto. Él era el hombre más grande que jamás había visto, además de sus voluminosos androides.

—No hay por qué preocuparse. No soy suicida y tú no eres mi tipo. Yo no te robe por sexo.

—Eso es porque las mujeres mantienen a los hombres atados y restringidos. Si tú no me vas a forzar a copular entonces libérame ahora.

—Yo no te conozco y me gusta tener la capacidad de seguir respirando. Tu vas a permanecer restringido hasta que sepas que no te hare daño — ella hizo una pausa — eso será cuando tenga a Arm empujándote dentro de Hixton y te suelte después de que estés fuera de mi nave.

El literalmente le gruño. Era un sonido profundo y aterrador que le recordaba un perro rabioso que una vez se había encontrado atrapado en una zanja. Ella lo había rescatado y la cosa la había mordido con prontitud una vez que lo trajo a un terreno más alto. Ella inconscientemente se froto la cicatriz en la parte superior del brazo. Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo. Ella todavía podía recordar la voz de su tía diciéndole cuando atendió sus heridas veinte años atrás.

Serena retrocedió, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

—Bueno entonces. Tú te quedas aquí y gruñes. Yo voy a pilotear la nave pero uno de mis androides se asegurara de alimentarte si tienes hambre. Estoy bien abastecida por lo que tendrás un montón de comida como mi invitado — su mirada se fijo en su cuerpo una vez más. No parecía como muerto de hambre. Se dio la vuelta — solo diles a ellos cuando tengas ganas de comer.

— ¿qué es eso?

Ella se quedo inmóvil y luego frunció el ceño por encima del hombro. El cyborg se quedo mirando a Arm, estudiándolo con expresión perpleja. Arm lo miro también. Ella tomo una profunda respiración.

—Él es un androide militar que yo encontré y rescate. El gobierno de la tierra lo había tirado a la basura en el planeta basurero. Su nombre es Arm y no es "eso", tengo dos más, Fray y Roid. Por favor no los llames por otra cosa que no sea por su nombre. Les tengo mucho cariño a mis chicos. No te harán daño, pero tampoco tomaran órdenes de ti. Su primera prioridad es mantenerme protegida. Son leales y es un rasgo raro en estos días que yo aprecio.

El cyborg frunció el ceño.

—Me voy a liberar y voy a tomar control de tu nave. Puede que muestre misericordia por salvarme al no matarte.

—Grandioso — murmuro Serena, saltando hacia la puerta — es oficial, realmente soy una tonta, voy a tener un tatuaje en mi culo en letras grandes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

—Él está pidiendo ser liberado de las cadenas — Roid vacilo. — Arm ha dicho que es nuestro hombre. Deberíamos liberarlo. No está actuando irracional.

Serena deseaba aprender a pensar antes de hacer las cosas. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría terminado en este lío.

—Él es peligroso así que no puedes liberarlo. Debe permanecer encerrado. ¿Lo alimentaste?

—Si Serena.

Roid la observo. Sus ojos de color estaban echando chispas, haciéndola sentir culpable por no ser capaz de arreglarlo correctamente. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no estremecerse cuando su ojo izquierdo parpadeaba rápidamente.

—Solo atiéndelo y asegúrate de que tiene lo que necesita.

Ella chequeo en la pantalla de nuevo para asegurarse de que el carguero no viniera detrás de ellos. Ella sabía que cuando volaron los sellos de seguridad de las puertas de acoplamiento, eso frenaría al carguero hacia bajo, afortunadamente el daño a la nave grande sería suficiente para evitar que fueran tras ella en absoluto, mientras hacían las reparaciones. Quería poner un montón de espacio entre ellos antes de que se recuperaran.

—Me voy a quedar aquí y mantener vigilado el espacio para asegurarme de que el carguero no está en rango.

—Seria irracional de parte de ellos darnos caza.

—Son personas, no computadoras y la lógica no significa nada para ellos. Los seres humanos son emocionales y ellos realmente parecían que querían mantener al tipo en el área de carga. Algunas personas son bastante quisquillosas cuando les robas algo que valoran mucho.

Esperaba que Roid entendiera.

— ¿Puedo moverlo a tus aposentos?

¿—Por qué? — La pregunta la sorprendió. — te dije que mantuvieras el área de carga caliente así el estaría cómodo. Recuerdo que él no está completamente vestido.

El recuerdo del cyborg mayormente desnudo destello en su mente. Todos esos músculos que tenía eran fascinantes. Empujo a un lado esa imagen, a sabiendas de lo mal que era.

—Si hace frio, ajusta el calor otra vez.

—Tú tienes una cama. Personas reales duermen en eso.

Serena movió la cabeza y se mordió el labio y miro directamente a los sensores de Roid.

—No sé como explicártelo, pero eso nos sería buena idea.

— ¿Él no es una persona real?

Mierda e infierno. Algunas veces tratar de enseñar cosas a los androides era la cosa más difícil que ella había enfrentado en su día a día. Los androides se esforzaban duro para aprender todo lo que podían y ella incluso los consideraba sus amigos. Sabía que ellos no estaban realmente vivos, pero tenían la capacidad para ajustarse a medida que ellos recogían nuevos datos para guardarlos en su programación y eran todo lo que ella tenía. Trato de ir con la lógica, ya que no podía exactamente decirle a Roid de que no había manera que ella durmiera a unos centímetros de distancia del hombre encadenado ya que éste no quería otra cosa más que liberarse. En cuanto a ¿tenerlo dormido en su cama? Ella empujo ese pensamiento rápido, ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a ir por ahí.

—Él es real. Pero él necesita estar donde está. Personas reales no comparten una cama a menos que ellos fueran pareja, que no lo somos. El va a tener que estar ahí hasta que lleguemos a la estación Hixton. Mientras pienso en ello ¿podrías ir al almacén y ver si puedes localizar algunas ropas de hombre desechadas que tengamos abordo y ver si algo podía encajar en nuestro invitado? De esa manera el tendrá un conjunto de ropa cuando lo dejemos.

La idea de dejar al cyborg en nada más que los diminutos y sueltos pantalones cortos que él llevaba la tenia imaginando como luciría parado. Probablemente bastante aterrador, pensó y luego suspiro. Ella realmente no tenía necesidad del problema que había tenido al robarlo pero dejarlo atrás le molestaba más. Levanto la vista de la pantalla para encontrar al androide que aun la observaba.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas enferma?

—No. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Has sido menos comunicativa desde que dejamos el carguero.

—He tenido que hacer de niñera con nuestro invitado. No es que no quiera hablar contigo, pero estoy evitando el área de carga.

— ¿Por qué?

Si ¿por qué? Su mente se detuvo en silencio sobre esa cuestión.

—Tú tienes a una persona real para hablar a bordo, pero no has ido a verlo. No entiendo. Los estados lógicos que tu gastarías como sea posible con él. Tu siempre estás sola, Serena. Somos consientes de que carecemos de ciertas calidades que personas reales te darían.

—Tú eres real para mí — Ella alzo la mano y toco la caparazón dura de su cuerpo, frotando lo que pasaba como su piel, sintiendo la fría sustancia gomosa en los dedos bajo su brazo.

— ¿Él te dijo su nombre? Es difícil hablar con alguien cuando no quiere hablar.

—Él se niega. Su mano cayó.

—Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco preocupada de que el carguero venga tras nosotros. Él probablemente vale un montón de dinero para ellos y solamente no van a dejarlo sin tratar de recuperar su perdida.

Roid dio la vuelta para salir de la zona piloto de la nave.

—Él ha pedido por ti.

—Bueno, mierda.

Murmuro Serena poniéndose de pie. Se pregunto qué clase de amenaza le haría el cyborg en este momento. Temió cada paso del camino. Si por ella fuera, lo evitaría el viaje completo a Hixton.

El aire caliente la golpeo cuando las puertas se abrieron y esperaba que no tuviera que subirle para su comodidad. Por otra parte, no quería que su invitado demasiado desnudo se enfriara. Lo que ella vio cuando ella lo miro le hizo caer la mandíbula abierta.

— ¡Mierda! Estaba atónita mirando sobre su pecho, barbilla y su garganta. — ¿Que ha pasado?

Una mirada sombría y furiosa se encontró con la suya.

—Tu androide me ha alimentado.

—Está todo sobre ti. Señalo ella. — el me ha alimentado cuando he estado enferma un par de veces. Es bueno en eso. Una ceja negra se arqueo.

—Suéltame y prometo no matarte.

—Si claro, tú vas a tomar el control de mi nave. Te oí la primera vez. Creo que paso. Déjame llamar a Roid y te limpie. Siento mucho por el desastre. No tengo idea de por qué sucedió.

—No voy a comer lo que el trato de darme pero él no dejaba de ponerlo dentro de mi boca — Su voz profunda inusualmente áspera. — mantenlo alejado de mi.

— ¿Qué pasa con el cereal de avena? Es mi favorito. Siento mucho que no disfrutaras mi selección del desayuno pero es el turno de la mañana. Él está tratando de alimentarte lo que él piensa que un humano querría comer. Él es muy amable y no te hará daño — su mirada se dirigió a través del cereal de avena en la piel. — ¿peleaste cuando te acercaba la cuchara?

El hombre gruño.

—Límpiame. Esto Pica.

¿Limpiarlo? De ninguna manera, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Voy por Roid para que haga eso por ti.

—He dicho que lo mantengas alejado de mi — El gruño, su mentón se inclino hacia arriba para mirar a Arm. — ¿por qué el está todavía sujeto a esa cosa?

Serena se acerco.

— Le dije que se agarrara y te sostuviera y eso es lo que exactamente está haciendo. Se incrusto en el suelo cuando escapamos del carguero para evitar que rodaras por aquí. Esa mesa de carga en la que estas no está asegurada a nada y dudo mucho que hubieras disfrutado estrellándote contra la pared o peor volcándote. Pensé que podría hacer doble trabajo asegúrate y hacerte compañía. Él es un gran compañero si tú le permites que te diga las bromas que él sabe.

—Quiero hablar con tu hombre

— ¿Mi hombre? — Ella parpadeo. — si te refieres a mi marido, yo no estoy casada.

—Exijo hablar con el capitán o tu comandante, cualquier termino que utilices, pero con el hombre a cargo de esta nave.

Ella se acerco y se detuvo a unos metros de él.

—Estás hablando con la persona a cargo. Ese soy yo. Esta es mi nave y yo soy la única persona a bordo que respira aparte de ti.

La sorpresa cruzo su rostro durante algunos segundos antes de ocultarlo.

—Eres una mujer.

Ella bajo la mirada a la hendidura de su pecho en la abierta camiseta y luego sonrió abiertamente encontrándose con su mirada oscura.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Cual fue tu primera pista?

El ignoro su intento de broma.

—Tú eres humana. Es demasiado peligroso para ti que viajes en el espacio completamente sola. Los hombres humanos son fieros para las mujeres.

—Algunas veces, pero no estoy sola. Tengo a Arm, Roid y Fray.

Su atención parpadeo en la cara de Arm y luego bajo a Serena.

—Son androides. Ellos tienen una programación avanzada y pueden aprender y adaptarse — Ella hizo una pausa. — ¿quieres decirme tu nombre ahora?

El la miro en respuesta.

—Está bien — Ella suspiro. — entonces, ¿qué comes? — Dejo caer su mirada sobre su pecho desnudo. — el cereal de avena, obviamente no te conviene.

—Tus repetidos intentos de ingenio son un fracaso.

—Es bueno que no sea comediante entonces o me quedaría sin trabajo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los contenedores de almacenaje y abrió uno de los inferiores, ella sabía que tenía espuma de limpiar almacenada en uno de ellos. El tercero que ella abrió contenía dos botellas. Cogió uno y se dio la vuelta, golpeando la puerta con la bota.

—Si no deseas que Roid te limpie entonces supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

El cyborg la miro de reojo — libérame.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso. La Jenny es todo lo que tengo y no me voy a arriesgar a perderla por ti.

— ¿La Jenny?

—Es el nombre de la nave. Pertenecía a mi padre, pero él murió hace un año y me la dejo a mí. Eso le hizo tener algunos destellos de emoción en el.

—Estoy familiarizado con las relaciones humanas. ¿Dónde está tu hombre? Tú debes tener uno. Exijo hablar con él. Los varones son más razonables que las mujeres.

—Buena suerte con eso. Lo último que supe de mi ex— marido es que se instalo en Saturno, pero se mueve mucho — Se detuvo junto a él y estudio la boquilla del contenedor — Y muérdete la lengua por ese último comentario. Me gustaría llamar a mi ex muchas cosas pero razonable no sería una de ellas. Si estuviera aquí manejando este equipo tú todavía estarías en el carguero con esos idiotas que les gustaba golpearte y torturarte. El no es uno de hacer cosas buenas para nadie a menos que haya algo para él.

Giro la tapa y sonó un silbido, la boquilla pequeña se elevo cuando se lleno.

—Perdí un contacto comercial al salvar tu culo así que ten por seguro que eso no me beneficia a mí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Ella levanto la mirada encontrando la suya.

—Te lo dije, soy una tonta, pero soy muy consciente de mis defectos. Siempre he tenido esa cosa de rescatar animales abandonados ya que solía ser bastante solitaria en la infancia. Creo que ahora que soy adulta, he optado por salvar gente.

Ella avanzo más cerca.

—Cierra los ojos y te lavare. ¿Alguna vez has usado espuma para limpiar antes? Tú no quieres que te entre en los ojos. No duele, pero no se sentirá bien tampoco. Se comerá la avena, pero no tu piel. Se derrite sin causar daño con el agua.

El la miro en silencio. Ella esperaba que luchara o intentara algo pero no se movió. Ella se mordió el labio y miro hacia abajo a su cuerpo y su mirada se congelo en los pantalones cortos.

—Me niego a aparearme contigo — Su mirada bajo a su cara.

— ¿Que pasa contigo y el sexo? No voy a rasgar tus pantalones y atacarte.

—Estabas mirando mi ingle.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en alguna manera de limpiarte sin tener que mojar tus pantalones. Dudo que te sientas cómodo con ellos secándose en tu cuerpo — Un horrible pensamiento cruzo en su mente.

—mm, ¿cómo vas al baño?

— ¿Tú piensas eso ahora cuando me has tenido en tu nave por veinticuatro horas?

—Lo siento. No pensé en eso en absoluto. No estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien que necesite ir — Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿vas a ir? Calor calentó las meSerenaas cuando bajo el recipiente en el suelo junto a él. — lo siento. Es un poco de cuestión personal.

—Tu androide me ha ayudado.

Ella no pregunto cómo había hecho eso y no quería saber tampoco.

—Bien, grandioso — La vergüenza aun fluía a través de ella. Debió considerar todas sus necesidades, no solo asegurarse que se mantenía caliente y tener acceso a los alimentos. — ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Suéltame. Tú no me has hecho daño y por eso voy a permitir que vivas.

—Vaya gracias — Ella le dio una sonrisa forzada. — ¿no eres adorable? Supongo que para alguien que incluso no da su nombre o dice gracias por haberle salvado la vida, esa es una enorme concesión.

— ¿Podrías por lo menos liberar uno de mis brazos? Me podría limpiar y alimentarme solo.

—Y también podrías utilizar la mano para liberar el resto de tus miembros — Ella negó con la cabeza. — no soy estúpida. Demasiado buen corazón, seguro. De plano estúpida, nunca. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Libérame.

—Dime tu nombre.

—Si te lo digo, ¿me liberaras? — Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Tú tomarías mi nave. Es todo lo que tengo y no es la manera de decir "gracias" para mí. Salve tu vida. ¿Alguien te golpeo? No. Esos hombres te iban a vender para que lucharas en combates a muerte. —Él frunció el ceño con una mirada de confusión en sus rasgos fuertes y guapos.

—Ellos te encierran en una jaula grande con otro luchador grande o... — Su mirada vago por su impresionante cuerpo de nuevo. — dos luchadores si el oponente es enorme. Supongo que ellos habrían tenido un equipo de hombre para tomarte. Solo hay dos maneras de salir una vez que te encierran en una de esas jaulas. O estás muerto o tienes que ser el que hace la matanza.

— ¿De verdad?

—No. Me lo acabo de inventar para ver esa mirada de sorpresa en tu cara — Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sacudió la cabeza y lo miro fijamente. — ¡por supuesto que es la verdad! ¿Por qué iba yo a inventar esa cosa tan horrible? Me gustaría que alguien los encerrara pero nunca pasara. La gente apuesta en peleas y ellos cobran una gran cantidad de créditos por verlas. Es probable que sea bastante rentable, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por los combates de hombres. Siempre sospeche que no todos los combatientes estaban allí voluntariamente y ahora estoy segura. Las personas que las dirigen te iban a comprar al capitán y forzar a pelear.

—Me hubiera negado.

—Entonces habrías permitido que te golpearan hasta la muerte.

Estoy segura de que no te preguntan si quieres estar en la jaula. Habrías sido lanzado con personas que conocen la única manera de sobrevivir es matarte — El ceño del cyborg se profundizo. Serena suspiro.

—todo lo que puedo pensar es cubrirte con algo, bajar tu pantalones, así no estarías...expuesto. Te los subo de nuevo una vez que te seques lo suficiente para que no se humedezcan. Puedo hacer tu parte baja luego.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio algunos trapos limpios que se usaban para limpiar derrames en las cubiertas. Se acerco y cogió unos cuantos luego se dio la vuelta hacia el evidente cyborg. Su plan no parecía divertirlo y definitivamente no parecía contento con él.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? Si permites que uno de los androides haga esto nosotros no tendríamos que preocuparnos de avergonzarnos por ninguna de nuestras partes.

—Tus meSerenaas son rosas — Él la miro fijamente, continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sonrojo más.

—No me siento cómoda con esto, pero esa avena tiene que quitarse. Esta en tu bajo vientre también. Supongo que lo puedo lavar con la mano pero tampoco es algo que quiero hacer. Ya me has acusado de quererte violar. No te voy a dar ninguna munición para más de esa mierda por tocarte.

Algo cambio en su mirada oscura, un poco de la frialdad se había ido.

— ¿Realmente no quieres forzarme a tener sexo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — La idea le horrorizaba.

— ¿No disfrutas el sexo con hombres? — Su ceja se arqueo cuando su expresión se relajo totalmente. — He conocido mujeres que disfrutan tocando a otras hembras exclusivamente — Era el turno de fruncir el ceño de Serena.

—No estoy con mujeres, no estoy con nadie.

— ¿Tienes sexo con los androides? — Su mirada cambio hacia Arm y su expresión cambio a un horrorizante sorpresa. Su mirada voló de regreso a Serena. — ¿los androides están equipados para las relaciones sexuales?

— ¡No! — Serena tuvo que cerrar su boca abierta a ese comentario. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Que está mal contigo? Ellos no son sexuales. No tienen ni siquiera esas partes o ese tipo de programación. ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu obsesión por el sexo?

—Tú eres humana y tienes impulsos. Son necesidades básicas.

—Bueno. Yo no tengo necesidades como tú lo pones. He estado ahí y lo he hecho. No era nada que valiera la pena repetir sobre todo que no tengo un hombre quejándose de mi hasta que yo cediera para que él se callara así no se enojaba. El sexo es para los hombres, no para las mujeres. Solo los tipos tienen placer de eso.

Su expresión de sorpresa fue fácil para ella de leer. La vergüenza le hizo aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Qué?

—El sexo es muy agradable para las mujeres tanto para los hombres.

—No en mi experiencia.

—Tú dijiste que tuviste a un hombre.

—Ex marido. Si. El pasó de ser un idiota y solamente se ponía pero cuando tenía ganas de tocarme. Crecí en una zona remota donde nunca llegue a estar con hombres alrededor. Cuando cumplí los veinticinco mi padre envió algunos hombres a la casa de mi tía, una vez que los aprobaba y me dijo que escogiera uno. Yo elegí a mi ex porque parecía el mejor del montón. Ese fue un gran error de mi parte. Yo debería haber elegido al moustro lleno de cicatrices que se parecía a un asesino en serie. Apuesto que él había sido mejor para mí.

— ¿Tu hombre no intento hacerte el sexo placentero para ti cuando te tocaba? — Serena aparto la mirada de su curiosa e intensa mirada.

—No. El resulto ser un real bastardo. Se reía de mí por todas las historias que había leído del sexo. Me dijo que tenía que ser la idiota más grande del mundo que jamás había conocido justo antes de que me diera la vuelta y me empujara a la cama y le lastimo la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Y fue cuesta abajo desde allí. Me quede con él durante tres años, hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta de lo malo que se había convertido para mí. Me salvo el culo y me hizo alejarme de mi ex marido. Nunca deje la granja de mi tía de nuevo hasta el año pasado. Mi tía juro que el sexo no es todo acerca de dolor y humillación, pero no, gracias, no permitiré que un hombre alguna vez me toque después de lo que sobreviví. Los únicos hombres que conozco son imbéciles. ¿Te gustaría que el capitán del carguero te toque? — Ella no espero una respuesta. — yo tampoco.

—Es el trabajo de un padre humano protegerte. Eso es lo que los padres hacen por sus hijos. ¿El permitió que un hombre abusara de ti por tanto tiempo? — Serena camino hacia adelante y dejo caer el trapo grande sobre su regazo para cubrirlo desde las costillas hasta el muslo. Se negó a mirar a la cara cuando ella negó con la cabeza — rara vez hablábamos. Toda la comunicación que él enviaba me ponía en peligro. Mi padre no era muy querido y si alguien hubiera sabido que tenía una hija, entonces sus enemigos habrían venido por mí para vengarse de él. La primera vez que hablamos y le dije lo miserable que era él envió hombres para sacarme de la nave de mi ex y regresarme a la casa de mi tía.

— ¿Tienes miedo del sexo? — Su voz se suavizo. Ella hecho un vistazo a su cara.

—Digamos que tu estas totalmente a salvo de que yo te moleste, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Listo? Voy a llegar a los costados de tus piernas y tirare hacia abajo los pantalones pero seguirás estando cubierto.

El frunció el ceño pero asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Serena vacilo. Realmente no quería llegar tan íntimamente cerca del cyborg. Ella tuvo que inclinarse sobre él. Le temblaban las manos cuando dejo abajo el trapo y se apodero de la parte inferior de sus pantalones cortos. Sus muñecas rozaron la piel caliente que ella trato de ignorar. El cyborg ayudo levantando las caderas ligeramente mientras ella tiraba lentamente de los pantalones hacia abajo. Ella mantuvo su atención en la línea del trapo que arrastraba por debajo de sus costillas hacia su región inferior de las caderas, deteniéndose solo donde el área de su ingle casi se exponía. Los pantalones cortos terminaban cerca de sus rodillas y definitivamente a salvo de mojarse. Ella libero la prenda y retrocedió.

—Muy bien. Eso no fue tan difícil — Él la miro cuando agarro el limpiador en espuma enlatado. Comprobó la boquilla y se dio la vuelta para usarlo y luego encontró su mirada.

—Cierra los ojos y contén la respiración. Cosquillea un poco pero en treinta segundo se derritiera con el agua. Solo no abras los ojos. Te voy a mojar desde la cabeza hasta la cintura, ¿de acuerdo? — Él no contesto, pero cerró los ojos e hizo una inspiración profunda en sus pulmones. Serena tomo eso como asentimiento y comenzó a rociar. Espuma blanca cubrió su cabeza, cara, cuello y ella se aseguro de alcanzar sus brazos también cuando lo cubrió con una capa gruesa de la cosa. Dio un paso atrás y puso el frasco abajo, se dio la vuelta para conseguir más trapos. Ella se tomo su tiempo y luego lo enfrento de nuevo. La espuma se fundió y la avena se deslizo de su pecho musculoso y ancho. Ella trago saliva. Su marido había sido pálido y con sobre peso y los únicos músculos que había tenido era aquellos que desarrollaba al utilizar la boca para insultarla verbalmente abusando de ella. Se acerco y espero a que el cyborg abriera los ojos. El sacudió la cabeza, levanto la cara y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de golpe. Inmediatamente se trabaron en Serena.

—Te voy a secar — Ella metió un trapo bajo su brazo y cogió con ambas manos el otro. Vacilo y luego se inclino sobre él. Tenía mucho cuerpo para frotar con la tela seca. — solo dame un segundo, no quiero que pases frio.

El no protesto cuando comenzó en la cintura y logro ascendió con cuidado de no tocar su piel con la suya. Había alcanzado apenas el pecho cuando tuvo que tirar la toalla húmeda y utilizar la segunda. Ella vacilo en su cuello mirando su hermoso rostro.

—Si tú cierras tus ojos te voy a secar tu cara y la cabeza — Su intensa mirada se entrecerró pero luego cerró los parpados. Acaricio muy suavemente secando la cara y cabeza casi calva. Su pulgar rozo la piel en la parte superior de su cabeza, sintiéndose un rastro áspero, dándose cuenta de que él era capaz de que le creciera el pelo. Ella hizo una pausa, observando también algo más sobre él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Un horrible pensamiento la golpeo dejando caer la toalla y apretó la palma de la mano en la frente. La alarma la lleno cuando ella registró que tan caliente se sentía él. Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¡Estas ardiendo!

—Soy más caliente que los humanos.

Su mano se deslizo hasta su meSerenaa y al cuello.

— ¿Estás seguro que no estás enfermo? Realmente te sientes con fiebre. Establecí los controles para calentar lo suficiente para evitar que contagies un resfriado. El la miro durante largo rato.

—Me estas tocando — Su mano se aparto de un jalón.

—Lo siento — Ella levanto la barbilla y se quedo mirando a Arm. — lo estas monitoreando, Arm? — Dos sensores luminosos se abrieron de golpe y la cabeza de Arm se ajusto hasta que fijo su objetivo en Serena.

—Afirmativo. Su temperatura no ha cambiado desde que rescatamos a nuestro hombre.

— ¿Nuestro hombre? — la voz del cyborg se tiño de ira al instante, mientras miraba a Serena. — dijiste que me liberarías. ¿Mentiste?

—No — Ella negó con la cabeza. — te vamos a liberar cuando lleguemos a la estación Hixton. El solo te llama su hombre. Te dije que él había sido diseñado para uso militar.

—Dijiste que el tenia que permanecer conmigo para hacerme compañía, pero mentiste. Está viendo todos mis movimientos.

—No realmente.

—Acabas de preguntar si me estaba monitoreando.

—Arm no solo es un soldado androide, pues también es médico. Eso es lo que quise decir. El supervisa toda la vida a su alrededor. Está en su programación. Te escanea solo de la manera que hace conmigo de vez en cuando. Es lo que él hace. Solo quería saber si recientemente te había analizado en busca de enfermedad — Él la miro.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad — Ella se encogió de hombros. — en realidad no importa. Tú verás en algunos días cuando estés parado en Hixton con dinero para llevarte de vuelta de dónde vienes. He aquí algunos consejos. Mantente alejado de los seres humanos — Ella vacilo. — no son buenos y tu eres una rareza, que significa que vales mucho dinero para comerciar.

—Vas a venderme Serena? — Al oiré decir su nombre tuvo un efecto extraño en ella. Se humedeció los labios que se habían repentinamente secado.

—No. Te robe para dejarte libre.

—Entonces hazlo ahora — Ella tomo una respiración profunda.

—Incluso si estuviera dispuesta a creer que no me ibas a matar francamente yo no confió en ti para robarme mi nave. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo. No puedo regresar a la tierra.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres humana — Ella vacilo.

—Cuando mi padre murió, me encontré sola en esta nave con solo carga en el contenedor y una computadora con los registros informáticos. No había suficiente combustible para llegar a la tierra. Me quede atrapada aquí.

—Tú hiciste negocio con esos hombres que me tenían. ¿Vas a ir a la tierra ahora?

—No. No puedo — Ella se aclaro la garganta. — la primera operación que hice para ganar dinero resulto mal y termine matando a dos soldados del gobierno de la tierra por accidente.

El cyborg frunció el ceño — ¿por qué?

—Porque yo no quería ser vendida en el burdel y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba sola, ellos trataron de agarrarme para hacer justamente eso. No solo querían recuperar su dinero que había pagado por la carga que yo les vendí, pues ellos pensaron en hacer dinero extra en mí. Apenas logre llegar a la nave viva cuando ellos me persiguieron en lugar de dejarme solamente volar. Eso fue antes de encontrar a mis chicos que me ayudaron a engañar a la gente al pensar que yo tenía tripulación viva que me respalde. Yo no tenía intención de matar a nadie, por si no lo has notado esta cosa es vieja. No soy la mejor piloto ya que la primera vez que poseo una y no podía huir de ellos. Tenía tanto miedo que dirigí a un campo de asteroideos. No sé como logre salir con vida. Mi nave tuvo algunos golpes, pero ellos terminaron destruidos. Estoy segura que me buscan en la tierra ahora como una criminal. Nunca podre regresar a casa.

—Así que tu estas sola — Ella vacilo.

—Tengo a Arm, Fray y Roid. No estoy sola.

— ¿No tienes seres vivos en quien confiar?

Ella dudo. — no. No los tengo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una familia? — El pensamiento instantáneo de una señora cyborg le dio el sentir un poco de molestia por el concepto. ¿Había cyborgs chicas?

— Tengo vínculos biológicos con otros cyborg por lo que la respuesta seria afirmativa. Tengo familia — Hizo una pausa. — no soy cercano o tengo contacto con ellos sin embargo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿No tienes familia? — El cyborg parecía realmente interesado. Serena dudo.

— ¿De verdad quieres escuchar esta historia?

— ¿Se ve como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer?

—No

Se acerco a él y tiro hacia arriba los pantalones cortos, mirando el trapo de cerca. Una vez más, el levanto las caderas para que pudiera tirar de ellos hacia arriba. Después de tomar un paso atrás, se dio la vuelta, se acerco a una caja vacía y se sentó en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Alguna vez has oído hablar del sangriento comerciante Big Kenji? — El negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien se llama en realidad si?

—No te voy a mentir y decir que mi padre no se gano su reputación, porque ciertamente lo hizo. Mi tía, su hermana nunca me mintió acerca de lo que hacia mi padre para ganarse la vida. Tenía una brutal reputación en el espacio. Si alguien le hacia una mierda o trataba de fregarlo en un trato, morían violentamente. Ahí es donde la parte sangrienta venia. Él en realidad conoció a mi madre después de secuestrarla para pedir rescate ya que ella tenía riqueza. Se enamoraron y yo llegue. Mi tía me dijo que él realmente adoraba a mi madre, pero algunos de sus enemigos se enteraron de ella. Atacaron el barco de mi padre cuando él estaba ausente en un negocio. Mi tía Mary fue capaz de sacarme de contrabando fuera de la nave, mientras mi madre nos compro tiempo.

— ¿Ella lucho contra ellos? — Lagrimas calientes calentaron sus ojos y ella parpadeo de nuevo.

—Sí. Yo solo tenía unos pocos meses de edad. Tía Mary nos metió en una capsula de vida y esos hombres no fueron tras nosotros, ya que tenían a mi madre. Ella dio su vida para salvarme.

—Eso es lo que la madre debe hacer. — Sonó tan frio para ella, pero asintió.

—Supongo. Mi padre cazo cada hombre que estuvo involucrado y los mato brutalmente para dar un ejemplo para que supieran lo que pasaría a cualquiera que quisiera fregarlo con algo que era suyo. Fue tan malo que se hizo de un nombre por ser el asesino a sangre fría. Se compro una granja en la tierra y mi tía me crio allí para ocultar mi existencia. Sus enemigos no sabían que tenía una hija o suponían que había muerto con mi madre. El año pasado se puso en contacto conmigo y nos ordeno ir con dos hombres que él envió a recogernos. El solo tenía semanas de vida y quería verme por última vez.

—Fue así como saliste al espacio — Ella asintió con gravedad.

—No habría venido si hubiera sabido lo que hago ahora. Big Kenji pensó que podía confiar en los dos hombres que envió por mí pero esos idiotas lo traicionaron al segundo que él murió. Ellos habían jurado un juramento de sangre con él, pero una vez que el dejo de respirar su juramento murió con él, decidieron que uno de ellos se casaría conmigo para poner sus manos en el dinero de mi padre. Ella vacilo —déjame asegurarte que ninguno de esos tipos era alguien con quien te gustaría terminar casado y estoy segura de que habría tenido un accidente mortal en la luna de miel forzada.

—Si tu padre tenía dinero, te hubiera permitido tener combustible para regresar a la tierra.

—Si supiera donde guardaba el dinero, claro. Creo que se ha ido, estallo con su nave. Los hombre se volvieron contra nosotros y mi tía murió al salvarme. Después de lo que le paso a mi madre nunca viajamos sin armas. Luchamos contra los hombres en una batalla enorme y termine herida cuando recibí un golpe en mi hombro. Recuerdo que me arrastre hacia la Jenny y ella voló la nave de mi padre, Viking. Todos los hombres de mi padre murieron con ella. Me desperté horas después, sola a la deriva en el espacio, solo el registro de la computadora me dijo lo que había pasado. La tía Mary había dejado un mensaje diciendo que ella solamente los podía mantener a raya si se quedaba abordo para detenerlos que usaría las capsulas de vida para venir en pos de mí. Dijo que me amaba y que volviera a la tierra — Ella parpadeo para contener las lagrimas. —solo que no había combustible suficiente. El cyborg no dijo nada, solo la miraba.

—Así que no tienes a nadie.

—Ya te dije que tengo a mis androides — Su barbilla se levanto —y tengo a Jenny.

—Si me liberas, no voy hacerte daño o a robar tu nave. Quiero el acceso a tus comunicadores para ponerme en contacto con mis amigos — Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si ellos quieren tomar el barco y venderme? Soy una mujer sola en el espacio. He aprendido lo que significa. Si no mintiera y fingiera que trabajo con Big Kenji nunca hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo como lo hecho. La mayoría de los comerciantes que he tratado tienen demasiado miedo para meterse conmigo.

—Mi pueblo no te va a vender como esclava. No podríamos hacer eso con nuestra historia — Lamentación brillo dentro de Serena.

—Me gustaría poder confiar en ti, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Sé que he dicho demasiado, pero supongo que extraño el tener a una persona real con quien hablar y fui descuidada, pero dudo que tú lidies con los humanos a tal punto que mi secreto este seguro contigo. Solo te he dicho todo eso porque me imagino que estas preocupado por mis planes hacia ti. Pero quiero que entiendas que nosotros dos no estamos a salvo de los depredadores del espacio profundo. Eso tenemos en común. En unos días llegaremos a la estación Hixton y hare que Roid tenga un habitación privada para ti allí. Puedes comunicarte con tus amigos ahí si tú crees que ellos te pueden recoger o puedes encontrar lugar en el trasbordador donde quiera que tu necesites ir para reunirte con ellos. Es una estación bien conocida con muchos visitantes. Te puedo garantizar que no estarás mucho tiempo atrapado ahí y hasta te voy a dar un arma para poder defenderte.

—Quiero ser liberado ahora.

—Y yo quiero estar segura de que no estás mintiendo. Me gustaría poder confiar en ti, pero no puedo — Ella hizo una pausa — tú no confías en mi tampoco. Hasta que no estés parado libre en la estación Hixton ambos sabemos que una parte de ti piensa que es una trampa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon pensativos — Correcto.

—Maldita sea. No nací ayer — Ella tomo una respiración profunda. — ¿alguna vez me vas a decir tu nombre?

—Darien.

Ella se sorprendió — ¿en serio? — Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?

—Esperaba algo mas... no se... mas tipo cyborg.

—En la tierra fue creado para trabajar en minas de la luna y por mis ojos oscuros los humanos me llamaban Darien (carbón). Así quedo.

—Ya veo — Ella tuvo que admitir que tenía los ojos casi negros y podía ver por qué lo habían etiquetado con ese nombre. — es un placer conocerte, Darien.

—Yo no siento lo mismo.

—Estar aquí es mejor que el carguero.

—Nadie ha abusado de mí en tu nave.

—Ni nadie lo hará — Ella se paro. — ¿estás listo para decirme que vas a comer? Estoy segura de que debes tener hambre.

— ¿Cuales son mis opciones? — Ella vacilo.

— ¿Comes emparedados?

Ella examino su suministro de alimentos y luego lo dejo ahí para preparar el almuerzo. Deseaba ponerlo en libertad y confiar en él, pero no podía correr el riesgo. Él era un cyborg, algo de lo que sabía muy poco y no tenía idea de si tenía algún tipo de sistema de honor. Si los cyborg habían aprendido del gobierno de la tierra entonces, definitivamente no eran de fiar. Cuando ella tuvo dos bandejas listas, decidió pedirle a Arm si tenían algunas cadenas a bordo que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener a Darien sin miedo que las rompiera. Él sería capaz de moverse, estirarse y caminar si las tuvieran. Fray se reunió con ella en el corredor en su camino de regreso hacia el área de carga.

—Voy de camino a pilotear mi turno — Ella sonrió.

— ¿Estas completamente recargado?

—Si Serena. Estoy descansado.

—Genial. Recuerda que debes realizar exploraciones de larga distancia. Todavía estoy preocupada por ese carguero que viene detrás de nosotros.

—Sería ilógico — Ella suspiro, porque no quería explicarle otra vez después de los momentos difíciles que había tenido con Roid. — Solo ejecuta las exploraciones. Es una orden.

—Por supuesto.

Ella continúo hacia la bodega de carga, preparándose mentalmente para pasar un tiempo con Darien. El no era lo que ella había esperado. Pensó que podría ser similar a sus androides pero parecía más humano con sus desconfianzas y preguntas. Tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba de su conversación con él, un buen cambio de rutina diaria. Tener a alguien con quien hablar otra vez que no estuviera programado para las respuestas le hizo sentir como si estuviera sinceramente interesado. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente cuando ella se acerco.

La oscura mirada de Darien se fijo en ella al segundo que entro.

—El almuerzo esta aquí.

—Quiero estar libre.

—Se que lo quieres — Ella se acerco a él poniendo la bandeja sobre una mesa que Roid había puesto junto a la mesa de carga donde Darien estaba tumbado. — hemos pasado por esto. Me gustaría poder confiar en ti, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo. Lo peor, es que tú estuvieras mintiendo y me mataras. He pasado por mucho durante este año pasado para sobrevivir. Antes de que tú lo sepas, serás capaz de contactar con tus amigos mientras yo estoy volando segura lejos de la estación Hixton.

El la miro con esos ojos intensamente oscuros y sus labios gruesos curvados hacia arriba.

—No voy hacerte daño. Tengo honor y te doy mi palabra.

—Quiero creerte — Dijo ella con sinceridad. — créeme, seria genial poderte soltar — Su mirada se fijo en Arm, tomando su cara dañada. Se había cerrado de nuevo, sus parpados se había cerrado para ocultar los sensores oculares.

—Como un cyborg, apuesto que eres genial en electrónica — Ella volvió su atención a Darien. Él hizo una pausa.

—Si yo fuera completamente funcional podría haber tomado control de los androides — El miedo se apodero de ella.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — El volteo la cabeza, haciéndola girar. Vio dos cicatrices en la parte posterior de su cabeza cerca de la base del cráneo. El la miro de nuevo.

—Los cyborg por lo general tiene implantes. Los míos fueron dañados por mujeres de mi especie después de que repentinamente me escapara. De lo contrario, podría cortar de forma remota su programación androide. En cuanto su daño físico estoy muy versado en la adaptación de la tecnología — El hizo una pausa. — yo podría repara a tus androides si me liberas.

Deseosa sus sentimientos fueron tentados, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por mucho que realmente quiero eso, no puedo confiar en ti. Hay demasiado en juego. ¿No puedes ser feliz de que te haya roba del carguero y de esos horribles hombres que abusaban de ti? ¿Es realmente demasiado el pedirte que dejes de exigir que te suelte antes de llegar a la estación? Realmente te dejare libre. Esta no es una trampa. Tengo que usar mucha lógica con mis chicos así es como va. Estas atado, no puedes romperlas para liberarte y no tengo ninguna razón para mentir. Si planeara venderte, te lo diría por adelantado. No podrías hacer nada al respecto pero la verdad es que voy a dejarte ir.

Ellos se miraron, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Darien finalmente respiro hondo.

—Estoy dispuesto a confiar en eso.

—Genial. Te voy a dar de comer primero y luego voy a comer yo — Su mirada brillo sobre su pecho. — no voy a derramar nada sobre ti.

Espero, ella pensó no deseando darle otra esparcida. Agarro su bandeja y se acerco a él.

—Abre — El se comió la sopa sin tratar de morderla o luchar. Luego le dio el pan y finalmente el batido de proteínas, que se bebió con pajita. Cuando el dijo que era suficiente, se sentó en el taburete y comió, tratando de ignorar al cyborg que la observaba en silencio. Se sentía extraño tener a alguien evaluando todos sus movimientos, pero se imagino que eso es exactamente lo que él hacía. Termino su comida y luego le puso atención de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando en ver si te poníamos una cadena para que tuvieras más movimiento. ¿Si intentamos eso prometes no dar pelea?

Es en tu mejor interés, si estás de acuerdo. Estoy segura de que te gustaría salir de esa mesa — El vacilo.

—Me está pidiendo que vaya contra mis instintos. En la primera oportunidad me gustaría intentar escapar — Él estaba siendo honesto y tenía que admíralo por eso, aunque no era lo que ella quería oír.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas. Yo realmente quiero que estés más cómodo. Me molesta pensar que...

— Trafico entrante — La voz de fray declaro en la alta voz de la sala. — es uno largo de clase C carguero y viene rápido.

—Oh, mierda — Exclamo Serena, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que sufrió un mareo por un segundo y tropezó. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Darien. — tiene que ser el carguero del que te robe. Me preocupa que no te dejen ir fácilmente.

— ¿Las ordenes? — Sonó la voz de fray calmada. Serena estaba todo lo contrario. — quema combustible y escapa — Ella giro hacia la puerta. — estoy en camino.

—Afirmativo — Fray hablo hasta que el altavoz se apago.

—Serena? — Gruño Darien. Ella llego a la puerta y lo miro con temor.

— ¿Qué?

—Los cargueros viajan más rápido que los transbordadores de modelos antiguos — Como si tuviera que decir lo obvio, pensó sobriamente.

—Lo sé, esperaba que no sería capaz de seguirnos y que habían sido tan dañados que estaríamos más lejos en el momento que el hiciera sus reparaciones.

— ¿Que pasara si nos alcanza?

—Va ser un inferno que pagar. Probablemente me maten o me vendan en un burdel si soy capaz de sobrevivir a lo que ellos me hagan primero y tú estaría en camino a la pelea a muerte que habían planeado para ti.

Él se tenso y sus brazos jalaron las cadenas que lo sostenían.

—Yo soy buen piloto. Libérame. Es por ambos intereses si trabajamos juntos — Ella dudo.

—Fray es un excelente piloto. Si alguien puede volar lejos de ellos, es él — Ella huyo de la habitación e hizo caso omiso a Darien cuando la llamo de nuevo.

Ella corrió hacia la cabina, Fray ciertamente seguía sus órdenes cuando los motores en potencia plena lucharon y la cubierta vibro bajo sus pies. El androide giro la cabeza cuando entro en la sala. Él le dirigió una fría sonrisa o lo que pasaba por una.

—He explorado y no hay ningún lugar donde esconderse. Tenemos la ventaja con la nave pequeña si estuviéramos cerca de un planeta, pero no lo estamos. Podríamos haber aterrizado en uno a esperar que se fueran, ya que son demasiado grandes para maniobrar con seguridad a través de la atmosfera de un planeta.

Su mirada se levanto de las pantallas, leyendo que no había planetas cercanos.

— ¿Hay algún grupo de asteroides? Ellos nunca nos seguirían en una corriente de ellos.

—Negativo — El miedo hizo una muesca grande dentro de ella.

— ¿Tienes alguna programación que nos ayudara a llegar a una solución?

—Negativo. He recorrido todos los escenarios posibles. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos sorprendan si ellos continúan persiguiéndonos, pero nuestros motores están sobrecargados. Las probabilidades de explosión aumentan a medida que comiencen a sobrecalentarse.

Echo un vistazo a algo en el panel de control.

—Estamos llegando a niveles peligrosos de calor ya — Ella se desespero.

— ¿Hay otras naves en el rango? — Ella se dio cuenta que pedir ayuda sería probablemente inútil, pero no tenía otra idea.

—Negativo.

—Maldita sea — Murmuro, sentándose duro en la silla. La desesperación la lleno. Ella había sabido que robar al cyborg podría costarle la vida, pero ella había esperado que salieran limpios. Obviamente no. No tenía idea de cómo el carguero los había seguido, pero lo había hecho.

—Se están acercando rápidamente. ¿Las ordenes? — Fray se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirarla. Serena sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y probablemente no mucho antes de que ellos les dispararan, el transbordador se desactivara y luego el carguero obligaría a la Jenny a acoplarse. Ese capitán indignado y su tripulación vendrían a bordo del transbordador.

Serena tenía las piernas temblorosas y dio un paso más cerca a fray.

—Abre la comunicación — Él lo hizo y Serena vacilo.

—Este es el capitán de la Jenny. Exijo que retrocedan inmediatamente.

—Eres una perra — Una voz familiar grito. — ¿quién demonios te crees para robarme mi propiedad?

Ella lucho en recordar su nombre.

—Estoy a la órdenes de Big Kenji, capitán Raúl. El me ordeno que tomara al cyborg. Pido disculpas por la grosería, para ser franca, si no hacia lo que me ordenaba entonces estaría muerta. Si no detiene su persecución mi jefe va estar muy enojado.

Serena solo podía rezar que el capitán tuviera más miedo a la reputación de su padre, que a la codicia o al sentido de venganza.

—Me importa una mierda. Estas muerta de todos modos cuando te ponga las manos encima... justo después de que nosotros disfrutemos de una mujer de carne y sangre.

La amenaza llego como cristal transparente. La violaría y la pasaría a su tripulación. Ella se estremeció y corto la comunicación, silenciando al hombre que había empezado a despotricar e insultarla. Echo un vistazo a fray, la tristeza la llenaba. Esperaba que la tripulación no destruyera a sus androides. Dudo y luego hizo clic en el sistema de intercomunicación del transbordador.

—Arm libera a nuestro hombre. Desencadénalo. Hizo una pausa. — cola estamos a punto de ser abordados. No podemos huir de ellos y no hay lugar para donde ir. Arm te mostrara el armario de armas. Lo siento mucho que no llegues hasta Hixton. Sinceramente pretendía dejarte libre ahí. Por desgracia, no puedo ni siquiera explotar a la Jenny para cubrirnos al lanzarnos lejos ya que no tenemos capsulas de vida a bordo. Todo lo que puedo darte es una oportunidad de luchar de no dejar que te lleven vivo. Arm, cárgalo con armas y saca tantas como hombre lleguen a bordo como sea posible.

Las lágrimas la cegaron y la emoción ahogaba su voz.

—Ha sido un honor Arm. Gracias por ser mi amigo — Ella apago el micrófono y miro fray. El androide se quedo mirándola mientras ella lo observaba. Su mano cubrió su hombro.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo también fray. ¿Puedes indicarle a Roid que llegue a la cabina? Quiero a ustedes dos aquí, donde se encontraran más seguros. Ellos no volaran esta sala en la pelea ya que querrán asaltar la caja fuerte del capitán en el piso bajo la silla.

— ¿Va estar con nosotros? — Ella hizo una pausa.

—No, voy a mi cuarto. Avísame cuando suban y después de que lleguen a las viviendas, si eres capaz, séllalas. Quiero que los atrapes en esa zona. Voy a luchar y tomar a tantos como pueda. Los pasillos son más estrechos allí y les obligara a venir a mi dos a la vez en lugar de poder rodearme.

—Usted no va a ganar la batalla — Su fría lógica en realidad la calmo.

—Sí, estoy consciente. Sin embargo puedo tomar algunos de ellos antes de que ellos me maten o me capturen — La boca de fray se curvo en una sonrisa fría.

—Podemos luchar también.

—Ustedes no están programados para ello.

—Lo voy a intentar — Eso la toco incluso aunque el llegara a una solución.

—Gracias, pero no. Solo vuela para mantenerlos fuera de nosotros durante todo el tiempo que puedas.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serena se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Roid, pero en lugar de eso se quedo sin aliento cuando el cyborg irrumpió en la sala. Ella había sabido que Darien intimidaría cuando estuviera de pie y libre. La visión de casi 1.98 de hombre musculoso en tan solo un par de pantalones cortos, músculos ondulantes y pistolas atadas alrededor de sus caderas en un cinturón de armas había que actualizar su dictamen a aterrador.

La mirada de Darien la inmovilizo donde ella se encontraba y entonces el hizo un gesto con su atención en el asiento del piloto.

—Muévete androide — Gruño él. — No voy a permitir que nadie nos aborde — Fray volteo la cabeza para mirar a Serena.

— ¿Ordenes? — Ella no podía apartar la vista de Darien. Él le lanzo una mirada siniestra.

—Dile que se mueva antes de que lo arroje fuera del asiento.

—Déjale el timón, fray — Susurro. Darien se lanzo hacia adelante para caer en el asiento vacante del que fray se movió.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad — Ella se dejo caer en la silla más cercana y cogió el cinturón.

—Ya lo oíste fray, espera — Ella dudo. — los estabilizadores gravitacionales son viejos por si tu... — ella se quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa, sus palabras se perdieron cuando Darien de repente vio la vuelta a la nave violentamente.

—Son malos — El gruño cuando la nave se inclino peligrosamente, sacudiéndose violentamente.

—Sí. No pueden adaptarse a los movimientos bruscos como te has dado cuenta — Su atención se poso en las pantallas y se dio cuenta de que el voló directamente hacia el carguero en lugar de alejarse. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Sorpresa y miedo la mantenían totalmente inmóvil mientras ella observaba en silencio como la enorme nave crecía aun más.

—Advertencia de impacto — Afirmo fray tranquilamente.

—Nosotros estamos chocando...pero casi. Ellos pueden volar más rápido, pero podemos maniobrar mejor — La voz profunda de Darien sonó extrañamente calmada bajo las circunstancias calamitosas.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — Serena encontró la capacidad de hablar por encima de su terror.

—No nos pueden perseguir si están dañados — Sus manos volaron a través de los controles y los sonidos de las armas de la Jenny disparando ahogaron todo lo que él podría haber dicho. El voló justo debajo del vientre del carguero, rasgando hoyos abiertos cuando las explosiones llenaron la pantalla con destellos brillantes de la destrucción. El miedo de Serena se volvió puro asombro. Ella nunca había pensado en atacar a la nave mucho más grande que ella, sobre todo con su viejo transbordador, no creyendo que pudiera hacerle daño. Darien demostró que estaba equivocada, como él los condujo hasta la parte trasera de carguero y disparo mas, volando sus propulsores.

Los motores del carguero grande murieron cuando las luces de sus propulsores se apagaron. Serena vio que se estremecía en el espacio, las luces parpadearon en todo el barco y luego Darien voló la Jenny lejos, poniendo distancia entre las dos naves. Serena no dijo nada, pues sus pensamientos estaban desordenados. Darien los había salvado.

El finalmente dio la vuelta a su asiento para enfrentarla, sus labios llenos se curvaron en una mueca sombría.

—Entrégame el control de tus androides o les voy hacer daño. No me gustaría hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que estoy consciente del profundo valor que tienen para ti. Quiero el control total de ellos y que ignoren tus peticiones a ellos. Hazlo — Ella lo miro boquiabierta.

—Ahora Serena. Quiero el control absoluto de ellos o los destruiré — Su mano bajo a una de las armas atadas a la cintura. El pavor hizo una bola en su interior. No solo el cyborg tenía su libertad, pero ahora no solo quería mandar en su nave, si no en sus amigos.

— ¿Fray? — Ella hizo una pausa, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. — este es Darien. El te posee ahora. Tú debes seguir todas sus ordenes a partir de este momento en adelante y ninguna de las mías. Comprueba la orden. Fray vacilo.

—Orden confirmada — Volteo a mirar a Darien. — ordenes, Darien?

—El resto de ellos también Serena — Los dedos de Darien se tensaron sobre el arma. Ella lucho contra el impulso de pedir a Arm que acudiera en su rescate, pero tenía la sensación de que Darien pelearía. No quería que destruyera sus androides. Poco a poco llego al sistema de intercomunicación de la nave y lo encendió en modo de altavoz.

—Esta es Serena. Arm y Roid, su nuevo propietario es el hombre caído. Ustedes deben seguir sus ordenes a partir de ahora y ninguna de las mías. Su nombre es Darien. Comprueben la orden— Ella corto la comunicación pero sabía que la habían oído. Se quedo en silencio mirando al cyborg a cargo de todo lo que a ella le importaba.

— ¿Me vas a matar ahora? — El ceño de él se profundizo.

—No. Ponte de pie — Él se levanto, frente a ella y libero su arma. Ella vacilo.

—Ahora — Le temblaban las manos cuando ella se desabrocho el cinturón y se levanto con piernas temblorosas. El cerró la distancia entre ellos. Serena tuvo que inclinar la barbilla para centrarse en sus rasgos sombríos. El era unos 30 centímetros más alto que ella. Se detuvo frente a ella.

—No te voy hacer daño. Me has salvado la vida y se eso — Serena se quedo sin aliento cuando de repente él se agacho, dos grandes manos salieron disparadas y la agarraron por la cintura y tiro de su cuerpo hacia adelante. Su cadera golpeo un hombro y su mundo se volvió al revés. Un mareo se apodero de ella cuando él se enderezo en toda su altura.

Se dio la vuelta con Serena colgando sobre su hombro. Una mano le agarro la parte baja de la espalda para mantenerla doblada en su lugar mientras el otro brazo bloqueaba sus muslos. Darien se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—Fray he puesto el curso. Síguelo y me alertas si cualquier nave entra en la zona. Tú sigues en el timón.

—Sí, Darien — Dijo fray tranquilamente antes de reclamar el asiento del piloto. Serena se quedo mirando el piso, algunos metros por debajo de ella. El cyborg salió rápidamente de la sala. Parecía saber a dónde ir directamente a los alojamientos de la tripulación. Lo confirmo cuando el hablo mientras ellos llegaban.

— ¿Cual es la tuya? — Ella dudo. El apretó su agarre. — respóndeme.

—El camarote del capitán esta justo enfrente. He convertido los otros tres cuartos para que los androides los usen para recargar — Darien se detuvo cuando la llevo dentro de la habitación y pareció estudiar el espacio. El silencio entre ellos llego a ser tan absolutamente que escuchaba cada aliento que el tomaba. El se movió de repente y Serena grito cuando él se inclino sin previo aviso, la soltó y ella se encontró arrojada sobre su espalda en la parte superior del edredón de la cama. Se le quedo mirando al cyborg, que parecía enorme y aterrador.

—Eres mi prisionera. No te muevas mientras encuentro algo con que amárrate. Si luchas te voy hacer daño — Él entrecerró los parpados. — ¿me entiendes?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sin armas ella entendió que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una pelea entre ellos.

—Bien — El tomo una respiración profunda. — nunca he estado en este lado de las cosas, sino como alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo siendo cautivo, te doy mi palabra que no voy abusar de ti. Para su sorpresa el cyborg se echo a reír, con los ojos centellantes.

—admito que me gusta ser el que tiene el control por primera vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena luchaba contra las ataduras que sujetaban sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, pero no cedían. La frustración y el miedo eran dos emociones con las que se había ido acostumbrando en las últimas horas ya que Darien la había atado y dejado sola en la habitación.

Las puertas se abrieron y el cyborg entro a sus aposentos. Se había puesto un par de pantalones que eran un poco pequeños a juzgar por la manera en que se ajustaba a las caderas y los muslos, el material potenciaba sus musculosas piernas, su pecho estaba al descubierto. Él se detuvo al final de la cama, se había afeitado la cabeza, la barba de tres días que había empezado a mostrar ahora era solo un recuerdo.

—El carguero no nos sigue y dudo que fuera a ser capaz de viajar por alguno tiempo largo.

—Bien — Lo último que necesitaba seria otro encontronazo con ellos. —¿Qué vas hacer conmigo y mis androides?

El ladeo la cabeza, mirándola durante largo rato.

—He establecido el curso que nos llevara a la ultima ubicación donde se que las naves de mis amigos están. No quiero correr el riesgo con las comunicaciones. Estamos más cerca de la tierra de lo que yo quisiera y es alta la probabilidad de que pudiera oír mi trasmisión.

Los cyborg tenían naves, lo que significaba que había más de ellos. Ella digirió esa información.

— ¿Que vas hacer con nosotros si encuentras a tus amigos?

—Voy a liberarte a ti y a tu transbordador — El alivio la atravesó.

—Gracias — Ella quería creerle, pero parte de ella se mantenía recelosa. — ¿me lo prometes?

—Te diré lo que tú me dijiste. Eres mi prisionera, estoy con el control y no tengo ninguna razón para darte falsas esperanzas. Podría hacer cualquier cosa contigo que yo deseara pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—Yo no lo dije tan frio — Una ceja se arqueo.

—Yo no soy tu.

— ¿Como están mis androides?

—Están bien — Hizo una pausa, sus rasgos se relajaron. — hay muchas piezas de repuesto almacenadas en tu bodega de carga. ¿Por qué no los arreglaste? La mayoría de los artículos están ahí si tan solo si hicieran un inventario de lo que posees.

—Yo no sé cómo. Tuve que aprender a pilotear sola y reemplace sus sensores oculares dañados. No pude encontrar los que coincidían. Ellos no son ciegos. Estoy en parte orgullosa de ello.

—Yo no lo estaría, has hecho un mal trabajo. El color es ajustable. Ellos tiene plena visión ahora, lentes de colores a juego y no hay mas circuitos cortados— Ella se relajo.

— ¿De verdad los arreglaste?

—Me gusta trabajar mientras pienso.

—Gracias — Ella realmente lo sentía, sabiendo que él no tenía porque hacerlo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Era necesario hacerlo. Tu trasbordador entero está en malas condiciones. Nos llevara días en llegar a nuestro destino y mientras tanto, he hecho una lista de las reparaciones a emprender.

— ¿En serio? — Una oleada de agradecimiento le lleno. — gracias. Eso es lindo — Su postura se enderezo aun más.

—Me has salvado la vida y no me maltrataste. Revise los registros informáticos y sé que te dirigías a la estación Hixton de manera como lo dijiste. También hable con los androides mientras trabajaba con ellos. No tenías ningún motivo para engañarme y estaban seguros de tu intención de ponerme en libertad a tu llegada. Afirman que eres honesta y no dices mentiras. Decidí, después de revisar los hechos, que debes ser recompensada. Admitiste perder una oportunidad financiera mediante mi robo del carguero. Si bien no tengo dinero para pagar, tengo experiencia — El hizo una pausa. — me he decidido a reparar tu nave, tus androides y a ti.

Sentía gratitud justo hasta la última palabra.

— ¿Yo? No estoy herida.

—Tienes miedo de los hombres y crees que el sexo es unilateral. Eso es un error de tu parte. Tu hombre te hizo daño.

—Mi ex—hombre y estoy bien. No quiero una conferencia sobre lo mismo de nuevo. Yo tampoco quiero salir con nadie en el futuro. No es un defecto si no es un problema.

—No voy a hablar contigo — El llego a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. — Te voy a mostrar el placer — Serena lo miro boquiabierta, su mente trato de dar sentido a sus palabras mientras el terror fue rodando a través de ella. Darien abrió sus pantalones para revelar...

Su mirada se jalo hacia arriba y se concentro toda su atención en su c ara, negándose a mirar hacia abajo a la piel oscura y sin vello que había revelado bajo su ombligo.

—No llevas ropa interior.

—Tuve suerte de encontrar apenas unos pantalones que me quedaran. Los hombres que descartaron la ropa que encontré eran mucho más pequeños que yo — Se inclino, dando paso a sacar sus pantalones. — no tengas miedo.

—Alto — Ordeno Serena — no estoy viciada o dañada. Ponte los pantalones.

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo casi a el área de su ingle cuando la enderezo, consciente de que estaba desnudo, pero ella mantuvo su mirada fija por pura fuerza, ignorando su curiosidad.

—No quiero que me arregles.

—Al revisar tu historial médico. Dijiste la verdad cuando afirmaste que Arm es un modelo medico, así como un androide de defensa y el tiene exploraciones detalladas de ti — Darien puso una rodilla en el colchón, la cama se sumergió con su peso cerca de los pies de Serena. — calcule tus ciclos y ahora es un momento seguro para tener relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Qué? — Ella se quedo sin aliento.

—No estás ovulando — Darien hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. — no quiero fecundarte. Soy un cyborg único por tener esperma activo y saludable. Es por eso que las cyborg femeninas me obligaron a ser un criador mientras me mantuvieron cautivo.

—No quiero que me toques. No quiero tener sexo contigo. Quédate atrás, Darien — Él la miro en silencio durante un largo rato antes de hablar.

—No veo miedo. Pareces enojada.

—Me estas amenazando con obligarme a tener sexo contigo, lo que tu temías que yo hiciera. Estoy enojada. No te lastime y no abuse de ti porque estaría mal.

—No voy hacerte daño — Serena resoplo.

—Seguro. Claro. Ponte los pantalones. Yo no quiero esto.

—De verdad crees que el coito es doloroso.

—Lo es — El miedo avanzo por su espalda, pero ella trato de ocultar sus emociones, no mostrándolo. Su ex marido se había excitado mas cuando sabia que la había atemorizado.

—Por favor, no me toques, Darien. Yo salve tu vida.

—Vamos a empezar por lo básico — Él dudo. — no quiero pelear contigo.

Serena alzo las piernas contra su pecho y pateo con los pies juntos, apuntando al amplio pecho de Darien. Sus botas nunca hicieron contacto. Las manos grandes y fuertes agarraron sus tobillos en su lugar y las tomo con fuerza, frenando el impulso hasta que el puso sus piernas inmóviles a centímetros de su cuerpo. Su ceño se profundizo.

—Te ordene que no lucharas.

—Vete a la mierda si quieres acostarte — Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Esto no es sobre mi placer, es sobre el tuyo.

—Entonces ponte los pantalones de nuevo. Eso me hará feliz.

Él suspiro, soplando una profunda respiración. —relájate.

—Déjame en paz.

—Estás haciendo las cosas difíciles.

—Te salve la vida. Yo no tenía porque robarte del carguero. Te pude haber dejado ahí para que fueras golpeado y vendido. Dijiste que estabas agradecido — Ella trataba de encontrar la conciencia del tipo. — dijiste que fuiste forzado a tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres.

¿Tú no quieres hacer eso con otra persona, verdad?

—No es necesario tener coito, pero te voy arreglar el temor al toque de los hombres y te demostrare que el placer no es unilateral — Sus manos cambiaron su agarre de sus tobillos, desplazándose por sus piernas más arriba hasta que sus nalgas se levantaron de la cama.

—Espero que le des la bienvenida a la lección.

—No.

Ella se movió, pero él no la soltó. Darien cambio su agarre de nuevo, usando el pulgar para envolver alrededor de uno de sus tobillos y sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del otro, sujetando los dos con una mano. La mano libre le quito las botas. Las lanzo detrás de él, el sonido de ellas golpearon en suelo fue fuerte dentro de la habitación. Serena lucho y se retorció cuando él la rodeo y desabrocho los pantalones. No sirvió de nada cuando los tuvo abiertos y tiro de ellos, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo inferior. El había tomado no solo sus pantalones sino también sus bragas cuando sus dedos engancharon la cintura de ambas cosas.

—Maldita sea — Ella jadeo. — detente.

—Te estoy pagando.

—Realmente estas jodido si este es el agradecimiento que recibo — El hizo una pausa, sus pantalones se agrupaban en las rodillas. El entrecejo desfiguraba sus rasgos cuando sus miradas se encontraron juntas.

—Soy imperfecto — El se encogió de hombros. — dime algo que no se.

—No quiero esto.

—No tengo dinero para pagarte. Te debo por haberme salvado la vida.

—Entonces deja que me vaya. Estas al mando de la Jenny y mis androides. Eres un tanque con piernas y sé que luchar contigo seria llanamente estúpido. Estoy dispuesta a creer que vas a dejarme ir cuando encontremos a tu amigos y que vas a dejar todo en mi control de nuevo. ¿Puedes arreglar cosas y eso es suficiente pago, de acuerdo? — Darien todavía vacilaba.

—Quiero arreglarte también. Se sobre los cuerpos de las mujeres y aunque no eres una cyborg femenina, me siento seguro de que te puedo dar placer. Lo menos que puedo hacer es repara el daño hecho a ti por un hombre.

Ella sabía que él estaba completamente serio y que hablaba en serio. Pensaba que tocándola arreglaría lo que su esposo había hecho. La verdad se mostro claramente en su expresión un poco confusa. Se retorció con fuerza, tratando de liberarse de nuevo. Independientemente de los motivos, ella no quería tener sexo.

—Voy hace un trato contigo — Serena dejo de luchar.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Déjame darte placer por lo menos y si no te gusta lo que hago entonces me detengo.

—No quiero que me toques.

—Lo voy hacer pero estoy dispuesto a negociar los términos al ofrecerte una solución razonable con el acuerdo.

— ¿Si te digo que no?

—Tú seguirás luchando conmigo y harás más difícil para mí arreglarte.

— ¿Y si accedo y no me gusta lo que me haces?

—Voy a parar.

—Está bien. Detente. No lo estoy disfrutando.

—No he empezado todavía.

Su oscura mirada demostró su molestia. Serena lo miro, él continuaba con el ceño fruncido, sin moverse, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a doler por la sujeción en sus tobillos.

—Esto no está realmente cómodo.

Aflojo su culo de vuelta a la cama y soltó sus tobillos. Ella jalo sus piernas tratando de cubrir su región expuesta pero Darien utilizo eso como ventaja, arrancando su ropa interior y los pantalones el resto del camino por sus piernas. Los lanzo detrás de él. Serena se quedo sin aliento y puso los talones sobre su trasero, su rodilla doblada y entrelazada para cubrir su sexo mientras lo miraba por encimas de ellas.

—Abre las piernas para mí.

—No.

—Dame cinco minutos de acceso a tu cuerpo y si quieres que me detenga después de ese tiempo, lo hare. Eso es justo.

—Justo sería que me desataras y me dieras una arma para igualar las probabilidades entre nosotros.

La sonrisa que brillo en su rostro cambio su entera apariencia de intimidar a casi lindo en la opinión de Serena. Tratado de no darse cuenta. El hombre se arrodillo en el extremo de la cama, mirándola.

—Eso no va a suceder — Él la miro con aire petulante.

—Tampoco que me toques.

—Eso sí.

—No — La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció.

—Juro no entrar en ti si me das cinco minutos de no luchar y hacer lo que te pido. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Yo... — Él la corto.

— Tú tienes todas las de ganar si estás de acuerdo. Te voy a soltar si quieres que me detenga en cinco minutos. Te voy a liberar de la cama y te permitiré recorrer tus habitaciones después de que yo busque que no hay armas escondidas que puedas usar contra mí.

—Eso no es justo.

—La vida no es justa. Eres una mujer adulta. Eso no debería de ser un hecho nuevo para t, el aprender — El arqueo una ceja oscura. — decide.

—Eso es chantaje. ¿Qué vas hacer si no accedo?

—Yo te mantendría atada a la cama y seguiría tratando de llegar a un acuerdo contigo para que me permitas que te toque hasta que te des cuenta de que el placer es posible.

—Realmente no me gustas — Admitió.

—Creo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión al respecto.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te llamo bastardo antes?

—Ya que no tengo madre y no fui dado a luz—no.

—Aquí esta la primera vez para ti entonces. Eres un bastardo total — El tuvo la desfachatez de reírse.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Serena quería grita de frustración.

El cyborg grande podría forzarla a tener relacione sexuales con ella y no sería capaz de detenerlo. Hasta ahora no le había hecho daño y creía que no era su intención. A veces sus androides tenían establecidas ideas en su programación y tardo mucho tiempo para hacerles comprender su error. Quizás Darien tenía un problema técnico en su pensamiento que le hacía creer que lo que le habían hecho a ella podría ser fácilmente resuelto, como si mostrándole algo a ella haría desaparecer años de miseria. Había dicho que tenía implantes y su cerebro seria más tipo computadora de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Ellos se estudiaron el uno al otro mientras se mordían el labio inferior. Ella considero que parecía bastante determinado. Si los cyborg y los androides era cualquier cosa similar, tenía la forma de actuar firmemente fija en su cerebro. Ella respiro cuidadosamente. El no le haría daño, no vio la crueldad en su mirada y esperaba que sus instintos fueran correctos.

— ¿Tengo alguna opción? Quiero ser libre.

—Abre tus muslos amplio para mí — Ella vacilo.

— ¿Que garantía tengo que no me forzaras? Tú podría decir que no entraras en mí, pero... — Ella se quedo sin aliento. Darien empujo sus muslos abriéndolos.

—Si yo quisiera forzar entrar en ti, podría y no serias capaz de detenerme. ¿Está mi punto? — El miedo hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. No espero a que lo hiciera. El tenía sus piernas abiertas y extendidas.

—Solo he dejado que un médico me vea así — El negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hombre era un estúpido si él no te pedía que extendieras tu sexo para la mutua estimulación.

Ella no podía discutir con Darien exactamente su suposición ya que hablar mal de su ex seria lo correcto. Sus manos agarraron sus rodillas no era doloroso pero tenía un buen agarre en ella que le impidió cerrar sus piernas. Su mirada bajo y su boca se abrió en shock. El miedo se precipito de nuevo cuando vio el cyborg desnudo, excitado y definitivamente enormemente duro.

—El miedo no es necesario, Serena.

—Eres grande en todas partes — Su mirada se negó a dejar la dura polla oscura que apuntaba directamente a ella mientras el cyborg la sostenía con los muslos bien abiertos —Demasiado grande.

Darien siguió su mirada a su sexo y luego levanto la cabeza para fruncir el ceño ante ella.

—Si progresamos al coito real, no voy a hacerte daño. Los cuerpos de las mujeres están diseñados para estirarse. Es solo una cuestión de entrar lentamente para darle el tiempo para adaptarse a mi tamaño.

—Es fácil decirlo. Tú no eres el que va tener metido ese tamaño donde la luz no brilla.

El tuvo la desfachatez de reírse. Serena se le quedo viendo. Darien sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. Su mirada bajo a la V de sus muslos y su boca se abrió, su lengua humedeció sus labios llenos.

—Tienes poco vello para ser humana.

—Pensé que habías dicho que solo conocías mujeres cyborg.

Serena trato de distraerse del hecho de que el estudiaba su coño muy de cerca. Nadie más que el doctor lo había hecho. Ni siquiera su ex la había puesto bajo escrutinio de la manera en que Darien. Lo hizo. Parecía fascinado, a juzgar por su expresión.

—No tienes ningún vello ahí abajo, así que asumo que ellos tampoco.

—O bien ellos no tienen vello en absoluto o mucho de ello — Él ladeo la cabeza. Los ojos marrones oscuro se alzaron y se encontraron con los de ella. — ¿es tu patrón de cabello similar a una flecha?

Un rubor calentó las meSerenaas de Serena.

—Se pone muy aburrido a veces a bordo, ¡de acuerdo! Deja de darme esa mirada. No me gusta mucho el vello en el cuerpo y cuando uso el removedor de cabello yo tiendo a hacer patrones a veces — Ella hizo una pausa. — eso no es raro.

—Si tú lo dices. Es atractivo. Nuestro tiempo empieza ahora y voy a parar en cinco minutos si todavía lo deseas.

El llamo a su mata atractivo. Serena frunció el ceño, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la hora marcaba abajo. Cuanto más él la examinara el no haría otra cosa. Ella se relajo. Solamente hablaría y él se detendría hasta que los cinco minutos hubieran transcurrido.

—Yo podría decirte como hacer esos patrones con la varita — Algo brillo en sus ojos.

—Se que puedes. Dime después de que mis cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos hayan pasado.

—Maldición. Demasiado para mi plan — Serena se puso tensa cuando el inclino el rostro flotando cerca de su piel. Su intención queda clara cuando el aliento caliente abanico a través de sus muslos internos. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. — no puedes.

El hizo una pausa, dándole una sonrisa divertida y arqueo la ceja.

— ¿No puedo qué?

—Ya sabes — Un rubor profundo se extendió por sus meSerenaas. — He leído archivos de ficción con sexo en ellos y tú no puedes hacer eso. Yo asumí que tú querías tocar, pero no poner tu cara ahí.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es mmm...bueno antihigiénico — Ella asintió con la cabeza, al dar con eso. El tuvo la audacia de reírse.

— ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que puede sacar tu mente? No es de extrañar que no sepas de satisfacción sexual si tú no permites a tu hombre tocarte a su antojo.

—Él nunca trato eso — Darien suspiro, soplo mas aire caliente sobre sus muslos y el coño.

—Patético.

—No lo soy.

—Yo estaba hablando de tu macho. Cállate Serena — El frunció el ceño. — relájate y dale una oportunidad. Tú debes disfrutar. Tengo una gran experiencia en esto.

— ¿Ellas te obligaron hacer eso? — Su boca se abrió — Pensé que solo los hombres trataban de hacer que las mujeres fueran abajo — La ira apretó su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Tu hombre te forzaba a tus rodillas?

—Lo intento un par de veces, pero no funciono para él. Parece que tenemos mucho en común.

Ella se negaba a admitirlo pero los malos recuerdos pasaron por su mente de su ex marido gritándole y tratando de hacer eso hasta que ella lo amenazo con matarlo mientras dormía. Un profundo gruñido salió de la garganta de Darien.

—No era solo toda la fuerza de las mujeres por lo que me tenían — Él tomo otro respiro profundo. — una vez que dañaron los chips dentro de mi cabeza eso me permitió cerrar mis reacciones físicas encontrando placer aunque yo no estuviera dispuesto en un principio en ser criador.. Si alguien toca tu cuerpo de la manera correcta, la necesidad de gratificación sexual se vuelve intensa. Tú participaras en el acto.

—Yo no creo que eso suceda.

— Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Serena — Silencio. Serena cerró los labios con firmeza, lanzando una mirada a él.

—Está bien — Ella tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el haz a lo largo de techo. — no puedo detenerte, pero solo quiero que sepas que me siento muy incómoda con esto. Estoy contando los segundos hasta que te pueda decir que pares.

—Has eso — El sonaba divertido. — yo voy hacer esto.

Unas cálidas manos ajustaron sus control, deslizándose desde las rodillas hasta los muslos internos, sujetándolos abiertos más amplio, pero agarrándola a centímetros de su coño. El colchón cambio a medida que el gran cuerpo de Darien cambiaba de posición y para la sorpresa de Serena, dos pulgares extendieron sus labios vaginales para exponer su sexo interior a su vista. Ella cerró los ojos y se puso tensa, esperando que no fuera tan incomodo como ella sospechaba.

—Eres rosa — La sorpresa fue una emoción fácil de escuchar viniendo de él.

— ¿De qué color debo ser? — El se aclaro la garganta.

—Blanco o gris muy claro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Las cyborg son de ese color ahí abajo? — Serena admitió que era la conversación más rara que había tenido.

—Sí.

Serena abrió la boca para hacer otra ´pregunta, con la esperanza de utilizar más tiempo, pero luego la sorpresa la asalto con una lengua caliente y gruesa que se puso en contacto con su clítoris. Ella se tenso, la sensación congelo el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Un suave gruñido salió de Darien y luego sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris.

Tenía los ojos abiertos cuando él empezó a mamar de ella. Su lengua se movió adelante y atrás rápidamente al mismo tiempo. Crudo placer recorrió entre sus muslos extendiéndose directamente a su cerebro atónito.

Ella saco el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por completo y el aire lleno sus pulmones de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo se tenso y trato de moverse lejos del ataque intenso en su centro de placer. Las manos de Darien la sostenían firmemente en su lugar como si la hubiera ligado su inmovilidad. Aumento el éxtasis con cada latigazo de su lengua que le daba a Serena. Un gemido salió de sus labios.

Darien gruño más fuerte, enviando vibraciones a través de su clítoris hasta su vientre, que se endureció en respuesta. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras su cuerpo se tenso más y se dio cuenta de que sus talones se clavaron en la cama.

Le horrorizaba un poco que ella parecía estar presionando hacia arriba en contra de su boca en vez de tratar de sacudirse. El fuego que ardía en todo su cuerpo se puso más caliente hasta que ella supo que el sudor perlaba su piel. Ella no estaba respirando ni siquiera jadeaba ruidosamente.

Justo cuando pensó que iba a morir a causa de la sobre carga de euforia, el cyborg quito su boca. La sorpresa se apodero de ella por segunda vez, mientras estaba allí tratando de recuperar el aliento, doliendo por algo que estaba segura que sería la liberación sexual.

—Mírame.

Exigió Darien con voz ronca. Serena se obligo a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia abajo de su cuerpo hasta él. No podía hablar, no tenia palabras y lucho contra la confusión en su mente.

—Los cinco minutos se acabaron. ¿Quieres que pare? — Sus ojos negros y su rostro se habían oscurecido ligeramente, su tono normal aparentemente se sonrojo. — Mantengo mi palabra e hicimos un trato — Él hizo una pausa. — déjame darte placer. Déjame terminar.

He perdido mi mente, por fin podía pensar. Su cuerpo sufría. Dolía en realidad, sobre todo donde su boca había estado. Su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente y su vientre se estremecía. Podía sentir la humedad que corría por la comisura de su coño.

—Serena — Su profunda voz — Déjame terminar — Ella abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. — Deberías ver lo hermosa que te ves — Su pulgar se movió y froto su clítoris hinchado.

Serena se quedo sin aliento, la total intensidad de ese ligero toque la hizo luchar contra un gemido.

—Tu creciente respiración te ha puesto más rosa y tus ojos azules se oscurecieron por la pasión — Darien froto un círculo lento sobre su brote hinchado con la yema de su dedo pulgar. El inhalo. — podría hacer una comida contigo. ¿Tú sabes tan bien como hueles te ha llenado un macho con su lengua?

Nop, pensó. Todavía incapaz de hablar.

—Yo se la respuesta, ya que ningún hombre ha hecho esto antes.

Su pulgar se deslizo más abajo y poco a poco llenado su coño, entrando suavemente. Serena echo la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo sorprendida de lo increíblemente maravilloso que se sentía al tener un grueso dedo penetrándola. No había dolor, solo pura euforia y algo de la adolorida necesidad de adentro se alivio. Sus caderas se inclinaron en desobediencia contra su voluntad, ayudando a deslizarse más profundo.

—Darien — Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería, lo que quería decir, pues solo su nombre salió de sus labios.

—Eso suena como un sí.

Él jadeo las palabras antes de que el pulgar se retirara y entrara en ella de nuevo, esta vez con otro de sus dedos. Él ajusto su agarre sobre ella hasta que una mano mantenía los labios vaginales abiertos mientras el usaba su pulgar para presionar contra su clítoris.

El comenzó a bombear con su dedo dentro y fuera de su coño. Serena clavo las uñas en la cabecera de la cama, sus dedos desesperados por encontrar algo de donde agarrarse. Las sensaciones la inundaron, demasiadas para tomarlas o incluso controlarlas. Nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte, tan extremadamente encantador y entonces ella grito cuando el clímax se apodero de ella. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada choque explosivo de liberación que brillaba hasta que casi perdió el conocimiento.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de su rápida respiración. Se pregunto cuántos segundo había pasado, orando que solo fueran un corto tiempo antes de que ella regresara y luego volvió a gemir cuando Darien retiro lentamente su dedo de su todavía estremecido coño. Se obligo a abrir los ojos y se encontró un par de ojos negros, en apariencia enojados. Eso la desconcertó, la rabia era evidente en Darien. Ella se limito a mirarlo cuando él se levanto sobre sus manos y rodillas, logrando evitar sus ahora relajadas y abiertas piernas en el colchón. Gruño palabras que ella no pudo entender, hablando demasiado bajo para su oído. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de él mientras retrocedía de su cama, se puso de pie al final y continúo mirando hacia ella.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Darien y vio su polla todavía semi dura, sintiendo el latido de su propio corazón y luego él se dio la vuelta, presentándole un culo carnoso y desnudo.

—Yo estaba equivocado. Estas muy apretada y temo hacerte daño. Lo siento — Estaba demasiado estimulado sexualmente — Necesito enfriarme antes de que pueda confiar en mí mismo para no hacerte daño.

Serena lo miro en estado de shock muda mientras el cyborg desnudo salía de su habitación, dejándola todavía atada a la cama, sin sus pantalones y todavía aturdida por lo que había hecho con ella. Un minuto más tarde, cambio su pierna, enderezándola, solamente acostada tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su pie toco una mancha de humedad en el borde de la cama y levanto la cabeza para ver lo que era.

—oh mierda. Suspiro ella, comprendiendo porque él había huido.

Darien golpeo el tabique exterior en el pasillo después de que la puerta del cuarto de Serena se cerrara. La humillación y vergüenza se apoderaron de él. Dio la bienvenida al dolor que se le disparo en el brazo donde su puño había impactado el metal implacable. La ira también quemaba a través de él. Los cyborg femeninos le había dañado en más de un sentido no solamente quitándole la habilidad de teledirigir conexiones en las computadoras. Ellas dañaron su mente ya que tuvo problemas para controlar sus respuestas físicas.

El volteo la cabeza, mirando la puerta del cuarto del capitán y se pregunto qué pensaba Serena de él ahora. Sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en él con tanta pasión sería un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría. Tal vez ella no sabía que él se había corrido justo al oírla y al probarla. Cuando sus músculos se habían cerrado alrededor de su dedo y el sintió su liberación, había perdido el control total con su aroma ahogando sus sentidos. Apenas rosando su polla contra su edredón le había hecho terminar. Él se había corrido como si fuera un hombre humano inexperto que acababa de tener sexo por primera vez.

Sus hombros se hundieron. El flexiono su palpitante mano y le echo un vistazo, observando manchas de sangre a través de sus nudillos. Ni siquiera podía controlar su propio temperamento, admitió en silencio. Sus ojos se cerraron y tomo una respiración profunda, calmante. Abrió los ojos y camino por el pasillo después de haber recuperado el control de sus furiosas emociones.

¿Cómo puedo enfrentarla? No tenía una respuesta a las preguntas que le atormentaban. Me ofrecí a arreglarla aunque no me puedo repárame a mí mismo.

Entro en la bodega de carga y frunció el ceño a Arm. Los sensores de los ojos del androide se abrieron y sus rasgos humanoides cambiaron a un simulacro de sonrisa.

—Hola señor.

—Apaga. Voy a usar una de esas latas de limpieza y no quiero que me veas. No quiero no verme en este momento.

Arm titubeo y luego siguió sus órdenes. La luz se apago de sus sensores y él se quedo completamente inmóvil. Darien envidio al androide su control total, mientras el abría una puerta del armario donde Serena había almacenado el contenedor cuando ella lo limpio. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ella en breve. Ella necesitaba comer la cena. Estaría condenado si ella sufría solo porque él había tenido un momento muy vergonzoso y frustrante enfrente de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Robando a Darien**

**Os dejamos 3 capis más.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

El olor a comida despertó a Serena. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de una actitud más calmada de Darien dentro de su habitación. Él se había puesto otro par de mal ajustados pantalones, estaba sin camisa junto a la puerta y sostenía un bandeja. No dijo una palabra cuando la coloco sobre la única mesa en la habitación.

— ¿Podría usar el baño? También me gustaría no estar desnuda de la cintura para abajo — El cyborg se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—Yo pensaba desatarte.

La vergüenza calentó sus meSerenaas cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la mirada de Darien pasó por encima de su cuerpo, vacilando sobre sus muslos desnudos, con una intensidad que ella no podía dejar de apreciar. El se aclaro la garganta mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

—Me disculpo por mi abrupta salida anterior.

Serena no estaba segura de que decir cuando le desato cuidadosamente las muñecas. No estaba todo bien. Él la dejo medio desnuda y confusa por su enojo. Esa había sido la más alucinante experiencia de su vida y él solamente salió a grandes zancadas después.

Ella se sentó cuando él la libero, tiro de su camisa hacia abajo para cubrir su regazo y comenzó a frotar sus muñecas.

— ¿Te duelen? — Lentamente él se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus miradas por fin se encontraron. Él extendió sus manos.

—Déjame verlas.

—Están bien — Ella no estaba segura que dejar que el la tocara fuera buena idea, incluso si ella dudara que él la hiriera.

—Estas enojada.

—No — Ella debatió cuidosamente sus palabras. — estoy confundida y no estoy segura de lo que tenemos que decirnos ahora. Yo nunca he...

— ¿Nunca qué? — El estudio su expresión cuidadosamente.

— ¿Nunca has sido atada?

—Oh, he sido atada muchas veces. Mi ex marido, que regularmente temía que yo fuera a huir. Mi padre lo habría matado si hubiera huido de él y si algo malo me hubiera pasado cuando estuve en su cuidado. Yo solamente no sé cómo actuar contigo.

—Él abuso de ti, restringiéndote, forzándote a actos sexuales sobre tu cuerpo. Algo malo si te paso a ti — La furia profunda sonaba en la voz de Darien.

—Él nunca considero las cosas que me hizo como maltrato, siempre y cuando el no me diera una paliza. Su idea de abuso había sido si yo hubiera conseguido escapar de nuestros cuartos y algunos hombres me violaran. Sabía que mi padre lo habría destripado si otro hombre alguna vez me tocaba.

—Yo podría localizarlo y matarlo — Serena sonrió.

—Te ves serio — Él parpadeo.

—Lo soy.

—Darren no vale la pena.

— ¿Ese es su nombre?

—Tiendo a ir con imbéciles, pero si. Eso es lo que le puso su madre en su acta de nacimiento — Ella se encogió de hombro. — además, tengo la sensación de que mi padre le hizo pagar. Te dije que gano ese titulo de sanguinario, pero le permitió al imbécil vivir.

—Si fueras mía, te protegería mejor que tu padre — Su sonrisa murió cuando se dio cuenta de la sinceridad tan absoluta.

—Gracias — Le conmovió que lo dijera en serio. — Si yo fuera tuya lo apreciaría — Darien desvió la mirada y luego regreso su mirada a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso. Estoy dañado. No es tu culpa que yo haya fallado en la lección que quería enseñarte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toque a una mujer, no desde que me gane mi libertad y la situación me estimulo en gran medida sexualmente. Eres muy atractiva para mí. También nunca había tenido una mujer bajo mi control total y lo disfrute.

A Serena se le congelo la mente. La mayoría de los chicos en su limitada experiencia no volverían hablar de ello si tuvieron un momento embarazoso. Acababan por fingir que nunca sucedió. No estaba segura que decir por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—No lo está. Deseo arreglarte aunque yo este físicamente dañado. Pienso intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez me asegurare de que ese incidente no se repita — Dudo antes de alcanzar su bolsillo y extrajo una redonda banda verde de goma. — he descargado alguna información del ordenador. Esto ayudara.

— ¿Un sello de goma de ventilación? Yo sé que es eso. Tuve que arreglar una ruptura cuando me molestaba el silbido de una brecha entra la ventilación y la misma apertura.

—Las especificación son lo suficientemente cerca para emular un anillo de polla — Serena sabía que su boca se abrió mientras lo miraba boquiabierta.

—Me ayudara a mantener una larga erección y justo lo suficiente para evitar la eyaculación precoz — Serena no tenía palabras.

—Te he sorprendido — Él empujo a su bolsillo trasero el anillo de goma de regreso. — te falle antes pero no volverá suceder.

—No es gran problema — Ella asintió con la cabeza. — en serio. Vamos a dejar eso.

—Por el momento, podemos. Usa las instalaciones mientras busco en tu habitación armas escondidas y luego comeremos — El vacilo. — después vamos a trabajar en el miedo a los hombres de nuevo.

Ella se forzó a moverse. Huyo por la pequeña habitación a la esquina, cerrando a la puerta detrás de ella. Se apoyo en ella, mirando a la unidad de espuma limpiadora antes de obligar a su cuerpo a moverse.

Se lavo las manos y la cara y cepillo los dientes al último. Se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada. Él estaba parado del otro lado. No estaba segura de que hacer y no quería dejar la pequeña habitación.

—Serena? — Él toco la puerta. — no intentes atacarme.

—No lo hare.

—Cerraste la puerta.

—Tenía que usar las instalaciones.

—Sal

Ella vacilo y luego cogió la manija. El cyborg grande estaba parado donde bloqueaba la salida. Intento tragar su ansiedad.

—No quería que me miraras mientras yo realizaba actos privados — El dio un paso atrás.

—Ven a comer. Prepare la comida.

Su estomago rugió ante la sola mención de comer. El olor a comida penetro en sus sentidos. Poco a poco se movió alrededor de él para posarse en el borde de la cama, el único lugar donde podía sentarse en su habitación. Se movió lento con la esperanza de que Darien se diera cuenta que no era tan estúpida para atacarlo físicamente.

Darien vacilo y luego recupero la bandeja. La llevo a la cama, se sentó junto a ella y coloco la comida entre ellos. Hizo un ademan con la mano hacia el plato.

—Procede.

Ella dudo solo un segundo antes de alcanzar un bocadillo. El relleno era proteína sintética, pero servido caliente en lugar de frio. El silencio de la habitación creció un poco incomodo mientras masticaba la comida. Aventuro una mirada a él mientras ingería.

— ¿Bueno? — Él sostenía su propio bocadillo a unas pulgadas de sus labios, estudiándola de cerca.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Me comprometo a cuidar de ti muy bien, pero debes permanecer bajo mi custodia. Estoy seguro de que estas preocupada por tu futuro, pero no es necesario. Mi plan es localizar a mi pueblo, restablecer el control en ti de tu nave y los androides y dejarte en paz cuando se acoplen a nosotros.

Mirando fijamente a sus ojos, ella esperaba que la honestidad y franqueza que vio en el no fuera una ilusión de su parte.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—Tú me salvaste. Sé que los seres humanos pueden ser taimados y crueles, pero yo soy un cyborg. Se perfectamente lo que es incorrecto y estoy en deuda contigo.

—Me alegro de que me lo digas.

—Todavía te voy a arreglar, Serena — El corazón de ella dio un vuelco.

—No hay necesidad. Me demostraste que no todos los toques son dañinos.

La ira hizo que apretara su boca antes de tomar un bocado, mastico. Él la miro con una mirada entornada hasta que ella aparto su mirada, concentrándola en su comida. Comieron en silencio. Darien termino antes que ella y se puso de pie, mirando hacia ella.

Serena dio un sorbo a su bebida, ignorándolo deliberadamente y evito levantar la barbilla, aunque ella podía sentir que él la miraba, esperando. El nerviosismo hizo que sus manos temblaran. Planeaba volver a tocarla, había admitido eso y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No la había lastimado antes, exactamente lo contrario de hecho. Y ella admitió estar un poco curiosa, ahora que su temor no estaba presente.

—Tu estas estancada — Su era suave y sonaba divertido.

—Si — No había razón para mentir. — no sé lo que quieres de mi, Darien.

—Mírame

Ella lo miro mientras devolvía la bebida a la bandeja. Los ojos oscuros de Darien eran intensos concentrados en su cara, alargo la mano hacia la cintura de sus pantalones y ella bajo su enfoque para ver sus dedos trabajar en la abertura frontal.

—No voy hacerte daño. Esto va ser sobre el aprendizaje del placer.

El movió sus caderas un poco para desnudar más su cuerpo cuando sus pantalones bajaron. Le fascino como su piel se revelaba. Unos centímetros más y ella contuvo el aliento mientras su polla salto libre del material. Ella miro su gran sexo, erecto, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Le sorprendió que algo de ese tamaño pudiera desafiar la gravedad. Esta vez no tenía miedo de él.

— ¿qué te asusta de los hombres? — Ella trago saliva.

—Te lo dije, me han hecho daño — Ella no amplió su explicación, pensando que él podía adivinar lo que ella había querido decir acerca de su ex.

—Realmente podría seguirle la pista y matarlo si tú lo pides como pago de mi parte por rescatarme del carguero.

—No me tientes.

Le sorprendió que ella sonriera, divertida por la imagen de cómo iba a reaccionar Darren si alguna vez se encontraba con el terrible cyborg. Se dio cuenta de que debería ella correr a otra habitación para tratar de ocultarse del hombre que empujo sus pantalones sobre sus muslos y salía de ellos. En cambio dijo,

—Le gustaba atemorizar. Lo excitaba más.

—Yo no quiero eso — Darien se enderezo, parado inmóvil, lo que le permitió estudiar cada centímetro de él si ella se atrevía —

— ¿qué te haría tener menos miedo de mi? Podrías tocarme — La idea de lazar sus manos para poner sus manos sobre él hizo que sus dedos se enredaran sobre su regazo. La curiosidad la tentaba realmente a hacerlo.

—No te voy atacar. No me voy excitar por hacerte daño. Tócame. Tal vez eso hará más cómoda la visión de mi cuerpo — Él dudo. — sé que mi tamaño es intimidante, pero yo nunca lo usaría en tu contra para causarte dolor. Una emoción brillo en sus ojos pues ella la capto. No estaba segura de por qué él se sentía vulnerable. Tenía toda una vida de sentirse así, ella reconoció esa mirada.

—Es una locura.

Él se movió lentamente y se sentó en la cama a unos centímetros de ella. Ella hecho una mirada a su regazo, un poco sorprendida frente a su dura erección y luego aparto la mirada de nuevo a su cara.

— ¿Que está mal en que yo quiera ayudarte a superar tu miedo a los hombres?

—Yo no te conozco y estas desnudo — El acerco su mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia afuera.

—Toma mi mano

Ella vacilo y luego abrió los dedos, realmente poniendo su mano en la suya. Él no hizo ningún comentario si se dio cuenta que ella temblaba. Él acerco su mano a su pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón y suavemente la sostuvo ahí. El calor radio de su piel, más que nadie que jamás había tocado.

—Estas muy caliente.

—Tú lo mencionaste antes.

Ella había creído que estaba enfermo con fiebre. El soltó su mano, dejando que ella lo tocara por su cuenta. Ella lo miro a sus hermosos ojos mientras sus dedos subían a su clavícula, ahí vacilo y luego se deslizo más arriba a la curva de su hombro amplio.

—No hay necesidad de ser tímida. Me quedare quieto — Él la animo en voz baja. — no hay dolor aquí, Serena — El hizo una pausa. — no voy hacerte daño.

La honestidad y sinceridad brillaban en sus ojos. Serena quería creerle, pero sería una locura hacerlo. No lo conocía, los cyborg tenían que ser bastante peligrosos, teniendo en cuenta que el gobierno de la tierra había intentado matarlos a todos, pero su otra mano se alzo para tocar sus muslos a centímetros por encima de su rodilla. Piel caliente la recibió allí también. Darien respiro profundo.

—Me voy a acostar y me puedes explorara si lo deseas.

Ella lo soltó y vio como lentamente se tendía en la cama hasta descansar sobre su espalda. Sus brazos se levantaron y entrelazo los dedos detrás de su cabeza, con las palmas formando una almohada.

—Adelante Serena, puedes explorar cualquier parte de mí que desees.

Ella se permitió viajar su mirada sobre su impresionante cuerpo. La belleza de su musculoso y tonificado cuerpo no se le perdió a ella. A pesar de su coloración gris inusual le atraía, tentándola a extender sus manos sobre él.

— ¿Alguna vez has tocado voluntariamente a un hombre?

—No.

— ¿Que temes?

Las imágenes de su pasado brillaron. Su ex marido realmente la había lastimado y por encima de todo, él había sido verbalmente abusivo. Nunca había querido tocar a un hombre antes, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo sin miedo. Lentamente se clavo en ella que no tenía miedo. Sintió curiosidad, sin duda, pero los recuerdos de lo que Darien había hecho a su cuerpo la hicieron sentir...excitación.

—No estoy segura — Admitió ella, acariciando su muslo, sorprendida de la pequeña cantidad de vello ahí, podría ser suave y que su cálida piel podría ser de textura sedosa, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de sus músculos que estaban al acecho apenas debajo.

—No hay dolor aquí — Le aseguro una vez más. — nunca te haría daño. Te doy mi palabra.

Su mirada se levanto de su cuerpo para mirar sus intensos y hermosos ojos. La sinceridad brillaba en sus profundidades oscuras y ella realmente quería creer lo suficiente para dar fe de su palabra.

—Me puedes tocar en cualquier lugar, explora cualquier cosa y me quedare quieto.

Serena vacilo y luego cambio de postura en la cama, doblando la rodilla y se dio la vuelta para míralo. Su otra mano se movió un poco cuando ella se acerco y firmemente puso su mano sobre su otro muslo. Ella bajo la mirada, observando con asombro como su polla se ponía rígida aun mas, llegando directamente a su estomago.

—Adelante —La exhorto — ¿Alguna vez has tocado el sexo de un hombre?

— No — Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo cuando se concentro en su rígido eje. Su mano derecha se deslizo por su muslo lentamente. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de llegar, su polla se movió, sacudiéndose un poco y ella se congelo.

—Es una reacción normal. Estoy muy excitado. Tus manos son muy suaves y casi me torturan con ganas de más.

— ¿Tú no me vas tumbar, inmovilizándome y me obligaras a tomarte? — Su boca se tenso.

—No. Realmente quiero cinco minutos a solas con el hombre que puso el terror en tus ojos — Su miedo se alivio al instante y ella sonrió.

— ¿Que le harías a ese imbécil? — Fue el turno de Darien de dudar.

—No quiero asustarte, pero soy capaz de ser violento bajo ciertas circunstancias. Me gustaría lastimarlo de la manera que lo hizo contigo — Sus cejas se alzaron y su sentido de humor salió.

— ¿Quieres inmovilizarlo y forzarlo a que te tome? — Sus ojos redondeados con horror.

— ¡No! No estoy en lo de forzar el sexo y los machos no me excitan.

Yo desearía atemorizarlo y causarle dolor.

Ella se rio, totalmente relajada.

—Estaba haciendo una broma.

—No es gracioso que un hombre te haya hecho daño — Su sonrisa murió.

—Lo sé. A veces lidio con el dolor haciendo bromas. Es un mecanismo de defensa que me ha mantenido cuerda cuando los tiempos se vuelven muy malos.

—Entiendo. Vamos a olvidar a el... — él hizo una pausa.

—Imbécil.

Serena sonrió de nuevo y bajo su atención a su polla. Le sorprendió lo grande que era, el color gris más oscuro fascinante y él no tenía vello ahí. Su mano se movió, avanzando poco a poco hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos rozaron la base de su eje. Él contuvo el aire, pero no le pidió que se detuviera. Ella levanto la vista, vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados y luego abiertamente estudio la parte de la anatomía masculina que había temido mas.

Su mano rozo el eje tentativamente al principio. Le sorprendió que la piel se sintiera más suave y aterciopelada, a pesar de que estaba increíblemente duro por el deseo. El tomo una respiración profunda, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y ella se hizo más atrevida, tratando de rodear su polla. Su dedo índice y pulgar no podían tocarse, su sexo era demasiado grueso para que ella lo hiciera.

Lo soltó y apoyo una mano en la cama mientras cambiaba de posición hasta cernirse sobre su regazo en sus rodillas. Los músculos que corrían a lo largo de su estomago hasta su caja torácica estaba tensos, crestas gruesas debajo de sus pies. Su mano se extendió allí para sentir, intrigada por su físico.

—Nunca he visto a nadie como tu — Los ojos oscuros se abrieron y se encontró con su mirada.

—Los cyborg somos diferentes. Creo que tú te ajustaras a mi color.

—Quiero decir en la forma que eres. Eres muy fuerte, ¿vedad? — Su lengua rosada salió afuera como una flecha para deslizarla sobre sus labios mientras la miraba.

—Sí. Soy notablemente más fuerte que los machos humanos. Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo en su cuerpo y luego se detuvo en su mano apoyada sobre su vientre.

— ¿Tienes piezas de metal adentro? — Ella miro su cara, esperando que la pregunta no lo insultara.

—Tengo implantes y algunos de mis huesos se han reforzado para trabajos forzosos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal con la idea de lo que debió haber sido para él.

—Lo siento. ¿Te dolió? — Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos sido creados en laboratorios y yo estaba totalmente crecido al tamaño adulto de sexo masculino por el tiempo que se nos permitió llegar a estar consientes. Había terminado de producirme por esa etapa.

Sonaba tan frio y estéril para Serena. La simpatía por el cyborg grande hizo que le frotara su piel otra vez sobre su vientre tenso, esta vez con la esperanza de calmar su triste mirada provocaba en sus hermosos ojos.

—Lo siento. El gobierno de la tierra hace un montón de cosas horribles desde que las guerras terminaron y los países se unieron. Creo que dejaron todo el poder a los burócratas hasta que realmente tienen complejo de dios.

—Tú no tienes la edad suficiente como para haber sido parte de lo que me hicieron a mí y estoy agradecido de estar vivo — Su rostro se tenso, sus labios se presionaron firmemente juntos en una línea sombría. — mi gente es capaz de acaparar el poder sobre la clase más débil también.

Ella vacilo para fisgonear pero ella realmente quería saber. Darien también la observaba y luego tomo una respiración profunda. Su sombría mirada le hizo preguntarse que había puesto en el esa expresión enojada.

—Más hombres cyborg fueron hecho que mujeres. Tuvieron problemas desde el principio en eso lo que hizo que ellos detuvieran la producción de nuestras mujeres.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué era eso?

—Tus hombres trataron de usarlas para el sexo y las mujeres cyborg se defendieron, fueron asesinados. No era rentable gastar dinero para crear algo que no iba a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para obtener un beneficio — Serena aparto la mirada de él y se sentó sobre la cama horrorizada.

—Oh dios — Darien se incorporo lentamente, con cuidado de no asustarla.

—Las cyborg mujeres tuvieron vidas difíciles. Había muy pocas en comparación con todos los hombres y cuando huimos de la tierra su sobrevivencia se convirtió en nuestras primera prioridad.

— ¿Escaparon muchos?

—No te puedo dar un número. Te di mi palabra que yo te liberaría y lo que aprendiste del gobierno de la tierra es demasiado para aprender.

—No te voy a delatar — Le dolió un poco que Darien pensara que ella lo haría pero después recordó, ellos no se conocían. — lo juro.

—Me niego dar cifras.

—Está bien. No es importante, pero espero que muchos de ustedes lo hicieran — Realmente lo sentía. Él la miro, estudiándola, su cuerpo se relajo después de una cuantas respiraciones profundas.

—Te creo.

—Bien. Sé que somos diferentes, pero puedes confiar en mí — Darien lentamente se acerco. Ella se tenso pero su mano solo cubrió la suya. Los dedos cálidos y suaves se curvaron alrededor de la parte posterior de su mano. Se dio cuenta de cuánto más grande era en comparación de la suya y empequeñecía la suya al sostenerla.

—Serena? — Su mirada se levanto.

— ¿Si? — Tragando saliva, su manzana de Adán se movió.

—No somos tan diferentes y tenemos algo en común.

Ella no podía ver qué. Ellos tenían pasados drásticamente diferentes. Ella venia de del vientre de su madre, él venía de un laboratorio. Tenía la piel color rosa y el gris. Ella no tenía huesos reforzados, cualquier cosa que eso significara, pero él sí. No eran similares en tamaño pero por mucho.

—Ambos hemos sido utilizados para el sexo en contra de nuestra voluntad. Yo fui obligado a ser semental de nuestras hembras. Al principio estuve de acuerdo a las pruebas y al intentar el coito con una pocas hembras para descubrir si éramos capaces de reproducirnos. Me gusto el sexo al principio, pero cuando dos de las hembras se preñaron de mi me di cuenta de la gravedad de las consecuencias.

— ¿Tienes dos hijos? — Por alguna razón no le gusto oír eso.

—Solo voluntariamente ayude a crear dos. El resto fue el resultado de donaciones forzadas de mi cuerpo — Serena lo miro con un gesto rápido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que algunas de tus propias mujeres realmente te obligaron a tener relaciones sexuales? — Ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar. Él tenía que ser el hombre más grande, el hombre más fuerte que jamás habían visto sus ojos. No había realmente creído cuando lo había dicho él antes, anotándose un punto para ganar su confianza, pero ella ya no creí eso más.

—Eres tan grande.

—Nuestras mujeres son fuertes y no quería matarlas cuando peleábamos. Ellas me atacaban en grupo, restringiéndome y me drogaban para maneja mi mente. Cuando se les acabaron las drogas me operaron para dañar los implantes en mi cabeza que les permitieron controlar mis respuestas físicas. Ellas me torturaban hasta que mi cuerpo obedecía. Podía retener cualquier respuesta a las cosas que me hacían hasta que mis implantes fueron dañados — Muda, Serena lo miro boquiabierta.

—Los implantes me permitían amortiguar las partes de mi cuerpo. Fuimos creados para trabajar para los seres humanos y el trabajo físico puede ser muy doloroso a veces. No querían retrasar el avance de las tareas y habilidades al ignorar cualquier malestar que se considerara importante. También hubo riesgos de ser capturados y nosotros teníamos impermeable al dolor si nuestros captores trataban de torturarnos para sacarnos secretos del la compañía. Por supuesto, no habría sido tan útil para algunas tareas que nos había asignado si acababan por despojarnos de todas nuestras terminaciones nerviosas. También se convirtió en una forma de castigarnos. Ellos remotamente podían activar y desactivar los chips según fuera necesario a los supervisores. Ellos apagaban el chip para golpearnos como castigo y nos hacían sufrir dolor causado por varios días hasta que nos curábamos.

Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena, dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

— ¿Qué demonios te hicieron a ti?

— ¿El gobierno o las mujeres?

Siempre pensando que había recibido un trato injusto en la vida con la pérdida de su madre tan joven, teniendo que ser criada por una tía que la mantenía recluida de otras personas para su protección y luego aprender que clase de hombre se había vuelto su padre. Por supuesto, sus años con sus ex marido había sido una pesadilla, pero él la había alimentado y vestido y no se había atrevido a infringirle daño corporal a excepción de algunas veces que la había forzado a tener sexo. Aun así, si bien no había sido agradable en lo más mínimo, no había causado deliberadamente dolor físico. El había sido más aterrador sobre ella con amenazas para mantenerla bajo control.

—Serena?

—Realmente siento que hayas tenido una vida tan dura — Él la estudio.

—Me ha hecho más fuerte y más decidido a sobrevivir — Ella podía relacionar eso.

—Las mujeres... — ella hizo una pausa. — ¿realmente te humillaron y te lastimaron? — Él tomo una respiración profunda y luego se inclino más cerca, pero no la toco.

—Dependía que hembra me usara. Lo peor que me hicieron fue dañar mis implantes y el forzar la donación de esperma. Estoy feliz de que saliera bien la floración de los niños produciendo un avance en nuestra raza, pero me entristece que no se me permitiera conocerlos. Las mujeres me consideraban esclavo y mantenían a los niños alejados de mí en todo momento por miedo a que pudiera hacerles daño. Temían que fuera capaz de eso ya que yo no quería ser usado de esa manera pero yo nunca habría hecho eso. Ellos son una parte física de mí, por lo que habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a los niños de cualquier daño.

Preguntas llenaron su mente, tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Darien hablo antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa de ellos.

—Tenía que estar seguro acostado sobre la espalda en una cama para que ellas me torturaran si era necesario. Se dieron cuenta rápidamente que un gran daño físico haría mi cuerpo tensarse y provocar picos de adrenalina que me daban una erección. El gobierno de la tierra nos había enseñado como infligir gran dolor sin dejarnos daños físicos permanentes. Una vez que el dolor se hacía demasiado y tuvieran la reacción física que querían, ellas me montaban hasta que conseguían mi semilla. Cada vez que ellas entraban en la habitación donde me tenían sabía que había desesperanza y temor de lo que iba a suceder. De vez en cuando tenían que permitir que me levantara para evitar que se formaran ulceras en mi piel nunca dejaba la cama donde me tenían encadenado. Si tenía suerte, de vez en cuando ellas creían que me habían vuelto menos amenazante y demasiado débil para atacar. Me las arreglé para escapar un par de veces cuando ellas se volvían descuidadas y relajaban el número de guardias que me asignaban para llevarme al rio.

Él hizo una pausa, mirando a Serena. Ella no podía hablar. El horror de lo que él dijo le penetro.

—Había meses que permanecía libre hasta que sus partidas de caza me encontraban de nuevo. Cuando mis hermanos cyborg nos rescataron del planeta que chocamos y se dieron cuenta de mi situación me liberaron de las hembras. Las hembras no tuvieron más control de mi cuerpo pero ellas por supuesto se quedaron con los niños que fueron creados con mi esperma.

Serena no pensó, solo reacciono. Ella extendió la mano y le acaricio la meSerenaa, miro fijamente sus hermosos ojos y parpadeo para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban cegándola.

—Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y su mano se levanto hacia su meSerenaa, gentilmente le quito la lagrima que resbalaba por su rostro. Cuando el hablo, él susurro.

— ¿Tú derramas lagrimas por mi? — Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Nunca lloras? — Él se quito de su toque y dejo caer la mano sobre la cama cerca de su muslo.

—Una expresión física no cambia las circunstancias en mi vida o lava los recuerdos que debo vivir.

— ¿Estas amargado? — Él se movió en la cama y aparto la mirada de ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Seria una emoción inútil que solo permitiría que me obsesionara con los errores cometidos en mi contra. Ojala que algún día lo supere y consiga vivir plenamente — Él se aclaro la garganta. — tengo que hacer lo mejor de lo que me ha pasado ya que no hay forma de reparar el daño de los implantes.

Su fuerza la impresiono y era más allá de su cuerpo musculoso.

—Eres increíble — Él frunció el ceño y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — No estaba segura de como explicárselo.

—Solamente lo eres. — Él le dio una mirada perpleja y supo que no entendía. Trato de encontrar la manera de expresárselo.

—Cuando me libere de mi ex marido yo de plano odiaba a todos los hombres y renuncie a ellos. Tú lo manejas mucho mejor, no me has lastimado o tomado contra mí por lo que te hicieron. Podrías. Me tienes a tu merced.

—Tú nunca me lastimaste, Serena. Estoy en deuda con ustedes y estoy dispuesto a pagártelo.

Un horrible pensamiento la golpeo cuando su mirada voló a su cuerpo desnudo. Su erección se había suavizado, su cuerpo refleja la falta de interés en el sexo y su boca se abrió.

—Oh dios mío lo siento mucho — Se levanto de la cama y cogió una almohada mientras se ponía de pie. Ella se dio la vuelta y la levanto hacia Darien, con el objetivo de tapar su regazo. Sus reflejos fueron de velocidad del rayo cuando él la cogió y su cuerpo se tenso.

— ¿Me atacas con una almohada y me pides disculpas por ello?

—No, cúbrete. Tú hiciste eso por mí, para pagarme y debes odiarme por ponerte en esa situación. No tienes que forzarte a tocarme como una forma de darme las gracias — Ella se giro, dándole la espalda. — pensé que quería tener sexo conmigo, pero ahora estoy segura que es traumatizante para ti. Lo siento mucho, mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien lentamente se puso de pie y dejo caer la almohada en la cama, Serena se paro delante de él, manteniendo su cuerpo alejado para darle privacidad. La humana lo había conmocionado profundamente con su percepción de la situación en la que estaban. Ella realmente creía en lo que había dicho, a pesar de que había llegado a la conclusión equivocada.

—Yo no te odio y escogí arreglarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo — Ella hablo en voz tan baja que apenas capto sus palabras. — solo ponte los pantalones y no te hagas esto. Ya has tenido suficiente de las mujeres que usan tu cuerpo para sus propios fines y no es por eso que te salvé. No esperaba nada al hacerlo. Yo solo no podía salir de ahí sabiendo lo que había en el almacén para ti.

El dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro hasta que toco su espalda. El deseo calentó su sangre cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus piernas estaban expuestas en su camisa. Si ella levantara los brazos expondría la parte baja de su culo. Su miembro se endureció y sus manos temblaban por tocarla.

—Quiero arreglarte, pero esa no es la única razón por la que decidí mostrarte el placer que es posible entre hombres y mujeres.

Serena volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia él por encima de su hombro. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron por largo rato. Ella tenía un rostro expresivo y eso a él le gustaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, mejor aprendía a leerla. Justo en ese momento supo que ella no acababa de creerle.

—Me siento atraído por ti y curioso por si nuestras relaciones sexuales entre nosotros serian agradables. He tenido estos pensamientos desde que limpiaste la avena de mi cuerpo.

— ¿En serio?

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca disminuyeron. Darien se trago un gemido. Si él supiera que no iba a asustarla, le habría demostrado lo mucho que la deseaba. Él nunca había muerto por tener una mujer antes sin drogas o estimulación extrema forzada. Serena solo al estar parada cerca de él lo tenía deseando poder tirarla a la cama y tomarla. El recuerdo del sabor de su excitación, los sonidos que ella hacia cuando él la había lamido, tenían la sangre llenando su polla hasta casi doler, poniéndose duro como el acero. Nunca olvidaría lo suave, húmeda y apretada que había estado cuando él la había follado con los dedos.

—Quítate la camisa y vuelve a la cama.

Él esperaba que lo hiciera. Serena se volvió hacia él y le rozo con su camisa su sexo protuberante. Él se mantuvo quieto cuando ella bajo la vista a su polla. Retrocedió rápidamente quedándose sin aliento por la evidente sorpresa en que lo había tocado. Él agarro sus brazos para que no tropezara. Ambos se congelaron.

—Nosotros nos ayudaremos para dejar atrás nuestras pasadas experiencias — Su indecisión le hizo arrepentirse de lo que le dijo.

—Yo...

—Cometí un error al compartir tanto de mi pasado contigo — Admitió el, deteniéndola a que dijera que no. — creía que ibas a sentirte cómoda en vez de eso te di la impresión de que el sexo entre nosotros me traumatizaría. Eso es lo que tú dijiste. Te deseo.

Serena respiro hondo y soplo hacia afuera, no apartando la mirada mientras él la miraba con intensidad.

—Me alegro que me lo hayas contado todo.

—Yo no, si te rehúsas a permitir que te toque — Ella no se pudo resistir a mirar hacia su erección. El definitivamente tenía que estar interesado en el sexo. Se quedo mirando la prueba. Las cálidas mano que la agarraban suavemente soltaron sus brazos y el retrocedió a la cama, abrió los muslos y luego se hecho para atrás para descansar su peso sobre los codos.

—Ven a mí.

Su tono de mando llamándola por alguna razón ella le miraba boquiabierta su cuerpo perfecto estirado completamente desnudo en su cama. La pose que él hizo que su cuerpo respondiera a su fuerte atractivo sexual.

—Esto es una locura — Darien sonrió.

—Tú disfrutaste de lo que te hice con mi boca. Permíteme hacerlo de nuevo. Yo quiero. Yo también tomo placer de eso.

Sus pezones se tensaron y su vientre se estremeció en respuesta. Ella dio un paso y luego otro, hasta que se detuvo cerca de sus piernas.

—Está bien — Él se puso de lado y acaricio la cama junto a él.

—Extiéndete aquí.

La tentación y una oleada de deseo sedujeron a Serena. Ella toco su camisa, considerando quitársela, pero la timidez se apodero de ella. Subió a la cama rozando con su pierna la de él cuando se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Darien se puso más de lado y la acomodo recostada. Su corazón latía fuerte.

—No sé qué hacer — Admitió ella. El color de sus ojos se oscureció por el deseo.

—Yo sí. Solo relájate y déjame tocarte. Confía en mí en que no te hare daño.

Mirando fijamente esos increíbles ojos ella quiso creerle desesperadamente. Su cuerpo se relajo y le hizo un gesto brusco.

—Está bien.

El se levanto y se deslizo fuera de la cama. Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo cuando él busco algo en el suelo y no dijo una palabra cuando el saco el sello de ventilación del bolsillo de sus pantalones desechados. Sus brazos se deslizaron por las sabanas cuando ella las uso para empujar su pecho hacia arriba para obtener una mejor vista de la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Darien. Aturdida en silencio lo vio estirar la banda y ponérsela.

— ¿Eso no duele?

—No. No está demasiado apretado.

Ella tuvo que aceptar su palabra pero no podía ver cómo no. Se tumbo de nuevo, pensando en eso era mejor que mirar fijamente su polla o la banda verde que acababa de encajar cómodamente en la base de su pene. En cambio, ella trato de relajarse y no perder los nervios. Darien quería repetir lo que le había hecho antes, pero esta vez ella no estaba atada. Sus dedos se agarraron de la cama solo para aferrarse a algo. Unas manos fuertes suavemente agarraron sus rodillas y Serena brinco con su toque. El agarre de Darien se mantuvo flojo y le dio una sonrisa tensa.

—Tranquila. Solo relájate. Cierra los ojos si eso te va ayudar y solo permíteme ajustarme a ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando los ojos cerrados y respiro hondo. Ella se relajo de nuevo y no se tenso cuando Darien la forzó a extender las rodillas muy separadas. Sus meSerenaas se calentaron, sabiendo que él podía ver cada parte de su sexo cuando él la atrajo más cerca del borde de la cama, separando sus muslos más amplios.

—No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que creo que eres.

El tono profundo de su voz hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y la emoción corrió a través de ella cuando su cálido aliento abanico la cara interna de su muslo.

—Si supieras las ganas que tengo de hacer esto, tu nunca cuestionarías lo mucho que quiero tocarte y saborearte.

La respiración de Serena aumento mientras su corazón latía más rápido por la anticipación. El recuerdo de lo que él había hecho la hizo sentirse un poco ansiosa. Ella se tenso un poco cuando sus pulgares extendieron sus labios sexuales separada dolos y su lengua rozo su clítoris. Ella hizo un pequeño sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando él vacilo y luego lamio el pequeño brote.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios entreabiertos. El placer hizo que sus uñas se clavaran en las sabanas. Abrió las piernas más amplias por su cuenta para darle mejor acceso. Darien gimió contra su sensible carne y el ritmo aumento junto con la presión que aplicaba.

—Oh dios — Gimió ella. — se siente tan bien que casi duele. Ella se movió de su sujeción, rompiendo la conexión entre su cuerpo y la boca. La boca de Darien la dejo y Serena abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero él no dijo nada. En su lugar, cambio la sujeción sobre sus piernas, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ellas por la parte inferior, levantando la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta que descansaron en sus bíceps. Él se acerco a ella, sujetando sus piernas entre sus brazos y luego separo sus piernas otra vez con sus manos. Aparto la vista de ella para mirar a su coño un segundo antes de que bajara la cabeza, con la boca abierta.

Serena arqueo la espalda, cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho él. No podía mover sus caderas ahora. El tenía sujetos sus muslos abiertos, pero su fuerza no la asustaba. Los labios de Darien se cerraron en su clítoris y comenzó a succionar con fuertes tirones que la hacía gritar en éxtasis mientras la lengua frotaba furiosamente hacia arriba y abajo en su capullo palpitante. El placer se convirtió en casi dolor crudo y cuando tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir, el clímax la atravesó. Serena grito, su cuerpo tembló por la intensidad del mismo.

Ella se dio cuenta que el agarre de él sobre sus piernas disminuyo y ni siquiera se pregunto qué haría el después cuando le soltó sus piernas y puso sus pies apoyándolos en el colchón. Sus muslos se mantenían abiertos, pero ella no tenía fuerza para cerrarlos. La cama bajo cerca del final cuando más peso cayó sobre la cama. Piel caliente rozaron sus muslos internos y luego contra sus brazos donde descansaban sobre su cabeza. Peso presiono en la parte superior de ella, sujetándola lisa y eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

Darien se cernía sobre ella, su cuerpo apenas la tocaba y sus hermosos ojos oscuros se veían casi negros cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El había apoyado sus brazos cerca de su pecho. Su piel parecía más oscura para ella y su pasión endurecía sus gestos hasta que casi parecía sombrío, pero ella entendió.

—Te deseo. Por favor, di que sí. Voy a ser amable.

El quería estar dentro de ella. La imagen de su gran polla se fundió en su cerebro. Darien no estaba haciendo que lo tomara, sin embargo se lo había pedido y ella sabía que no era su ex—marido. No solo no se parecía en nada al imbécil con el que se había casado, pues Darien le había mostrado que el sexo podía ser increíble, intensamente placentero y quería saber si él se sentía bien en su interior. También la enfrentaba, algo que su ex nunca había hecho, siempre la tomaba por detrás después de inmovilizarla.

—Estoy un poco asustada, pero podemos intentarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella casi se rio ante el evidente alivio que él ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar. Ella sonrió y eso alivio un poco del miedo. Este no era Darren. Este era Darien, el cyborg que nunca le había hecho daño, que había tenido una docena de posibilidades para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Ella soltó la ropa de cama, observándolo respirar profundamente y sus manos temblaron un poco cuando toco el pecho que se cernía sobre ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel caliente y ella se congelo, sin saber si se le permitía rastrear su piel. Un suave gemido llego de Darien y él se lamio los labios, su atención fija en su boca.

—Quiero darte un beso.

Serena lamio los labios para humedecerlos y sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello. Él no se estaba alejando de su toque por lo que la animo a continuar con su exploración. Trazo ambos lados de su cuello y luego sus manos ahuecaron sus pómulos fuertes.

—Puedes.

Darien bajo su boca y Serena cerró los ojos, levantando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con él. No estaba segura de que esperar, pero el roce de los labios muy suaves no lo era. Darien tenía la boca de aspecto duro, pero su gentileza no debió sorprenderla. Darien parecía aterrador como el infierno por su tamaño de cyborg y distinción pero las apariencias eran engañosas cuando se trataba del increíblemente dulce cyborg.

El profundizo el beso, su lengua se adentro en su acogedora boca. Le sorprendió un poco cuando se probo a sí misma en su boca, habiendo momentáneamente olvidado lo que el acababa de hacer con ella, pero eso solo la excito mas. Los besos suaves se volvieron más agresivos, pero ella encontró su pasión fácilmente y sus manos dejaron su cara para envolverlas alrededor del cuello. Un dolor comenzó de nuevo y ella arqueo su espalda para presionar sus pechos con el pecho de Darien, la frustración estallo cuando ella se dio cuenta que no podía sentir su piel caliente tan bien con su camisa puestas. Ella rompió el beso y miro a los ojos negros de Darien. Se dio cuenta que realmente cambiaban de color cuando la pasión se apoderaba de él.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Su voz se había vuelto más profunda que casi gruño las palabras, pero no mostro enojo en su rostro. En su lugar, parecía preocupado. — voy a ir más lento.

—Quiero quitarme la camisa. Quiero sentir que nos tocamos — Admitió ella.

Darien empujo hacia arriba, apoyando su peso entero en una mano y con la otra agarro la parte delantera de la camisa. Para su sorpresa, él la abrió, el material solo se rompió con su fuerza y revelo sus pechos y estomago cuando se abrió.

—Lo siento — Darien se congelo. — ¿te estoy asustando, verdad? — Él tiro lejos el material destruido. — no era mi intención hacer eso.

Ella obligo a sus pulmones a funcionar.

—Está bien.

Sus manos temblaban mientras maniobraba debajo de él. Darien mantuvo la parte superior de su pecho apartado del suyo mientras ella se quitaba el resto de la camisa y la empujaba lejos de ellos. Ella se recostó lisa y se encontró con su mirada de nuevo, viendo arrepentimiento en sus rasgos. Ella se concentro en eso en lugar de reconocer que yacía bajo Darien completamente desnuda. Ella no quería sentirse avergonzada por su desnudez.

—Estoy muy excitado y quiero darte lo que tu deseas. Debí haberte quitado suavemente en lugar de simplemente rasgarlo — De repente ella se rio, el humor de la situación la golpeo.

—Estoy bien. Me sorprendió pero no me atemorizaste ni nada. Odiaba esa camisa de todas formas.

— ¿Estás segura? — Él estudio sus ojos. — Si tu quieres que paremos podemos hacerlo — Eso reconforto a Serena.

—No quiero parar — Ella casi se rio de nuevo, pero se abstuvo por el evidente alivio que brillo en el rostro de Darien.

—Quiero saberlo todo.

Darien bajo lentamente su pecho hasta que estuvieron piel con piel. La sensación de su carne caliente presionando la suya hizo cosas en Serena. Maravillosas sensaciones inundaron su cuerpo y sus manos agarraron sus hombros. — confió en ti — Admitió en voz baja. — estoy un poco asustada, va a doler porque siempre lo ha hecho, pero nunca he deseado a nadie tampoco. El único hombre que he conocido nunca me hizo ansiar del modo que tú lo haces. No hay comparación, pero yo solo quería que lo supieras.

—Nunca he deseado a nadie como a ti — Darien admitió. — me mataría antes de causarte dolor.

—Dame un beso y vamos a hacer esto. Tengo muchas ganas. — Darien vacilo.

—Quiero que esto sea realmente bueno para ti. Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de los seres humanos prefieren el sexo en esta posición, pero me ¿permitirías tomarte de otra manera? — Serena frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué otra manera?

— ¿Confías en mi? — Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. No me has hecho daño y creo que no lo harás.

Él bajo la cabeza y le planto un beso que la dejo jadeando por mas. Los labios de él la soltaron y se empujo para arriba. Serena quiso protestar mientras se sentaba en sus piernas dobladas entre las suyas. En el siguiente instante, ella se quedo sin aliento cuando él la agarro de las caderas y la levanto hasta que su culo se apoyo en la parte superior de sus muslos. Su polla termino atrapada entre sus muslos y bajo su culo.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos y la alarma la golpeo.

— ¡Ahí no!

—No voy hacer lo que estas pensando. Solo te voy a preparar para el sexo y necesito de un acceso más cercano de ti. No vamos a intentar sexo anal así que relájate. Alza las manos y agárrate de algo.

— ¿Que vas hacer? — Darien sonrió tensamente.

—Asegurarme de que no te lastimare y tu estarás tan metida en el sexo que me darás la bienvenida para que entre. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Está bien — Serena asintió y extendió la mano para coger con el puño las sabanas. — Estoy lista — La sonrisa de Darien le llego a los ojos.

—Te ves como si estuvieras preparándote para algo doloroso. Esto no te lastimara.

—Claro. ¿Has visto el tamaño de tu pene? — Él rio entre dientes.

—Aquí vamos.

Darien extendió los muslos de ella separándolos en su regazo y el pulgar froto su clítoris. Eso no era lo que Serena esperaba que hiciera. Él no trato de entrar en ella en absoluto sino que la atormento trazando círculos sobre su hipersensible sexo. Ella abrió las piernas mas separándolas, gimiendo y se contoneo con el placer construido.

Serena se dio cuenta cuando Darien extendió sus muslos y dejo caer su culo para deslizarse hacia abajo un poco en el soporte de sus piernas flexionadas pero estaba demasiado envuelta en la maravillosa sensación de sus dedo pulgar que jugaba con su clítoris. Él deliberadamente evito que se corriera, cuando su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse con la próxima liberación. Ella empujo sus caderas en frustración.

—Por favor. — Rogo.

—Serena? Mírame.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Él levanto las caderas un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando algo grande y duro presiono contra su coño muy mojado. Su pulgar presiono mas fuerte sobre su clítoris y ella gimió en voz alta, con los ojos casi cerrados por el placer, pero ella lucho por no apartar la mirada de Darien. Él empujo contra ella, su polla traspasándola muy lentamente y la deliciosa sensación de estar llena y estirada casi la abrumo.

Darien tenía una expresión de dolor y gimió profundamente. Su pulgar froto más rápido en su clítoris mientras él la llenaba, haciendo que ella tomara más centímetros de su polla. Él hizo una pausa y luego se retiro un poco antes de empujar de nuevo, poco a poco le permitió adaptarse a ser follada.

Felicidad cruda se apodero de ella. Sus manos se liberaron de la sabana y agarro los muslos de Darien al lado de su culo, agarrándose a él con un abrazo de la muerte. Él se quedo inmóvil, sin moverse en absoluto.

— ¿Te hago daño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, jadeando en su lugar. Ella empujo sus caderas, sintiendo como se movía adentro de ella y gimió en respuesta. Repitió ese movimiento maravilloso que se sentía increíblemente bueno y gimió más fuerte, animándolo a continuar.

—Serena. — Darien jadeo. — me estoy perdiendo.

Él se movió y Serena echo la cabeza para atrás, gritando en éxtasis mientras Darien la follaba más duro. Sus poderosas caderas estimulaban a los dos, meciendo su polla en ella más rápido, yendo más profundo con cada movimiento, mientras que el pulgar pulsaba su clítoris. Él se sentía increíblemente rígido mientras la extendía, despertando un incendio interior en Serena, que amenazaba con quemarla viva y entonces ella grito mientras se corría con tanta fuerza que se pregunto si iba a morir de un ataque al corazón.

Darien se introdujo en ella y luego rugió sobre el grito agonizante de ella. Sus caderas se sacudieron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente y Serena abrió los ojos al sentir el calor extendiéndose profundamente dentro de su coño, donde permanecía conectado con ella. Se le quedo mirando la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto.

La cabeza de Darien estaba echada hacia atrás, su boca abierta y una mirada de pura pasión saciada suavizaba sus facciones rápidamente relajándolas. El brillo del sudor de su pecho y brazos le hizo cosas graciosas en su estomago y tenia los músculos de la vagina apretados y acariciando la polla de Darien en su interior o podría haber sido solo los espasmos que continuaban a consecuencia del sexo increíble que acababan de tener. Una sonrisa curvo los labios de él y su barbilla bajo hasta que abrió esos sexys ojos para mirar los suyos.

—Por favor, dime que no te hice daño.

El corazón de Serena hizo algo simpático en su pecho y parpadeo para contener las lagrimas que le llenaron instantáneamente. La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció y él se inclino lentamente, su cuerpo curvado en torno a ella y ella juro que vio arrepentimiento en su mirada. Cerca de matarla al verlo ya que era la última cosa que quería que él sintiera.

—No me hiciste daño.

— ¿Entonces, porque lloras? Fui muy rudo, ¿verdad? Estas muy apretada y eres más pequeña que yo.

Sus manos se alzaron y ahuecaron su rostro para tirar del el más cerca de ella.

—Es solo que fue increíble y tu primera preocupación fui yo.

— ¿Eso te hace llorar? — Ella sonrió ante su confusa mirada.

—Sí. Lo hace. Eres increíble Darien. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan maravilloso como tú. Realmente te importa si yo disfrute y créeme, lo hice.

—Perdí el control— Admitió el. Una de sus manos se curvo en su cadera, sujetándola en su regazo mientras la otra mano suavemente apartaba un mechón de pelo de su meSerenaa.

— ¿Estás segura que no fui demasiado rudo? — Ella asintió.

—Eso fue simplemente perfecto. Nunca supe que podría ser así. — La sonrisa de Darien regreso.

—Esa fue solo una posición. Hay muchas más de las que pueden hacerte sentir aun mejor para ti.

— ¿Vamos a probarlas? Por favor di que sí.

— ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que se sonrojaba. Sus dedos le acariciaron la meSerenaa y luego a su pesar, poco a poco se retiro de su cuerpo mientras su todavía endurecida polla salía de su coño. Había disfrutado fusionarse con él.

—No quiero hacerte sentir ardor, ya que no estás acostumbrada al sexo. Vamos a probar otra posición dentro de unas horas. Tal vez tú me puedas ayudar con algunas reparaciones que planeo hacer. Serias de gran ayuda si te enseño como hacer ciertas cosas.

—Por supuesto.

Serena odio cuando él la dejo, trepando de la cama y ya no tocándola. Agarro la sabana y se envolvió en ella. Picaba un poco que él todavía quería asegurarse de que no escondía armas en su habitación. Asimismo, no le sentó bien que él no planeara compartir la unidad de limpieza con ella. Incluso su ex—bastardo la había arrastrado a una con él después del sexo, pero por supuesto eso había pasado por que él no confiaba en que ella lo atacara en una situación vulnerable.

Darien se quito el anillo del su verga, lo arrojo a la basura y se subió los pantalones.

—Calculo que te llevara cinco minutos utilizar las instalaciones y otros cinco para vestirte. Habré terminado mi búsqueda para entonces. Cuando salgas, voy a estar en el pasillo limpiándome y cambiándome. Volveré por ti pronto. Él hizo una pausa, su persistente mirada en la sabana cuando ella oculto su cuerpo.

—Adelante.

Serena continuo sujetando la sabana mientras se deslizaba de la cama. Se negaba a caminar desnuda por la habitación, incluso aunque hubiera tenido sexo juntos. Darien la miraba sin hacer comentarios, lo que le permitió cerrar la puerta entre ellos. Se apoyo contra la pared y dejo su cabeza colgar.

Tenía miedo de acostumbrarse a él o para mal, tal vez incluso enamorarse de él. Era condenadamente demasiado sexy y dulce.

—Imbécil tatuado en letras grandes a través de mi culo. Murmuro ella.

— ¿Que has dicho? No te he oído.

Ella musito una maldición en silencio, olvidando que había planeado quedarse él en su habitación durante algunos minutos para buscar.

—Solo estaba murmurando para mí misma.

Él no dijo nada. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, empujándose lejos de la puerta y se dirigió al limpiador. Ahora probablemente pensara que estoy loca por hablar conmigo. Simplemente genial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

—Pásame la herramienta de la pluma blanca.

Serena sonrió y se la entregó a Darien. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente has llamado? — Él había aprendido rápido que con los nombres técnicos de las herramientas había sido un esfuerzo inútil.

Una sonrisa brilló cuando él giró la cabeza para mirarla. — Se trata de un aplicador de fusión, voy a arreglar el dedo dañado de Arm, el movimiento de retorno a él.

—Huh. — Serena miró al androide apagado. — No sabía que había algo malo en ello.

—Es la más pequeña y no se utiliza mucho, pero me di cuenta mientras estudiaba sus manos cuando me tenía en la bodega de carga.

—Lo siento por eso, no quería mantenerte bloqueado pero me aterrorizabas.

Darien se acercó y rozó sus dedos a través de su muslo. —Entiendo que estabas siendo razonable al pensar que sería peligroso. — Su mano dejó de aceptar la herramienta, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre la mano del brazo, trabajando en silencio.

Serena se quedó mirando la ancha espalda de Darien y no podía dejar de notar la manera como los músculos de sus brazos se movían. Su garganta se volvió seca y tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo mirarlo y los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho en su cama apareció rápidamente. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la camisa que llevaba y que fue un shock cuando empezó un dolor entre sus muslos.

—Pásame la herramienta metal rojo—y—verde que se asemeja a un gancho — dijo en voz baja.

Serena no se movió, en vez de eso siguió mirando hasta que su cabeza atrajo su atención lejos de su ancha espalda.

—Serena? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco sonrojada.

—Uh, sí.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. — ¿Qué está mal?

—Yo... — Ella no estaba segura de qué decir, no quería admitir que deseaba que dejara abajo las herramientas y la tocara en su lugar.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

— ¿Qué está mal? ¿Está cansada?

—Verte sin camisa hace cosas en mí. — Se sentía orgullosa de haber conseguido que saliera.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Quiero tocarte.

La sonrisa murió y Darien dejó la herramienta, giró en la silla con el rostro y se echó hacia atrás, con las manos rozando la parte superior de sus muslos. — Ven aquí.

La tentación podría ser una cosa terrible cuando uno no estaba seguro de qué hacer, Serena vaciló y luego se levantó para acercarse. Darien la alcanzo y usó sus caderas para guiarla hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Quedo casi a la misma altura de Darien solo unos pocos centímetros más alto. Sus manos permanecieron en ella.

—Adelante.

Sus manos no temblaban cuando puso las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho, tenía la piel caliente y su olor masculino le daba una sobrecarga sensorial. La intensa reacción de su cuerpo al observar su piel la hizo acercarse más, deseando tener el coraje de darle un beso.

—Es posible que me toques en cualquier momento que desees, Serena.

— ¿No te importa?

Él negó con la cabeza. — Lo animo firmemente ¿Te duele todo? — Él miró hacia abajo, donde sus piernas estaban muy separadas sobre sus muslos.

—Estoy dolorida, pero no es por la posición.

Su pecho se expandió rápidamente con su rápida inspiración de aire y luego se encontró con su mirada. — Tú me quieres.

—Nunca había experimentado nada tan maravilloso como lo que hemos compartido. — Ella decidió ser totalmente honesta.

— Vas a estar fuera pronto y quiero sentirme así de nuevo.

La expresión de Darien se suavizó y sonrió lentamente. — He ayudado a superar su aversión a los hombres.

—No.

Arqueó las cejas oscuras y se desvaneció la sonrisa. — ¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—No quiero tener nada que ver con los demás hombres. — Ella escogió sus palabras con cuidado. — Quiero sin embargo.

Las manos en las caderas se apoderaron de ella con fuerza. —Yo soy un hombre, Serena. — La ira profundizó su voz. — No soy uno de tus androides.

—Ya lo sé, no quise decir.

—Soy un ser sensible con deseos, necesidades y emociones — gruñó.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo seas. — Ella se estremeció interiormente, sabiendo que se había metido en esto de alguna manera. — Sólo quería decir que eres el único hombre al que quiero tocar.

Parte de su enojo alivio sus funciones y aflojó su agarre.

—Creo que lo entiendo.

—Bueno. — Serena trató de levantarse. — Debería dejar que vuelvas a trabajar.

—No. — Darien se negó a soltarla. — Tócame y permíteme que te toque.

Ella vaciló. — ¿Quieres darme un beso?

Él no dudó y Serena cerró los ojos un instante antes de que su boca encontrara la de ella. No fue un beso suave y tímido, la boca de Darien bajó dura y exigente. Él forzó su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos, deslizándose dentro y saboreando cada parte de ella que podía alcanzar. Ella gimió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pecho apretado contra el suyo.

Su cuerpo se levantó cuando él se deslizó un poco en la silla hasta que su culo estaba en el borde del asiento. Unas manos fuertes la empujaron hacia adelante, más arriba de su cuerpo hasta que ella gimió cuando la cresta de su polla excitada, atrapada en sus pantalones, se frotó contra su clítoris donde sus muslos tenía sus piernas abiertas. Incluso a través de su ropa el placer se intensificó.

Su meció contra ella, la fricción de sus cuerpos envío toda una delicia corriendo por ella. Su control sobre ella cambio cuando lanzó sus caderas, uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella se enganchado en la parte trasera de su culo, tirando de ella con más fuerza contra su polla. Ella registró el tirón en su camisa y luego su mano se deslizó contra sus costillas, una mano grande y caliente ahuecó uno de sus pechos desnudos enviando más sensaciones crudas a su cerebro. No podía creer lo increíble que podía hacerla sentir, aunque sus pantalones estaban ahí.

Darien se tragó su gemidos desiguales con su beso caliente y apasionado, su lengua dominaba la boca tan fácilmente como él utilizó su fuerte brazo para ayudarla a montar sus empujes por las caderas mientras su polla se frota contra su clítoris. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros cuando pensaba que no podía tomar el éxtasis inundándola. Cuando su dedo pulgar le pellizcó el pezón erecto se convirtió en el último disparo de éxtasis que la envió al clímax, ella gritó contra su lengua. Un gruñido salió de Darien cuando él arrancó su boca de la de ella. Ambos jadeaban y antes de los temblores de la liberación podría disminuir, su cuerpo dejó de moverse. Temblando, Serena abrió los ojos para mirar su rosto ahora negro por la pasión. Arrancó la camisa cerca del borde cuando él liberó su mano de debajo de él y él la agarró de las caderas de nuevo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, todavía se aferrada a él cuando la levantó para ponerla de sobre sus rodillas temblorosas en la cubierta entre sus muslos. Se dejó caer a sentarse sobre sus talones incapaces de sostener su cuerpo hacia arriba. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, sus manos agarraron la cintura de sus pantalones acabando rasgándolos al abrirlos por la costura delantera en lugar de desatarlos para liberar su muy hinchada polla.

—Quítate los pantalones — Le ordenó con una voz profunda y entrecortada. — Tengo que tenerte.

Serena miró a Darien y se lamió los labios, ella se había corrido pero él no, podía ver lo mal que estaba luchando para no arremeter contra ella, su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad como ella lo hizo en su camino al clímax.

—Por favor, Serena. — Su mirada desesperada bloqueo la suya. —Estoy tan cerca que no durare mucho tiempo, pero quiero estar dentro de ti. — Se quedó congelado donde estaba, esperando a que ella respondiera. — Voy a ser amable pero me duele no tenerte.

Su clítoris palpitó, sensible por el roce áspero del material contra él, y sus paredes vaginales internas todavía temblaban por la corrida, se lamió los labios. Su polla tembló, tan increíblemente dura, se puso de pie en línea recta. Le tomó un segundo, pero ella sacó su fuerza y se levantó sobre sus rodillas.

—Siéntate abajo. — Parpadeó, una mirada confusa cruzó sus facciones, pero luego asintió. — ¿Quieres encima para montarme?

Ella lo vio bajar los pantalones destruidos hasta sus rodillas y él se dejó caer en la silla, su peso hizo gemir la silla, pero no se rompió. Caminó de rodillas hacia delante y luego se estiró hacia él con las manos. El segundo dedo rozo el eje de su polla, haciéndole dejar escapar un gemido.

—No te burles de mí, cariño, estoy muy cerca, no tengo mucho control en este momento.

Eso dibujó una sonrisa en ella cuando él la miró con una expresión muy seria. Su pene se retorció de nuevo, alejándose de su tacto vacilante, y luego volvió. Serena sacó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, toda su atención bajo de nuevo a su regazo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería pero nunca tuvo el deseo de descubrirlo realmente hasta ese momento. Ella se acercó más, su mano envolviéndolo firmemente alrededor de la parte inferior de su eje.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero he leído en los archivos de mi ficción.

—Acaba de quitarte los pantalones y siéntate en mi regazo de la manera que estabas, voy a facilitarte bajar con cuidado para que puedas ajustarte a mí, vamos a ir poco a poco.

Se apartó el pelo con la mano libre y luego se trasladó antes de que pudiera decirle que no. Su boca se abrió y ella inclinó la cabeza, se cernió sobre su polla, lo oyó jadear pero no apartó la mirada de la punta de su polla debajo de sus labios entreabiertos. Su lengua se deslizó fuera y ella tímidamente la pasó por encima de la corona de terciopelo. Algo crujió ruidosamente pero Darien no se movió ni protesto. Ella se soltó el pelo y se apoderó de la parte superior de su muslo desnudo para mantener el equilibrio. Un sabor jugo en su lengua y ella vaciló, cerrando la boca para luego moverla hacia a la cabeza de su polla y colocarla en el techo de la boca. Él sabía dulce, le sorprendió y le gusto el sabor. Su boca se abrió de nuevo y tuvo su polla apretada ligeramente para mantenerlo quieto. Pasó la lengua sobre la punta de nuevo de ella, encontró más dulzura que vino de la corona de su polla, de la leve humedad que encontró allí en la ranura.

Un profundo gemido vino de Darien, pero todavía no movió sus caderas en absoluto, o pedio que se detuviera. Los músculos debajo de su mano se tensaron sin embargo, se hizo más valiente y dio unos cuantos centímetros de su polla dentro de su boca. Evitó rasparlo con los dientes, a pesar de que era tan gruesa que tenía que abrir realmente hasta permitirle entrar, selló sus labios alrededor de su circunferencia y chupo despacio, para conseguir una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su corazón amenazaba con estallar de lo difícil que golpeaba contra sus costillas. Su mano aún estaba sujeta por parte de la silla en la que accidentalmente había desprendió de la parte inferior cuando Serena le había lamido. La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda chupando tentativamente unos cuantos centímetros de su pene tenía que ser lo peor, pero lo más maravillosamente agradable, la tortura que nunca había experimentado.

Ella gimió y le envió suaves vibraciones de abajo de su eje a sus bolas apretadas, luchó duro para no correrse allí. El sudor perlaba su frente mientras él se concentró en su respiración, tratando de reducir la velocidad para conseguir cualquier tipo de control sobre su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza, tomando un poco más de su miembro en la boca, cuando ella se detuvo, la diapositiva de la lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla le hizo apretar los dientes.

No te corras, ordenó a su cuerpo, espera. Si se suelta, la vas a sorprender y ella se va a detener. Su cuerpo parecía no querer el dolor en sus testículos pero luego disminuyó ligeramente. Sus ojos se apretaron bien cerrados mientras esperaba que sus dientes no se rompieran cuando se mordió más fuerte, cuando Serena comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en él. En lo que podía hacer con él se convirtió en su único objetivo, bombeo en sintonía con su boca con la mano en su pene en forma fenomenal.

—Ya me voy a correr — gimió, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Ella no era idiota y no iba a detenerse, en cambio, chupó más duro, moviéndose más rápido, teniendo aún más de él. Él rugió y lanzó la pieza rota de la silla a distancia, liberando su mano para agarrar frenéticamente la parte inferior de la silla con ambas para bloquear el culo de él para que no se alzara a su garganta, que la habría aterrorizado ahogándola si él la obligaba a tomar más de él. El miedo a asustarla y la felicidad extrema se mezclaban cuando su polla palpitaba.

Tragó saliva cuando él le llenó la boca con su semen, la sensación de éxtasis le hizo gritar a él. Su cuerpo se sacudió y tenso cuando terminó, después ella lo soltó suavemente de la boca, volviéndose completamente flácido. Él jadeaba, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, una profunda sensación de total paraíso se estableció a lo largo de él.

— ¿Supongo que lo hice bien?— Con voz vacilante Serena le separó de su euforia.

Darien levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y la miró con adoración pura, él no podía detener la sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, su boca parecía más roja de lo normal, un poco hinchada, y un ligero color rosado se extendió por sus meSerenaas. Absolutamente adorable, pensó, dándose cuenta de lo tímida que parecía y cómo era de insegura de sus habilidades sexuales.

Su cuerpo no quería moverse aún, pero se obligó a que lo hiciera, él extendió las manos hacia ella. — Ven aquí.

Tomó nota de la forma en que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando ella las puso en las suyas y lo delicadas que eran en comparación a las suyas. Parecía tan frágil, los humanos lo eran, la tiró hacia sí. Ella vino, moviéndose entre los muslos de su propagación, le levantó una de sus manos, le dio la vuelta y se la llevó a la boca. Le dio un beso en la palma de la mano suave, vio su mirada atónita. —Gracias.

Sus cejas se alzaron y se sonrojó más. — Tú me has tocado abajo y quería intentarlo contigo.

— ¿Recibiste placer de esto?— Él lo esperaba porque realmente quería volver a hacerlo en el futuro cercano.

—Sabes bien y... — Se mordió el labio, algo que él había observado que ella hacía a menudo cuando el nerviosismo entraba en juego. — Lo hice.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que los músculos de su cara protestaron. — Nunca he tenido una mujer haciéndome esto antes y casi me mata lo maravilloso que se siente. — el shock blanqueó a sus facciones y murió su sonrisa.

— ¿No debería habértelo admitido?" La incertidumbre se apoderó de él, porque no quería que ella reaccionara negativamente. Él no era similar a otros hombres, su vida le había hecho diferente, y esperaba que ella no le compadezco por algo que obviamente considerara raro en él.

— ¿Nadie nunca te toco el pene? — Su asombro no podía ser más claro.

Él negó con la cabeza, manteniendo las sus manos apretadas. —No.

— ¿Pero ninguna de esas mujeres alguna vez te éxito?

—Nunca era mi placer, sino el suyo, usaron el dolor para estimular mi cuerpo.

Serena sacudió las manos fuera de él y él se estremeció interiormente. Tenía que dejar de informarle acerca de lo que tenía, o en este caso, sobre lo que habían hecho con él. De repente se abalanzó sobre él, se puso tenso, sorprendido de que ella lo atacara, pero en su lugar sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de él, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello con fuerza en un abrazo. Su cuerpo se presiona firmemente contra su pecho, giró la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su cuello.

—Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que esas malditas perras te hicieron, Darien, cada vez que quieras que te haga eso a ti otra vez, me lo dices.

Un sentimiento de felicidad le inundó, casi cegándolo mientras sus ojos se humedecieron y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella preparando su cuerpo para que estuviera sobre su regazo. Él la abrazó y ella parecía dispuesta a permitir que sus brazos continuaran aferrándola a él.

—Gracias, Serena.

— ¿Qué tal si después envío a Arm a esas mujeres? Puede patear algún culo en serio.

La risa inesperada broto de su pecho. — ¿Arm?

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su garganta. — Si. ¿Puedes imaginar sus rostros cuando vaya hacia ellas a toda velocidad para conseguir un poco de venganza por ti? Tenías que haber visto su cara la primera vez que lo vi. Alguien debería patearles el culo o por lo que te hicieron, lo haría yo misma, pero yo no soy una luchadora. — Hizo una pausa. — No le ordenaría matarlas pero me encantaría decirle que rompiera algunos brazos y piernas.

Darien odiaba hacerlo, pero la soltó lo suficiente como para tirarla hacia atrás para estudiar el rostro vuelto hacia arriba.

—Ni siquiera bromees al respecto, no quiero que mi pueblo tenga una razón para verte como el enemigo, hay mucho más de ellos de lo que cabría sospechar. Sin embargo Aprecio el sentimiento, ya no pueden hacerme daño. Soy libre.

—Es solamente que me hace enojar.

—Entiendo, me encantaría cinco minutos en una habitación con sus culos. —La risa que le dio lo sorprendió, sin saber porque lo había dicho en un momento tan grave que había encontrado gracioso. Tal vez la idea de hacerle daño él a su ex—marido la feliz alegremente feliz. Sinceramente él cazaría el humano si a Serena le complacía y sacar algo de la tristeza causada a ella.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no íbamos a tener sexo anal. — La mirada burlona brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules demostraron que había entendido su contexto, pero había elegido bromear al respecto.

Él sonrió. — Tu sentido del humor está creciendo en mí.

—Bien. — Ella le guiñó un ojo. — No voy a tener sexo anal contigo sin embargo. — Su sonrisa se desvaneció. — Eres demasiado grande.

Él se echó a reír. — Fácilmente puedo aceptar eso.

La silla de repente hizo un ruido crujiente y Darien se tensó cuando se derrumbó debajo de ellos. Su dominio sobre Serena se desplazo, tratando de protegerla de cualquier daño con sus brazos al chocar contra el suelo duro. Ella cayó encima de él, mirando Serena boquiabierta las piezas rotas junto a ellos.

— ¿Estás herido?— Fue su primera preocupación para asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño.

Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Tú?

No mencionó que un pedazo de metal se clavó incómodamente contra su meSerenaa del culo desnudo pero no sentía ningún dolor, valorando que la piel no se había roto. El asiento había permanecido bajo él en su mayor parte, mientras que las piernas y la espalda de la misma se habían dispersado en un patrón de residuos alrededor de ellos. — Estoy bien.

Serena se echó a reír. — Supongo que eras demasiado pesado para ella.

Darien miró hacia la pieza de la silla que había desprendido antes y arrojado lejos. No quería admitir que probablemente la había dañado, haciendo el asiento inestable, con el fin de evitar hundir sus dedos en el hermoso pelo rojo de Serena cuando ella envolvió su boca alrededor de su polla.

—Eso es más que lógico. — dijo en un tono serio.

Serena le plantó un rápido beso en la meSerenaa y luego se movió en su regazo. — Debemos encontrarte unos pantalones y limpiar este desastre.

Odiaba dejarla ir, pero lo hizo, lo ayudo a levantarse sobre sus pies. — Buena idea

Aunque lo que realmente quería, era barrer con ella en sus brazos, llevarla a su habitación, y eliminar el resto de su ropa. Felizmente podría pasar días, semanas, incluso meses de placer con Serena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Robando a Darien**

**Os dejamos 3 capítulos más. Queremos Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Serena sonrió, mirando a Darien tirar los pedazos de silla en el reciclador de basura, mientras que guardaba las herramientas. Los pantalones que se había cambiado eran demasiado apretado, revelando un buen culo cuando se estiraban hasta el punto de estallar, posiblemente, las costuras, y la hizo desear que lo hicieran, sólo para verlo descubierto de nuevo. Una sensación de calor subió dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza que tenía el corazón acelerado. Su felicidad se desvaneció para ser sustituido rápidamente con consternación.

—Oh infierno.

Darien se volvió, sus hermosos ojos suyos reunidos. — ¿Qué está mal?

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragárselo. — Nada.

Levanto una ceja. —Serena?

—Me acabo de acordar que no tengo otra silla móvil aquí — mintió. Estoy cayendo en el amor con él. Profundamente.

—Lo siento, no soy capaz de arreglarlo.

—Está bien— Ella obligó a sonreír. —No te preocupes. Voy a recoger otro la próxima vez que vaya a un planeta basurero. Ahí es donde obtuve esa. Probablemente debería haberla dejado allí, teniendo en cuenta que, obviamente, no se hizo bien.

Él le hizo un gesto brusco, se dio la vuelta y siguió limpiando las piezas. Serena dio la vuelta para darle la espalda en caso de que él la mirara. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

No hagas esto, ordenó silencio. Es una persona, quiere volver a su pueblo cyborg, y tú no puedes tenerlo del modo en se hizo de los droides.

—Creo que ese es el último.

Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió, lo que la obligó a sonreír.

— ¿Hambriento? Yo sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Yo podría comer.

—Bien. He enlatado carne asada que he estado guardando para una ocasión especial. ¿Alguna vez la has comido? No es carne simulada. Es la real, directamente desde la Tierra.

—No he comido, pero confío en que será deliciosa si es un regalo especial que has acumulado.

Ella se echó a reír. — ¿Acumulado?

— ¿Salvado? — Sonrió. — ¿Así está mejor?

—Sí. También tengo algunas.

—Tráfico de entrada. — anunció Fray a través de los altavoces — Dos buques.

El miedo se apoderó de Serena. Las facciones de Darien se tensaron.

—Sígueme.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia las puertas de las bodegas de carga. Serena permaneció inmóvil durante una fracción de segundo y luego el cuerpo la obligó a la acción, correr tras él. Se mantuvo a un ritmo constante, rápido y tuvo que cambiar a una carrera para mantenerse al ritmo de él.

—Muévete — exigió, al segundo Darien ingresó a la estación de pilotaje.

Fray abandonó su asiento y se trasladó rápidamente a la pared para mantenerse fuera de su camino. Serena tenía que recuperar el aliento mientras ella se cernía justo dentro de la entrada, observando el tablero de Darien en el asiento del piloto para mirar a las lecturas.

—No es el carguero que atacamos. — Le informó — Están entrando en el rango de dirección que estamos viajando. — Hizo una pausa. — Ven aquí, Serena.

Empujó hacia adelante y rodeó la silla a su lado. Un vistazo a la pantalla mostraba dos luces parpadeantes y mientras miraba, se acercó más a la Jenny, rumbo correcto para ellos.

—La comunicación está abierta y la demanda para saber quiénes son y por qué se están acercando. — Darien giro la cabeza para mirarla hacia arriba. — ¿Puedo confiar en que no les envíes un mensaje de socorro que necesitas ayuda?

Le dolía que él todavía no confiara en ella, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás, su miedo era más fuerte que el dolor en el pecho. — No te haría eso a ti.

—El sistema está tan desactualizado que no puede obtener un bloqueo sobre que clasificaciones son. Espero que no sean buques de guerra del Gobierno de la Tierra.

—Yo también—, murmuró. — Probablemente soy requerida por ellos, ¿recuerdas?— Ella vaciló. — Si son y deciden subir a nosotros quiero que te ocultes. Hay un doble fondo debajo de la cama donde había algo de mierda ilegal una vez almacenado. Lo encontré por accidente. Nunca van a encontrarte a menos que traigan a bordo de los escáneres. Este servicio es demasiado viejo para ellos como para molestarse en confiscarlo y que sólo me van a detener a mí, dejaran la nave abandonada flotando en el espacio. Eso es lo que hacen cuando arrestan a la gente. Una vez que me lleven lejos debes volar fuera de aquí, pero espera hasta que estén fuera de rango antes de arrancar los motores. Estoy seguro de que van a dejar atrás a los androides contigo — Hizo una pausa—. Lo único que te pido es que por favor tengas cuidado de ellos por mí. No quiero que acaben en una pila de basura en algún lugar o sin rumbo a la deriva en el espacio a bordo de un barco abandonado.

Su mandíbula se apretó. — Dios te salve ellos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y estiró el brazo para encender el sistema de comunicaciones entonces, antes de hablar, ella presionó otro interruptor, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Darien.

—Este es el capitán de la Jenny. Estoy saludando a los dos buques entrantes se aproximan. ¿Por qué el seguimiento de la nave?

Darien apagó la comunicación — ¿Qué es eso?— Señaló al interruptor extra.

—Es un modificador de voz. Tomé mensajes guardados de mi padre a esta nave que el ordenador había almacenado cuando se comunicó a la tripulación vieja y es su voz la que se está transmitiendo en este momento en lugar de la mía. Lo usó para engañar a las personas con las que hago comercio, les hago creer que está conmigo en vez de con uno de mis androides cuando se registran conmigo mientras yo estoy fuera de la lanzadera. También lo uso cuando se trata de naves desconocidas. Sería estúpido que escuchen la voz de una mujer tan lejos. Puedo también enviar una señal diciéndoles que me atacan si he usado mi propia voz.

Ella podía ver que era incierto. Serena se acercó y apretó los bíceps, sus dedos frotando su piel caliente. — Confía en mí.

Darien se relajó y dio la vuelta al sistema de comunicaciones de nuevo. Él le hizo un gesto sombrío.

—Hablo con los dos barcos entrantes. Identifíquense y expliquen por qué se realiza el seguimiento de mi nave.

Un crujido sonó por los altavoces. — Este es el comandante de la Estrella. Estamos buscando una Capsula de vida que accidentalmente se puso en marcha durante un ejercicio de entrenamiento — El silencio marcada. — Hay una recompensa si la ha recogido o visto en su radar de largo alcance.

Darien encorvado hacia adelante. — ¿Quién está hablando?

Otra duda. — Mi nombre es Andrew. ¿Ha visto la vaina o sabe de su situación?

Darien de repente se echó hacia atrás y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Para sorpresa de Serena, él apagó el modificador de voz. Él la miró y guiñó un ojo.

—No sólo la he visto, Andrew...— él se rió entre dientes, — fue un ajuste perfecto. No recomiendo viajar en una.

Serena quería derrumbarse bajo sus rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él apartó la mirada de ella mientras el otro hombre respondió.

—Darien? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Quién más? Apagué un modificador de voz.

Andrew se rió. — Estamos aumentando la velocidad. ¿El concejal Diamante está bien?

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció. — Nos separamos y estoy solo.

—Maldita sea. Hablaremos cuando atraquemos contigo. ¿Supongo que tenemos el permiso?

—Por supuesto. Voy a frenarla hasta detenerse cuando nos reunamos.

—Me alegro de oír tu voz.

—Yo también. Darien apago las comunicaciones.

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, no quería que Darien viera lo mal que le hizo ver que había encontrado a sus amigos. Había estado segura de que tenían más tiempo juntos. Ella sabía que tenían pocos minutos antes de que las naves se acercaran rápidamente a ellos. Su mirada se dirigió a buscar a Darien en silencio mirando.

—No hay necesidad de temer. Estás a salvo y mi pueblo no te hará daño. Cumpliré mi palabra de devolverte el servicio de transporte y los droides de nuevo a tu control.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía la garganta demasiado ahogada por la emoción que no se atrevía a hablar por temor a revelar sus sentimientos. Sería mejor si asumiera que le preocupaba su suerte.

Darien se puso en pie, se cernió sobre ella, y entonces él la tomó en sus brazos. — Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes.

La sensación de sus brazos que la sujetaban, su maravilloso aroma masculino y su piel caliente presionó contra su mejilla, le echaría mucho de menos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, esperando que no se aferrara con demasiada fuerza. Ella asintió con la cabeza en vez de hablar.

Sus manos le frotaban suavemente su espalda a través de su camisa. — Pueden parecer aterrador pero sabes que nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Déjame acoplarme a ellos y luego vamos a darles la bienvenida en la bodega de carga.

—Está bien, dijo en voz baja, haciendo que sus brazos lo dejaran en libertad a pesar de que lamentó hacerlo. Ella dio un paso atrás para darle espacio para moverse.

Darien se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto, enfocado completamente en los controles. Se tomó el tiempo para componer sus emociones inestables. Ella tomaría un poco de la bebida fuerte del equipo de su padre había mantenido a bordo. Ella nunca lo había tocado, pero después de Darien la dejara, ella lo necesitaría. Emborracharse sería lo único que podría impedirle intentar seguirlo a cualquier sistema que viviera tan sólo para tener la oportunidad de un encuentro no tan accidental con él en el futuro cercano.

—Estamos desacelerando y girando por un muelle blando— informó minutos más tarde.

—Sus naves realmente deben moverse con rapidez para llegar tan rápido. — cojea la respuesta, ella se reprendió en silencio. Pero rogaría por abrir fuego contra sus amigos, desactivando sus barcos lo suficiente para nosotros para quemarlos, así podríamos escapar de ellos.

El transbordador chocó suavemente, la cubierta del suelo vibro ligeramente, y ella sabía que habían atracado. Darien sonrió cuando él cerró los motores. Se levantó y se volvió para dirigirse a Fray.

"Retírate e informar a los otros androides que los huéspedes se embarcan. Ellos no representan un peligro para cualquier cosa en la plataforma. Quiero que ustedes tres se apague hasta que yo les dé órdenes.

Fray asintió. — Voy a transmitir la orden. — Afirmó el asiento del piloto.

Darien tendió la mano a Serena. — Ven conmigo. Hasta que se den cuenta de que eres una amiga no hagas movimientos bruscos. Quédate a mi lado.

—Está bien. — Ella trató de empujar hacia abajo el miedo que tenía en su corazón acelerado ligeramente. Darien resulto ser un amor, pero ¿lo serían los otros cyborgs? Esa pregunta la dejó muda, definitivamente perturbada. Lo repitió en voz alta.

Apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. — Yo le di mi palabra de que te liberaría sin daño y van a tener que cumplir.

Eso no la dejó tranquila por mucho pero, a pesar de sus dudas, ella siguió a su lado cuando él se movió hacia la puerta. Su temor aumentaba con cada paso hasta que ella luchó contra el impulso de huir a su habitación para esconderse allí hasta después de la ida de Darien. Sin embargo le sostenía la mano a su lado, se acercó a la puerta de carga exterior y libero el bloqueo, abriéndola.

Cuatro cyborgs altos estaban esperando en el otro lado del manguito de acoplamiento unido a la Jenny. Todos ellos vestían uniformes ajustados de cuero negro que cubrían sus cuerpos de sus gargantas de color gris a sus kickass, de tipo militar, botas negras a juego. El hombre a la cabeza tenía el pelo negro azabache que le caía hasta los hombros anchos y enormes, pero sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos azules capturaron más la atención de Serena. La mirada de él la inmovilizó donde estaba.

—Se trata de Serena—, dijo Darien engrosando la voz. — Ella me rescató, es nuestra amiga.

El cyborg grande, asustadizo cambió su intensa mirada de la de ella para mirar con calma a Darien.

— ¿Ella te encontró y tomó la capsula a bordo? — Echó un vistazo alrededor de la bodega de carga. — ¿Qué pasó con el concejal Diamante entonces?— Él frunció el ceño a Darien después de buscar visualmente la zona.

—La cápsula de la vida está en un carguero dañado. La tripulación nos recogió en el espacio y lo separó de mí. — "La cólera apretó voz de Darien. — Los seres humanos que nos hallaron no eran amistosos. Serena era un comerciante que llegó a bordo de su buque de carga donde me mantenían cautivo y me robó lejos de ellos. Cuando vinieron por nosotros me aseguré de no hacerlos volar por miedo a que Diamante permaneciera a bordo, no quería matarlo accidentalmente junto con el equipo humano. He aprendido de memoria las coordenadas de su última ubicación para darle búsqueda. Dudo que haya viajado mucho, teniendo en cuenta el daño que causé a sus motores. — Hizo una pausa. — Yo no era capaz de ir por él mismo. La nave de Serena está muy anticuada, lenta y necesitaba más hombres para las probabilidades de un rescate exitoso y que fuese favorable.

—Um... — susurró Serena, ella se aclaró la garganta, tratando de hablar más alto. Cinco pares de ojos cyborg se volvieron hacia ella. Miró a Darien ya que él no la asustaba. — Ese capitán del carguero mencionó otro cyborg, pero me olvidé de él hasta este momento. Dijo que el Gobierno de la Tierra envió un barco y se lo llevaron. La tripulación te escondió para evitar que te llevaran también. Tu amigo es probable que esté en camino a la Tierra o allá llegado ya. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo con ellos y el capitán no dijo cuánto tiempo había que ocurrido.

Darien se estremeció, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano mientras la miraba. — ¿Estás segura?

—El capitán Raúl me dijo que se decidió a mantenerte, ya que parecías más malo para la lucha contra el Arris. Dijo que el otro parecía bastante poco y no se veía como si hubiera luchado tanto. Lo que realmente le había molestado es que el Gobierno de la Tierra había tomado a tu amigo sin ni siquiera pagar por la búsqueda de un cyborg. Parecía que una recompensa debería haberse pagado.

—Maldita sea — murmuró uno de los cyborgs. — Bueno, lo intentamos. Si él ha llegado a la Tierra, se ha perdido para siempre, es una pena. — Él se rió entre dientes. — Los pobres, Imagínese su temperamento después de estar en torno a lo que más odia.

—Sky — Andrew volvió la cabeza para disparar una mirada irritada a un cyborg de pelo gris realmente asustadizo, con unos azules inusualmente pálido que tenía una mirada extraña en ellos. — Todavía tenemos que tratar de recuperarlo, tampoco soy aficionado al concejal, pero él es uno de nuestros hermanos. También sabe todo sobre nosotros. Ellos podían torturarlo hasta que su mente se quiebre y luego se les dé toda la información que desean obtener de nosotros.

—O, — sonrió ampliamente Sky. — Van a creer que es un ejemplo de lo que nos hemos convertido y decidimos que somos demasiado malditos sádicos. Si alguien puede hacer a la Tierra decidir evitarnos a toda costa, sería Diamante. Sé que, después de pasar un tiempo con él, haría casi cualquier cosa para evitar más contacto.

Un cyborg de cabello oscuro se echó a reír. — Él hace un punto válido, Andrew.

La molestia brilló en el rostro de Andrew. — No lo alientes, Onyx. — Se volvió hacia Sky. — Tú sabes más acerca de los humanos que cualquier otra persona. ¿Cómo nosotros lo obtendríamos del Gobierno de la Tierra? Necesito soluciones en lugar de comentarios sarcásticos. Apaga tus rasgos de personalidad en este instante y respóndeme. Es una orden directa.

El cyborg se puso serio, sus ojos pálidos y extraños se centraron en Andrew. — En primer lugar nos gustaría tener que localizar donde se le envió. Podría ser lo mantuvieran prisionero en uno de sus naves de guerra, pero mi estimación sería que no lo desearían cerca de toda la tecnología por sus implantes activos. En una nave no podrían efectivamente proteger todos los puntos de acceso a las computadoras principales. Si fuera yo, me gustaría mantenerlo drogado mientras lo transportan a un lugar seguro en la tierra donde podrían restringir sus habilidades. De inmediato el movimiento más inteligente sería tenerlo en uno de los centros de detención en los que nos mantenían si es que alguno de ellos todavía está en funcionamiento. Sabemos la ubicación si es que ellos así o es lo han hecho. También es lógico que no crea que de buena gana me arriesgaría a volver a la Tierra, en ningún caso para recuperarlo. Aunque esto significa que la sorpresa estaría a nuestro favor.

—Si él está ahí, ¿qué sigue? Piratear sus sistemas de seguridad para encontrarlo no debería ser demasiado difícil. Los seres humanos siempre fueron demasiado dependientes de ellos para almacenar toda su información. — Andrew dio un profundo suspiro. — Alcanzar, entrar y salir fuera de la Tierra nos proporcionará un desafío.

—No podemos tomar la Estrella o el Rally dentro del alcance de la Tierra. Obviamente saben que no las obtuvimos legalmente después de que la compañía de seguros trató de recuperar una de ellas una vez. Habían enviado una nave de guerra para interceptarnos tan pronto como entramos en el sistema.

Ojos azules de Andrew se clavaron en Serena. — Darien ha dicho que está en el negocio del comercio. Podríamos utilizar este servicio de transporte para llegar a la Tierra sin que se dispare la alarma. Permiten naves de la Tierra para aterrizar en el planeta.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta de asombro. Una protesta instantánea se iba a formar, pero nunca salieron las palabras. Darien le soltó la mano y se puso delante de ella para bloquear la mirada del otro cyborg.

—No. Ella cree Gobierno de la Tierra tiene una orden de detención en su contra, una vez tuvo un encuentro con algunos de ellos, no voy a ponerla en riesgo de ninguna manera. Piensa en otra cosa, Andrew. Ella salvó mi vida y yo le di mi palabra de ningún daño vendría a ella.

—La creencia y la realidad no son lo mismo. — Creció voz fría de Andrew. — Rescatar al concejal Diamante es primordial.

—No es para mí. — El cuerpo de Darien se tensó, apretó hasta que los músculos parecía tirar. — — Su seguridad y bienestar son mi prioridad.

Serena avanzó un poco a la izquierda para mirar a los cuatro cyborgs enfrentándose a Darien. Andrew tenía el ceño enojado fijo en su rostro y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse. Él no sostuvo la mirada de Darien, ni siquiera hecho un vistazo, luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Me compadezco. No deseo ningún daño le llegue a la mujer, pero hay que ir tras Diamante.

—Busca otro camino. — Sonaba profunda la voz de Darien por su ira. —Ella ha hecho suficiente para arriesgar su vida por un cyborg. Aquel carguero vino con la intención de matarla por llevarme lejos de ellos. No tenía ninguna razón para hacer lo que ella hizo, robarme de ellos. Estoy seguro de que reportó mi robo al Gobierno a la Tierra.

—Eso no sería lógico— habló Onyx. — Dijo que el capitán del carguero no te entrego a las autoridades y ocultó tú existencia. Sería perjudicial para ellos admitir lo que habían hecho. No pueden denunciar un robo de algo que se negó a declarar que estaban en su posesión, en primer lugar.

Unos fríos y oscuros ojos azules se posaron en Serena.

— ¿Por qué crees que te quieren en el Gobierno de la Tierra?

Ella vaciló. — Hace unos diez meses atrás hice un cambio con un puesto de gobierno pequeño. Se dieron cuenta de que no tenía un equipo y decidieron que podían obligarme a devolver el pago que habían hecho, pensando que podrían embolsárselos ellos mismos, y querían venderme en una de las naves burdeles cercanas para obtener algún beneficio extra. Yo no era tan estúpida como para no ir en armada y logre llegar a mi enlace pero me siguieron directamente a un campo de asteroides. No podía huir de ellos, me estaban alcanzando, y estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para volar hacía ellos, pensando que no me seguirían, pero ellos lo hicieron. Sus transportes son nuevos y no tienen tanta protección como los modelos más antiguos, que tienen para compensar los controles de navegación lentas. Ellos volaron después de algunos golpes directos de los asteroides mientras que yo acabe sufriendo una gran cantidad de abolladuras en el casco. Estoy segura de que se informó antes de venir después por mí.

Onyx negó con la cabeza. — Suena como si estuvieran tratando de robar dinero del gobierno y la ruina de un contacto comercial. Ellos no han informado de las acciones ilegales a sus superiores, sería una locura, sabemos lo suficiente sobre Gobierno de la Tierra para estar seguros de que se han tomado medidas rápidas para hacer un ejemplo de sus hombres por desobedecer su código de conducta.

—Ellos buscan todas las naves entrantes y salientes que quieran aterrizar en la Tierra — les advirtió. — Incluso si no me quieren, no hay manera de llegar a la superficie sin ser detectados, ellos abordaría la Jenny para explorarla en busca de contrabando ilegal, es el protocolo que hacen nada más entrar.

—No voy a arriesgar su vida. — Darien sacudió la cabeza y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Andrew. — Tú argumento no es válido, los seres humanos no son conocidos por ser lógico, podía muy bien ser buscada por Gobierno de la Tierra y, por tanto, la estás poniendo en riesgo de arresto o muerte.

Andrew respiró hondo y diciendo — Ya veo, de alguna manera ella es algo para ti.

Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Ella lo es.

El corazón de Serena se disparó cuando dijo las palabras, pero las siguientes le dejaron una sensación de frío.

—Le di mi palabra de que le pasaría su servicio de transporte tan pronto como te encontrara, le juré por mi honor que ningún daño vendría a ella. No tenía ninguna razón de tomarme de los humanos que abusaron de mí, y sin embargo lo hizo, nosotros le debemos una deuda que no pagare poniéndola en peligro.

—Nadie ha mencionado que ella nos ha visto y sabe de nuestra existencia — dijo suavemente uno de los cyborgs de pie en la parte posterior de las puertas de conexión. — No deberías haberle prometido liberarla, Darien, ella sabe demasiado como para permitir con seguridad que se vaya libre.

El miedo subió por la columna de Serena y ella inconscientemente se acercó a Darien, su mano tocando su espalda. Él no la miró, pero su mano se extendió hacia atrás, envolviendo su cadera, y tiró de ella detrás de su cuerpo hasta que sólo la cabeza se asomó por detrás de él.

—Voy a luchar contra cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, — gruñó Darien. — Ella queda libre, ella no es un enemigo de nuestro pueblo.

—Fácil— suavizó el tono Andrew. —Retírate, Darien, no vamos a perjudicar a la mujer de cualquier forma.

Él lanzó una mirada al cyborg que había sugerido que no soltara a Serena. — El Gobierno de la Tierra tiene la prueba viviente de que algunos de nosotros sobrevivieron cuando tomaron posesión del concejal Diamante. Es irrelevante si fuera a hacerles una declaración ahora que ella ha estado en contacto con un grupo de nosotros, a partir de cuándo tratamos de recuperarlo, están seguros de entender que no es el único superviviente cyborg.

—Ella podría advertirles que estamos llegando.

Serena abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Darien habló primero.

—Ella no haría eso.

Sky suspiró. — Sería un infierno que de alguna manera si ella consigue parar una orden de arresto, si ella negociara la información con ellos.

Darien gruñó, su cuerpo temblaba. — Ella no es nuestro enemigo, arriesgó su vida y su traslado al rescatarme.

El cyborg de pelo gris alzó las manos. — No disparen al mensajero, sólo declaro lo obvio, hombre, tenía que decirlo, desde que Andrew me ordenó ser todo lógico, no he dicho que lo creo, pero es una opción que tenemos que considerar.

Andrew suspiró ruidosamente. —De acuerdo.

Se volvió hacia Darien. — Tengo una solución, uno de nuestros hombres se quedará con la hembra para controlar sus transmisiones hasta que hayamos rescatado al concejal Diamante. Ella estará a salvo, sana y salva, y que sólo debería tomar unos días ejecutar un plan para recuperarlo. Vamos a dejarla en libertad cuando recojamos el macho asignado a quedarse con ella.

Darien abrió la boca pero Andrew lo interrumpió.

—Le vamos a pagar generosamente por su tiempo para compensarla por los días que se detenga aquí, este es un lugar seguro para su transporte, está muy lejos de la Tierra, exploramos la zona. No hay otras naves dentro del alcance, esa es una solución justa Darien, no se puede no estar de acuerdo con la lógica de la misma.

El cuerpo de Darien se relajó y facilitó su control sobre su cadera. —Quiero tu palabra de honor de que no le harás daño, Andrew".

—Te doy mi palabra, Darien. Soy aficionado a las hembras humanas, si se quiere recordar. — Sonrió. — Me uní a un grupo familiar con una. Tendré que tratarla de la manera que lo haría mi Mira.

Darien miró profundamente a los ojos de Andrew y asintió. — Te creo. — Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena. Ella parecía más pálida de lo normal. — ¿Es esto aceptable para ti?

Ella vaciló y alivió su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, pero ella no la apartó. — Confío en ti. Suena razonable, ya que tienen por qué estar preocupados. Ellos no me conocen.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de encontrarse con la mirada de espera de Andrew. — Me quedaré con ella. — Se resistió a sonreír. Mientras que experimentó alegría por estar de nuevo con sus hermanos cyborg no quería decirle adiós a Serena, la idea de no volver a verla le hizo doler en el pecho y sufrir sentimientos de depresión.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza, avanzando hacia un rincón. Darien vaciló antes de seguirlo, porque no quería romper el contacto físico con Serena, pero se dio cuenta que Andrew deseaba hablar con él en privado. Se enfrentó a Andrew cuando ambos hombres se quedaron lejos de los demás.

Andrew hablo en voz baja. — Me sentiría mejor si Onyx se quedara, soy consciente de que eres sensible sobre el daño que sufriste, pero no hay manera de que puedas monitorear constantemente este enlace. Sé que no tienes la capacidad de controlar tus emociones o procesos de pensamiento, pero por favor inténtalo en estos momentos. Él seguirá mis órdenes, no le hará daño en lo más mínimo, y puede asegurarse de que ella no sea capaz de enviar una advertencia a la Tierra. Con los implantes, él va a chequear el ordenador de a bordo para bloquear todas las transmisiones. Lo siento.

—Serena no haría eso. — El genio de Darien se incendio. —Confío en ella con mi vida."

—Yo no la conozco y no es sólo tu vida la que está en riesgo.

Odiaba la lógica en ese momento, pero no podía negar que Andrew tenía puntos válidos. — Me quedaré así entonces. Onyx puede monitorear todas las comunicaciones y voy a terminar algunas reparaciones en el transbordador, he querido hacerlo por Serena como reembolso por salvarme.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza, su mirada suavizándose. — Eres muy protector con ella, Darien, llegaría a afirmar que estás inestable, no es una sorpresa después de todo lo que te han hecho y todo lo que has tenido que soportar. Necesito saber si le has pedido a unirse a una unidad familiar contigo. Vi la forma en que la tocabas, dime ahora sí que pasó.

Luchó contra la tentación de mentir. — No tengo.

Andrew asintió. "Te voy a pedir que vuelvas a la Estrella entonces, Onyx se asignará a quedarse aquí, voy a dejar muy claro que él no quiere hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

El aliento de Darien pareció congelarse en su pecho ante la idea de dejar a Serena, volvió la cabeza encontrando su mirada curiosa a través de la bodega de carga, pero no vio ningún temor, a pesar de que la había dejado en una posición cerca de tres cyborgs. Su atención se centró en Onyx, el hombre miró a Serena abiertamente con interés, pero no veía ninguna animosidad hacia la humana, la verdad es que la mirada de Onyx se desvió de arriba y abajo por las formas de Serena, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras observaba Darien, la ira y una necesidad repentina de ir a pegarle al otro macho lo agarró con fuerza. La mirada de Onyx se había detenido definitivamente en los pechos de Serena, quedándose allí más tiempo del necesario en su evaluación.

—Darien?— Andrew lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué?— Darien arrancó su mirada de Onyx, su voz sonó más dura de lo que era y se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran puños.

—Vuelve a la Estrella. Juro que la mujer va a estar bien.

—Tengo que devolverle el control de sus droides a ella. Le pedí que me diera el control total de ellos.

—Onyx los cortar y los activara cuando lo recojamos en el viaje de regreso al Jardín, entregarle el control a ella sería un gasto inútil de tu tiempo, ya que tendrá que hacerse de todos modos. Dile adiós ahora y nos vamos. Necesitamos rescatar al concejal lo más rápidamente posible. No podemos permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

La angustia se apoderó de Darien. Él asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía otro recurso.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Serena sabía que cuando Darien se dirigió hacia ella con una expresión sombría le diría adiós. Podía verlo en la forma en que sus hombros se hundían y juro que vio tristeza opacar su oscura mirada hermosa. Ella luchó por contener las lágrimas mientras endurecía su columna vertebral. La vida es una mierda.

Se detuvo frente a ella. — He recibido la orden de regresar a una de las otras naves. Onyx se quedará contigo. Andrew esta, en este momento, ordenándole que te trate muy bien. No te hará daño, Serena, estarás a salvo, si yo no lo supiera con certeza no habría accedido a permitir que se quedara.

Ella no pudo encontrar su voz en torno a la emoción que le ahogaba. El arrepentimiento, el desamor, y el deseo de suplicarle que no fuera, todos juntos mezclado hasta que ella no sabía cual se sentía más fuerte.

—Gracias por decidirte a arriesgar tu vida para salvar la mía, eres única y maravillosa para un ser humana.

Maldita sea, yo voy a llorar, pensó, todavía luchando contra el duro impulso. "

—Gracias — susurró. — Eres bastante único y maravilloso." Ella forzado una sonrisa que no sentía. —Para un cyborg—

Él no se rió. — Lamento no haber podido curarte. — Bajó la voz. — Las lecciones no se han completado, pero espero que las recuerdes.

—Siempre haré— juró ella sinceramente. Nunca habría un día que pasara, nunca olvidaría cuando Darien la tocara, sus besos, o la forma en que la había hecho sentir cuando él le mostró lo maravilloso que puede haber entre dos personas. — Yo nunca te olvidaré.

Su mano se levantó, pero luego se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara. — Nunca te olvidaré tampoco. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

— Te podrías quedar en el transbordador también. — La esperanza estalló en su interior. — Dos cyborgs mirándome piensan mejor que uno, ¿no?

Su mano bajó a su lado. — Le pregunté a Andrew pero me ha ordenado regresar a su nave, tengo que cumplir órdenes, tenemos que hacer nuestro camino a la Tierra para salvar al concejal. Cuanto más tiempo se le tiene a su merced, mayor será el riesgo de que vayan a hacerle hablar. Él sabe demasiado sobre mi pueblo. El tiempo es la esencial.

— ¿No podrías solamente mirarme? — Ella no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente sobre cualquier posibilidad de mantener a Darien en el Jenny. — Me siento mucho más segura contigo que con un extraño.

—Estoy dañado e incapaz de controlar el servicio de transporte como Onyx es capaz de hacer. Me ofrecí para él, pero Andrew planteo puntos válidos y lógicos que no podía discutir.

—Darien?" Andrew se había trasladado a la puerta de acoplamiento. — Nos vamos a ir.

Darien estaba visualmente tenso. — Tengo que irme. — Su mano se extendió hacía ella otra vez, sus dedos rozaron su mejilla a la ligera. — Adiós, Serena. Pensare en ti muy a menudo.

Ella le agarró la mano cuando trató de apartarse, no soltándose de él. Su mente luchaba por encontrar una manera de prolongar su tiempo con Darien y se giró, mirando hacia al cyborg a cargo.

—Espera. ¿Puedes llamar a Andrew?

Andrew frunció el ceño. —Sí. ¿Qué es?

"Tengo una idea sobre cómo recuperar a Diamante.

El interés se despertó en sus ojos. — Estoy escuchando.

Ella tuvo que liberarse de Darien, odiaba hacerlo, pero ella se acercó al temeroso, vestido de cuero cyborg, su mente aún en marcha con planes a través de la cabeza, con la esperanza de una clave.

—Tengo algunos contactos en la Tierra, es a quien le puedo comprar mis provisiones. No puedo trasladarme directamente a la Tierra, pero me encuentro con otro comerciante que compra los suministros en el borde exterior del sistema solar. Los vendedores son slimeballs reales sin conciencia, si el precio es justo. Ellos confían en mí para no delatarlos y trato con ellos directamente. Tendría que ir contigo, contratarlos para llevarlo a la Tierra, y hasta podías darme dinero para pagarles si es que lo tienes. Ellos harán lo que se les dice, siempre y cuando quede claro que ellos no ven nada de eso hasta que haya regresado sano y salvo.

—Slimeballs? — Frunció el ceño Andrew. — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Ves de lo que se tratar?— Sky rió cuando Serena le miró y le guiñó un ojo. Él negó con la cabeza, lanzando una mirada de exasperación a Andrew. — Ese es un término humano para la gente desagradable, lo que ella dices que, por el precio correcto, matarían a sus propios familiares y que podríamos sobórnalos con facilidad para hacer lo que necesitamos. También tengo que admitir que me gusta su plan más que cualquier cosa que he pensado hasta ahora.

Darien se apoderó de su brazo haciéndola girar para mirarla fijamente, con una expresión enojada en su hermoso rostro. — Eso te pondría en peligro. Estarías muy cerca de la Tierra.

—Voy a comprar cada vez que tengo que reabastecerme y no me han cogido todavía.

Él vaciló. — Tu línea de trabajo es demasiado peligroso.

Lo sé. — ella sonrió, feliz de que su plan le daba la oportunidad de estar en compañía de Darien por más tiempo. — Pero es útil en este momento, ya que realmente podría funcionar. Podían volar directamente a la superficie de la Tierra y luego despegar de nuevo sin que los buscaran, estoy segura de que ellos saben que funcionarios sobornar para que miren hacia otro lado. Me venden todo tipo de mercancías ilegales que trafican más allá de los puntos de control.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que estos slimeballs no nos va a ver, darse cuenta de lo que somos, y tratar de ganar dinero en efectivo en una recompensa del Gobierno de la Tierra?

El cyborg llamado Onyx realmente tenía talento para molestar a Serena. Ella se alivió el agarre de Darien y se volvió hacia él, lanzándole una mirada asesina. — Les diré lo que el Gobierno de la Tierra le hizo al capitán del carguero que tenía Diamante, ellos simplemente llevaron a su amigo lejos de esa nave sin pagarles un solo crédito y amenazaron con volarlos si trataban de detenerlos.

Se volvió a Andrew entonces. — Estos tipos a los que les compro me creerán, si hay una manera de estafar, la gente del gobierno lo sabrá hacer, no tengo ni idea de lo mucho que sabes acerca de la Tierra en estos días, pero el gobierno se ha vuelto tan corrupto que no es gracioso. Nadie se fía de lo que dicen y es una alegría para ellos tener la oportunidad para atornillar al revés, estos tipos pueden incluso darte un descuento por hacer este trabajo, si acentúas que se cabrearan los funcionarios de alto rango en la Tierra por robar a tu amigo de vuelta.

Andrew miró al cielo. — Tú eres nuestro experto. ¿Tiene razón?

—Tiene razón. — Sky lanzó una sonrisa. — Los seres humanos son más propensos a confiar en los contactos que en cualquier cosa de los estados Gobierno de la Tierra. Hay un código de honor entre ladrones.

—Yo no soy una ladrona— protestó Serena. — Pero sí el comercio con ellos.

Sky rió entre dientes. — Mis disculpas. Hay un código de honor entre criminales.

No lo podía negar, técnicamente ella sería considerada una por la compra de mercancías ilegales a sabiendas, y podría ser discutible si ella entraba en la categoría de ladrona después de que ella había robado Darien. —Disculpa aceptada.

—Está bien. — Tomó Andrew una respiración profunda. — su servicio de transporte es muy lento, pero no queremos alarmarlos por encontrarte en algo desconocido. Vamos a atracar tu transporte en el interior de una de las bahías de carga a bordo de la Estrella y la transportaremos cerca de la Tierra. En ese momento vamos a volar para reunirse con tus contactos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Me parece bien.

—Vas a permanecer en su lanzadera y Onyx permanecerá contigo para asegurarse de que no cambies de opinión respecto a ayudarnos.

¡Maldita sea! Trató de ocultar su decepción, una idea la golpeó sin embargo. — Darien se comprometió a ayudarme a hacer algunas reparaciones que deben hacerse. Me sentiría mejor si él está aquí, ya que no sabe cuál es su tipo — le disparo una mirada furiosa a Onyx y luego volvió a mirar a Andrew. — Estoy bien con que Onyx se quede pero prefiero no estar a solas con él, no creo que sea mucho pedir que Darien se quedara conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que estoy arriesgando mi culo para ayudarte y ni siquiera les estoy cobrando por mi tiempo.

Andrew la estudió durante largos segundos. — Está bien, Darien puede permanecer a bordo Onyx— miro lejos de él, aparca en la bahía de carga dos. Tienes el control de su lanzadera mientras que Darien le ayuda con todo lo que necesita ser reparado.— Se encontró con la mirada de Darien.— ¿Es conveniente para ti?

Darien no lo dudó. — Sí.

—Está bien, nos reuniremos de nuevo para discutir el plan exacto antes de llegar al borde del sistema solar que contiene la Tierra. — Él se acercó a la manga de acoplamiento. — Vamos — les ordenó.

Onyx frunció el ceño cuando los cyborgs salieron de la lanzadera, cerró la puerta de carga y cambio de atención de Serena a Darien. — ¿Con qué tipo de sistema obsoleto estoy tratando? Está bien para mí si quieres poner a prueba el servicio de transporte, mientras que yo me quedo con ella.

Darien miró al otro hombre. — Ya oíste Andrew. Haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío. "

"Tú ya has piloteado esta basura, estas familiarizado con él y estoy seguro de que quieres ser útil, anda y atrácala dentro de la bodega de carga.

Darien no dijo ni una palabra, pero negó con la cabeza, sin moverse un centímetro hacia la puerta, ellos se miraron. Serena no tenía ni idea de cuál era el problema que había pasado entre los dos hombres, no sabía la historia, pero la tensión se hizo evidente. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Darien?

Arrancó su mirada lejos del otro hombre, sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando él la miró. — Sí, Serena?

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Estoy seguro que tu amigo puede encontrar su camino hacia el asiento del piloto.

—Ya he relacionado con el equipo. — Hizo una mueca Onyx. — Es una barbaridad.

Los motores rugieron a la vida, bastante sorprendida Serena que estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando ella saltó. Darien la sujetó con sus veloces reflejos.

—No te alarmes, en realidad no tiene que caminar hasta allí para dirigir la nave. — Mantuvo la voz baja. — Tiene implantes activos de trabajo y es capaz de hacer cosas que yo no puedo.

— ¿Hay que advertirle sobre los estabilizadores?, Susurró.

Darien sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Va a ser una sorpresa para él — susurró él.

Él la acercó a una mampara, apoyado en ella, pero todavía en sus brazos. — Supongo que harán un aterrizaje brusco.

Serena asintió. — Hay que esperar una caída dura. Los sensores son unos cuatro metros por encima de lo que leen. Va a ser informado por el equipo que es cuatro pulgadas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Dijo en un tono irritado Onyx que no se podía confundir.

—Estamos hablando de cosas que no funcionan bien en el transbordador — respondió Serena honestamente, hablo más fuerte, y se mantuvo de espaldas a él por temor a reír. — Hay un montón de cosas que necesitan ser reparadas.

—Estoy seguro de ello. — sonado más cerca de Onyx. — Este transbordador se debería haber dado de baja una buena década atrás, es increíble que todavía este en funcionamiento, nosotros seriamos amables si lo hiciéramos estallar para ti y te dejamos en la Tierra. Se han abierto las puertas de la bodega de carga. — Hizo una pausa. — Dejémoslo ahora.

Darien de pronto la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y tiró de ella hacía el suelo, su pecho se aplastó contra el suyo cuando los motores del Jenny se pararon. El cuerpo de Darien se tensó, doblando ligeramente las rodillas para sujetar su peso combinado, y luego la sensación de caer enferma hizo que el estómago de Serena subiera subió a la garganta. El vientre de la nave se estrelló contra algo sólido. La nave entera se quejó.

Darien enderezó sus piernas para volver a su altura completa, se rió en silencio, y alivió a Serena en la parte delantera de su cuerpo hasta que sus pies volvieron a la planta, ella sonrió a su vez. Él había sido tan dulce al usar su propio cuerpo para amortiguar l el de ella en el impacto. Detrás de ella, oyó una sarta de maldiciones y volvió la cabeza, Onyx yacía a su lado, luchando por sentarse en medio de la bodega de carga.

—Asumo tus habilidades como piloto necesitan afinarse en sintonía— Se rió del Darien.

—Los sensores son incorrectas, — susurró Onyx, sentado sobre su culo en la cubierta, miró a los dos. — Lo sabías y no me dijiste, no tenías derecho a hacer eso, te voy a pedir volver a la Estrella.

El humor de Darien murió. — Tú no tienes derecho a mirar el cuerpo de Serena como te pille haciéndolo, si crees que vas a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, te equivocas, tampoco tienes ninguna autoridad para darme órdenes.

Onyx se levantó. — He oído que estabas dañado, pero estás loco también.

Darien dio un paso más cerca del otro cyborg. — He visto la forma en que le mirabas pechos y no malinterprete tu oferta de que piloteara el transbordador como una excusa para darte la oportunidad de estar a solas con Serena.

El choque había dejado a Serena congelada por la repentina explosión de Darien hasta que se movió con la clara intención de atacar, ella se abalanzó, agarrándolo de su cintura para bloquearlo y se aferro a él para que no fuera tras el otro cyborg.

—Cálmate— le ordenó.

Darien continuó mirando al otro cyborg pero no trató de sacarla de su camino hacia el otro cyborg, Serena volvió la cabeza, mirando a Onyx.

—Tienes permiso para permanecer en nave pero sale de mi bodega de carga, ahora, puedes quedarte en otro lugar.

Onyx miró a Serena. — No me des órdenes, mujer.

Apretó los dientes y se centró en Darien. — Hey.

Él la miró furioso aún, y dijo: — Él quiere tocarte, se siente atraído por ti.

Se dio cuenta que estaba, le sorprendió, pero luego un calor la inundó en todos los buenos modos. — Hay que calmarse. Vamos a dar un paseo juntos, ya que no se irá.

Darien respiró hondo. — Está bien. — Su cuerpo se relajó, pero sólo ligeramente, miró a Onyx de nuevo. — Aléjate de Serena, ella no está interesada en una relación contigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— el tono de Onyx sonó frío. — He catalogado todas las entradas almacenadas en los registros de la nave y tiene pocas comunicaciones con los hombres, ninguno de ellos de carácter personal y los estados lógicos, no tiene macho en su vida para atender a sus necesidades básicas.

—Soy el único hombre al que va a permitir tocarla.

Bueno, pensó Serena, la comprensión de que Darien obviamente no tenía ningún problema en avisar al otro que estaban juntos. Ella tiró de él. — Vamos a ir a mi cuarto.

Darien asintió y sacó su mirada caliente del cyborg, ahora mudo, le tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega de carga, Serena tenía que correr para mantenerle el ritmo.

No hablaron hasta que las puertas de su habitación estuvieran bien cerradas detrás de ellos, Darien se detuvo junto a la cama, le soltó la mano y se giró para mirarla, todavía parecía bastante enfadado.

—Él quiere poner sus manos sobre ti, los Cyborgs tienen necesidades básicas y no hay mujeres solteras que viajen con ellos, no van a estar a solas con él, Serena. Él tratará de seducirte para acordar permitirle que lo lleves a la cama. "

—Estás celoso — le informó en voz baja.

Parte de su ira se filtro hacia fuera. — Creo que lo estoy, me siento enrabiado por él por querer tocarte y posesivo de ti al mismo tiempo. — Él tomó una respiración profunda expandiendo su amplio pecho. — Me he sentido posesivo de ti antes, pero esto es más fuerte.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y luego dio un paso adelante. — ¿Qué otra cosa sientes?

—Yo no me quería ir, estoy aliviado... estamos juntos todavía. Mi pecho comenzó a doler terriblemente cuando creí que no volvería a verte.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó de nuevo, pero aparecieron más.

—No es mi intención molestarte. ¿Te he hecho sentir triste? Sé que estoy dañado e incapaz de controlar la capacidad de suprimir las emociones.

—No todas las lágrimas son por emociones negativas.

— ¿Cuáles serían lágrimas por causas positivas?"

Serena vaciló. — Alivio, felicidad, sólo para nombrar unos pocos.

— ¿Por qué sientes esas cosas cuando digo que no quiero que te vayas?

—No quiero despedirme de ti tampoco. — Ella llegó a él, sosteniendo su rostro, y lo dibujó más cerca de la de ella. — Voy a echarte de menos desesperadamente cuando te vayas.

La sorpresa parpadeó en su bello rostro con sus labios sobre los de ella, su lengua se adentró en el interior, barriendo a través de ella. Dos manos se apoderaron de ella y sus pies dejaron el suelo lentamente mientras Darien la levantó más arriba en su cuerpo para alinear mejor sus rostros, para profundizar el beso.

Anhelo y pasión inundaron a Serena, sus manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta el cuello y luego sus brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, aferrándose. Darien les dio la vuelta y luego golpeó suavemente la espalda a la pared, ajustando su agarre sobre ella hasta que ocupó su peso con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano libre rasgó el cierre de sus pantalones, los abrió, y luego los empujó hacia abajo de las piernas colgando.

No fue fácil, ella estaba concentrada en sus besos, pero ella movió sus caderas y dio suficientes patadas para ayudarle a conseguirlos debajo de sus piernas, se quito sus botas de los pies al pisar el material y luego apartó la más alta para liberarla de todo. Serena bloqueo automáticamente sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, el brazo alrededor de su espalda se movió bajo su culo empujándola más alto hasta que sintió en su vientre, su humedad, prueba de lo excitada que ella estaba. Un gemido arrancó de su garganta mientras ella frotaba su coño contra su propagada piel, impaciente por sentirlo tocándola allí, sin importarle que parte de él lo hiciera. El sonido del material desgarrado apenas se sintió.

El brazo que le abrazaba el culo ajustó la parte inferior de su cuerpo y luego se quejó en voz alta contra su lengua cuando Darien condujo su gruesa y dura polla a su coño, empujando los labios de su sexo, deslizándose un poco sobre la necesidad empapada, antes de que él llegara a casa. La sensación de sentirlo entrar en su coño, estirándola y llenándola la hizo gritar, sus labios se separaron mientras ambos jadeando, y cerraron sus miradas.

—Te quiero más que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado, —masculló Darien. — Tú eres lo que me imagino que es la alegría pura cuando estoy contigo.

—Siento lo mismo — admitió ella, sin importarle en ese momento si se daba cuenta de que lo amaba.

Ella usó sus brazos apoyados en sus hombros, para levantarse un poco y luego bajar, teniendo más de su polla hasta que ella se sintió completamente empalada por él. Ambos gimieron suavemente al sentirlo en el fondo ella, sus músculos vaginales lo agarraron con fuerza, entonces Darien se hizo cargo, la sujetó con más fuerza a la pared, y comenzó a golpear dentro de ella, su poderoso cuerpo la sostuvo mientras sus caderas empujaban duro y profundo, creando un éxtasis intenso cuando se aferraron el uno al otro con sus miradas fusionadas, esto incorporo el frenesí puro.

—Córrete conmigo — gruñó Darien. — No puedo esperar.

Golpeó más fuerte, más rápido, más salvaje, y el rapto de la fricción rápido de sus cuerpos compartidos aumento, Serena tenía los ojos cerrados incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, su boca se abrió, y echó la cara en la curva de su pecho, donde encontró su hombro y sus dientes se hundieron en su piel. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente y lo hizo por Serena, ella gritó cuando el placer crudo atravesó su cuerpo, su mente se cerró en la sobrecarga. Oyó gritar a Darien su nombre con su cuerpo casi aplastándola contra la pared, ambos temblaron juntos hasta que todo se calmó, pero su corazón latía con fuerza y la respiración se sentía pesada.

Aflojando a Serena la apartó de la pared, aún sosteniéndola con fuerza, sus cuerpos todavía estaban unidos, llegó tras él donde sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de sus caderas y las levantó un poco más alta entonces él lentamente se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo.

—Serena?

Lamiéndose los labios abrió los ojos y vio una marca roja en la piel donde había dejado impreso sus dientes. — Lo siento mucho — Ella se tiró hacía atrás para mirarlo con sorpresa. — No quise morderte.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro llamativo. — Lo disfruté.

La verdad brilló en su mirada increíblemente sexy. Ella sonrió. — Eso fue increíble.

—Serena? — Él tomó una respiración profunda. — Ven conmigo.

—Lo hice — Ella sonrió.

La diversión se desató en su mirada y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, abrazándola.

—Quiero decir que cuando esto termine quiero que te quedes conmigo, disfruté de mi tiempo en el espacio con mis compañeros cyborgs pero echo de menos estar en otro planeta, quiero volver a aquel en el que mi pueblo ha hecho una nueva casa y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Se quedó sin aliento de golpe al comprender, abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

— ¿Me has oído? ¿Al menos podrías considerarlo? Hay espacio en la Estrella para mantener tu Jenny como para transportarla a mi planeta, Jardín, no tienes que renunciar a tu transporte o tus androides si no deseas vivir en el espacio, ya que a mi pueblo se han establecido en un planeta similar a la Tierra. Si deseas permanecer en el espacio yo estaría de acuerdo en hacer eso también, mientras nos mantengamos juntos, no importa donde estemos.

Muchos pensamientos y emociones llenaron su cabeza que la dejó sin habla. La mayor parte de todo era lo que ella luchaba contra el impulso de estallar en lágrimas, ¡él quería quedarse con ella! La lleno pura alegría y ella abrió la boca para decirle que sí.

—Piense en ello, Serena. — Él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. — No me contestes ahora mismo, los dos necesitamos tiempo para sopesar cuidadosamente todas nuestras opciones y asegurarse de que esto es lo que ambos queremos, centro de unos días vamos a discutir esto de nuevo cuando la idea de estar juntos no es tan nuevo.

Ella esperaba que él no reconsiderara la pregunta, forzó el aire en sus pulmones, rezando en silencio para que lo que acababa de pedir, compartir una vida con él no fuera por el calor del momento, después de tener sexo increíble, si cambiaba de idea sería destrozar su interior.

Pensar en eso durante unos dos sería probablemente la cosa más inteligente que podía hacer y la mente cyborg de Darien probablemente necesitaba ese tiempo para estar seguro de su decisión.

—Está bien.

El altavoz en su habitación hizo un ruido crepitante y luego sonó la voz de Onyx.

—Serena?, Andrew quiere que vengas a enviar una comunicación a tu contacto en la Tierra, habló con el consejo y ellos sienten que es importante poner este plan en marcha antes de llegar al borde del sistema solar de la Tierra. Se les acabaron las posibilidades y creo que es mejor evitar más días en el que al concejal Diamante podría ser torturado.

Ella sonrió a Darien moviendo en su regazo. — Está bien, nos encontraremos en la estación experimental en unos cinco minutos, ¿supongo que deseas supervisar todo lo que digo?

—Afirmativo. — respondió Onyx. — El dinero no es un problema y estás autorizada para ofrecer tanto de él como creas para el trabajo que haya que.

— Asombroso, cortare la comunicación y te veré en cinco.

El altavoz volvió a hacer clic, las facciones de Darien se endurecieron. — ¿Qué tan peligroso es esto?

Ella vaciló — He tratado con David, mi proveedor, media docena de veces, yo no le daría la espalda a él, pero él nunca ha intentado joderme.

La ira brilló en su hermoso rostro — es mejor que él no quiera tratar de compartir relaciones sexuales contigo.

Riendo Serena se movió otra vez, separando sus cuerpos y poniéndose de pie. "No ese tipo de joder, nunca ha intentado matarme o no me ha dado en un envío mercancías que he pagado. Eso es lo que quise decir, vamos a limpiar y hacer esta llamada de comunicación.

Darien asintió. — Tengo que enviar una comunicación mía.

Él tocó el material roto en el pantalón, obviamente los había rasgado en lugar de tomase el tiempo para desatar cuando había estado dispuesto a follar. — Estos son los últimos par de pantalones que me podrían caber, tengo que pedir que me envíen ropa.

Serena se echó a reír. — Tengo unos pantalones elásticos para que te lo pongas. — Su mirada se detuvo en su pecho — Pero ninguna de mis camisas te cabera y estoy contenta por eso.

— ¿No quieres que extienda tus camisas? Mi cuerpo superior es bastante más grande que el tuyo.

—No, acabo de disfrutar de ver tu pecho sexy. — Ella le guiñó un ojo, moviéndose hacia la esquina de unidad de limpieza de espuma. — Nuestros minutos están marcando, vamos, estaremos apretados pero podemos compartirlo, será más rápido.

Darien no se movió a su lado. — Si entro en ese pequeño espacio contigo desnudo te tomaré de nuevo.

Cuerpo de Serena respondió al instante. — No me importa si Onyx tiene que esperar un poco más para que podamos hacer esa llamada.

— A Andrew le importaría, no quiero que crea que por estar contigo este interfiriendo con su misión. Él nos puede pedir apartarnos hasta que se termine.

Eso mató la lujuria que había despertado en Serena. — Los pantalones están en el último cajón de la esquina, me daré prisa. — Ella se apartó, comprometiéndose a tomar el mejor limpiador de su vida. De ninguna manera quería ella que Andrew ordenara a Darien volver a la Estrella.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

—Darien, he llegado a una decisión, le dijo en voz baja, encontrando su mirada sobre el módulo de filtro de aire donde él trabajaba.

Su mirada se levantó, reuniéndose con la de ella. —Quiero que estés segura, hemos tenido esta discusión hace dos días cuando dijimos que tendrías una respuesta para mí. Hay muchas cosas a considerar. Es un riesgo emocional, así que exijo que te tomes más tiempo antes de tomar una decisión que cambiara tu vida.

La frustración se levantó. — Maldita sea, Darien, sigo tratando de decirte...

—Te daré más tiempo. Yo no quiero apresurarte.

—Pero….

—Serena — la interrumpió de nuevo. — Exijo que te tomes este tiempo para considerarlo con mucho cuidado, para evitar apresurarte a tomar una decisión que más tarde podrías lamentar.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre el deseo de que este en el término de una larga vida?

Él coloco suavemente la herramienta que sujeta en la cubierta de la unidad. Su boca era severa— ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión incorrecta?

—No me vas a escuchar cuando le digo que sé lo que quiero hacer. Cada vez que trato de decirte, me cortas o te alejas, si no lo decías en serio, si lo preguntaste a toda prisa, y has decidido que no era una idea tan buena ahora que no está todo caliente y sudoroso después del sexo, sólo dilo. Estoy realmente frustrada contigo tan cerrado.

Darien se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del obstáculo entre ellos, se agachó junto a su lado, el traje de cuero negro que llevaba hacía ahora un chirrido leve. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero mantuvo unos centímetros separados sus cuerpos, con su mirada fija en la de ella.

—Me temo que vas a decir que no y yo no estoy dispuesto a escuchar si esa es tu respuesta. Cada momento que pasamos juntos me da esperanzas de que puedo convencerte de que soy digno de que dejes la forma de vida que has estado acostumbrada. Tú no podrías ser capaz de seguir operando si te decides a unirte a una unidad familiar conmigo. Soy un cyborg y, como te dije una vez, los comerciantes tendrían un precio muy alto por mí y te pondría en riesgo cada vez que entraba en contacto con ellos porque intentarían llevarme de la Jenny. En lo único que he cambiado de opinión es acerca de lo que te ofrecí de permanecer en el espacio contigo, tenemos que vivir en un planeta donde estés a salvo.

Sus cejas se levantaron. No le importaba donde vivieran mientras estuvieran juntos, de lo que había dicho lo único que la desestabilizaba — ¿Una unidad familiar?

Frunció el ceño de repente. — Por supuesto soy serio acerca de usted. ¿Creías que te pediría que renunciaras a todo y no te ofreciera nada a cambio? Es la equivalencia del matrimonio, entre mi gente, es un compromiso profundo que haríamos el uno al otro.

Las lágrimas la cegaron. — ¿Me estás pidiendo que nos casemos?

Cerró los ojos. — Es por eso que quiero demorar tu respuesta, ya te he disgustado.

Ella se volvió y su rodilla golpeo la parte interna del muslo de él mientras agarraba la camisa de cuero. No le gustaba el traje que todos los cyborgs llevaban. Ella lo prefería caminando sin camisa y en unos mal ajustados pantalones. Quería tocar su piel caliente desnuda en lugar del cuero grueso que sus dedos apretaron.

—Sí.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron para mirarla sin comprender.

—Sí. Me voy a casar o ser una unidad familiar contigo, o como quieras llamarlo, pero ¡sí!

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su bonita cara — ¿Sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo. — Infierno sí. ¿Así está mejor?

Él tomó aire expandiendo su pecho. — ¿Estás segura? Es mucho para ti rendirse a mí.

—No lo es, dijiste que podía mantener la Jenny y mis cybors Ella resopló. — Yo odiaba ese trabajo y estoy segura que no perderé nada de arriesgarme con los delincuentes que he tenido que soportar. No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora para ayudarte a mantenernos en tu planeta, pero hace un año nunca me había visto en esta línea de trabajo, me ajustare y nos tendremos el uno al otro. Eso es lo único que me importa.

El cuerpo del Darien se deslizó hacia delante hasta que sus rodillas golpearon la cubierta. — ¿Estas cien por ciento segura?, no quiero sentir esta felicidad sólo para que sea arrancada si cambias de opinión.

Serena levantó su bota sobre uno de sus muslos y se deslizó de su asiento a la derecha en su regazo envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sus manos la agarraron del culo, sosteniéndola en su lugar, y ella le sonrió.

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

—Voy a llenar el papeleo inmediatamente y transmitirlo al Jardín. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. — No van a rechazar mi solicitud para formar una unidad familiar contigo, debido a mi historial de abuso a manos de las mujeres cyborg se me permite una consideración especial.

—No sé lo que eso significa, pero siempre y cuando lo permitan, muy bien.

Él se rió entre dientes. — Ellos se lo permiten.

— ¿Así que tendremos una ceremonia?

— Podríamos, si lo desea, pero sólo consiste en colocar una solicitud, que sea aprobada, y luego tengo que firmar el acuerdo. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por el trabajo, voy a cuidar de ti y de tu forma de pensar en cuanto a las cuestiones financieras es irrelevante con mi gente. No tenemos un sistema monetario en el Jardín.

—Darien, tengo algo que decirte.

Sus rasgos se congelaron y murió la sonrisa. — ¿Qué es eso?

Él se preparó para las malas noticias, era tan obvio que Serena tuvo que resistir una sonrisa por lo divertido de la situación, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería compartir con él no se esperaba que pudiera ser exactamente lo contrario.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

Él la miró boquiabierto y luego, para su sorpresa, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos corriendo por las mejillas, sus manos se deslizaron de su culo, si no hubiera sido porque sus dedos agarraban su camisa y sus piernas estaban aseguradas alrededor de sus caderas se habría golpeado en la cubierta. Su cuerpo parecía ir totalmente laxo hasta que se tambaleó cuando se puso en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Darien? La alarma se apoderó de ella. — ¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo malo? Háblame.

De repente se movió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su cuerpo terminó aplastado apretado contra el suyo cuando él tiró de ella más o menos en su contra. Se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, su rostro presionando con firmeza en la cuna de su hombro y el cuello. Sus ardientes lágrimas mojaron la camiseta.

Tuvo que luchar para liberar sus manos que estaban atrapadas entre sus pechos para aferrarse a él envolviéndolo alrededor de sus costillas a su espalda. Sus brazos lo sujetaban tan fuerte como pudo, abrazándolo.

— ¿Darien?

Él sólo la sostuvo durante un minuto hasta que parte de la tensión que quedaba en su cuerpo y su agarre feroz disminuían ligeramente. Él levantó la cabeza con sus ojos oscuros todavía llenos de lágrimas cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—No fue mi intención molestarte, cariño.

Poco a poco sonrió. —Me encanta.

Serena lo estudió de cerca, al ver la felicidad a través de sus lágrimas y asintió. — Realmente te quiero. No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Uno de sus brazos la soltó tentativamente, tocó la cara limpiando la humedad que descubrió allí, pareciendo sorprendido por las lágrimas. Sus mejillas parecían oscurecerse un poco y luego amplió su sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz.

Serena parpadeó rápidamente. — Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. No estoy seguro exactamente qué es el amor, pero tú eres todo para mí, Serena. Me duele el pecho en este momento y no puedo contener las lágrimas. Creo que es mucha alegría.

—Oh infierno, — murmuró ella, dejando que sus propias lágrimas cayeran — Eso es amor, cariño. Estamos enamorados el uno del otro.

—Nunca voy a dejarte ir. —Él se acercó más hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella, mirándola a los ojos profundamente. — Voy a hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces. Voy a morir para protegerla.

— ¿Qué demonios?, — Interrumpió una voz masculina familiar. — ¿Está todo bien aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien está herido?

Darien volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Sky que había entrado en la bodega de carga de la Estrella sin que ellos le oyeran.

—Ella me ama y yo la amo.

Serena parpadeó de nuevo con más lágrimas volviendo la cabeza para sonreír al cyborg de pelo gris que se venía hacía los dos. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas y luego brilló una sonrisa divertida.

—Me alegro de oír eso, son una linda pareja aunque un poco húmeda en el momento. Es una buena cosa que no te hiciste esperar ni un minuto más de la forma en que están envueltos alrededor del otro. — Él se rió entre dientes. — He venido a decirte que Andrew está en camino, nos estamos acercando al borde del sistema solar y el contacto de Serena ha estado llamando al Jenny los últimos minutos, Onyx ha intentado llamarles pero no estaban respondiendo a su comunicación Darien, tú puedes querer terminar antes de Andrew crea que está interrumpiéndolos en el momento que estén clavándose uno al otro en la cubierta de allí.

Darien frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué haríamos algo doloroso e inusual? Yo nunca había daño Serena.

Serena se echó a reír de repente. — Lo que quiere decir es tener relaciones sexuales en el suelo. Clavado sí una jerga para eso.

—Sí. Lo que ella dice —Sky sacudió la cabeza. —Te juro que te voy a dar unas malditas clases para enseñarte la manera de entender la jerga de la Tierra.

Una risita escapó de Serena. — No lo hagas. Creo que es adorable. — Ella le guiñó un ojo a Darien. — Eres tan lindo.

Darien le sonrió. — ¿En serio?

—Creo que prefiero gruñidos y gemidos a la escucha la mierda de acaramelados.

Sky volvió la cabeza. — Aquí viene Andrew, oigo sus botas, el tipo realmente tiene que aprender a caminar en vez de pisar.

Serena se movió primero, luchando para descansar sus piernas alrededor de Darien, sus fuertes manos se apoderaron de ella, lo que le facilito ponerse de pie antes de que él se levantara. Se secó las lágrimas dándose vuelta y alcanzando la cara de Darien. Él se inclinó lo suficiente para que ella usara sus pulgares para apartar las lágrimas también. El sonido de algo golpeando la rampa hizo que los tres se dieran vuelta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Frunció el ceño Andrew, deteniéndose justo dentro de la bodega de carga lanzando su mirada sobre los tres.

—Ellos se dieron cuenta que están enamorados. — Sky rió entre dientes. — y los interrumpí cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales allí mismo donde están parados.

Un rubor calentó las mejillas de Serena, pero se encontró con la mirada del cyborg de cabello oscuro, sin pestañear. — ¿Sky dijo que David ha estado tratando de llegar a mí?

Andrew se aclaró la garganta. — Sí, Tuvo que responder Onyx haciéndose pasar por ti utilizando un modificador de voz cuando hablo a los machos humanos. Él ha adquirido un equipo para rescatar al concejal Diamante de donde él está siendo mantenido, ya han situado donde está y han ideado un plan para rescatarlo. Onyx me permitió escuchar la comunicación y sonaba razonable, la solución más segura es el envío de cyborgs a la superficie del planeta, Onyx acordó el plan y el pago que exigieron. Para mañana, el concejal Diamante deberá estar libre, los mercenarios contratados para recuperarlo se reunirán con nosotros en su lanzadera en dos días en el borde exterior del sistema solar en el que inicialmente había accedido a recibir a David.

—Eso es rápido. — Asintió Serena. Yo le dije que David tienen contactos en la Tierra para conseguir hacer cosas, probablemente conoce todo tipo de matones. Él tiene que comprar su mercancía de las personas que son expertos en robar cosas para vender la basura ilegal que él ofrece. Incluso he oído hablar de secuestro de mujeres a traficantes de esclavos de la superficie para vender a los prostíbulos flotantes y no me sorprendería que David vendiera gente también. El pago de alguien para secuestrar a un cyborg no debe ser que gran extensión de las cosas que hace.

Andrew asintió. — Estabas en lo correcto, pidió un medio de pago por adelantado, pero me acordé de tú advertencia de no pagar hasta que la misión esté completa. Él no estaba feliz, pero estuvo de acuerdo en los términos.

—Así es. — Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Como he dicho, estos tipos no son realmente dignos de confianza, pero cuando se trata de dinero se puede contar con ellos hasta que se les paga.

Darien dio un paso hacia Andrew, sonriendo. — Me gustaría contactar con el ayuntamiento para solicitar formalmente la formación de una unidad familiar con Serena.

La sonrisa suavizo al instante las facciones normalmente difíciles de Andrew. — Estoy feliz por ti y estoy seguro de que estarán de acuerdo. — Su mirada se desvió a Serena. — A Darien se le ha dado una consideración especial y, como tal, no hay ningún pacto de cría en su caso, eso es un gran obstáculo que usted no tendrás que enfrentar.

Confundido, Serena miró a Darien. — ¿Qué es eso?

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. — Algo que nunca tendrá que preocuparte, tú eres la única mujer para mí por el resto de mi vida. Hago el voto total de la monogamia.

Sus cejas se levantaron. — Me alegro de oír eso y después me vas a tener que explicar eso en detalle. — Ella no quería tener esa discusión delante de Sky y Andrew, echó un vistazo a este último. — ¿Va a estar bien para ti trasladar mi transporte a tu planeta? Me gustaría tenerla, sé que es anticuado y lento, pero ella es especial para mí.

—Los seres humanos se adhieren fácilmente a los objetos, — dijo Sky suavemente. — Eso es normal.

Andrew se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la bodega de carga. — Tenemos el espacio, no veo por qué no. — Su mirada se fijo en Serena de repente. — Si el deseo de Darien es regresar al Jardín contigo, no se te permitirá volar de vuelta al espacio, sabrías la posición de nuestro planeta natal, por lo que supondría un riesgo si tú alguna vez fueras capturada por el Gobierno de la Tierra. Tu transporte viajará a la superficie del planeta y los motores quedaran fuera de servicio.

Ella tuvo que adaptarse un poco a esas noticias. Darien se movió detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y ella se echó hacia atrás con facilidad sobre su cuerpo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso está bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

—Bien. — Andrew sonrió de repente, dando otro vistazo al interior de la Jenny. — Probablemente es más seguro si no continúan volando esta cosa por mucho tiempo. Es muy anticuado.

—Tengo una pregunta. — Darien vaciló, mirando a Serena y a Andrew. — Serena dijo que ella vivía en una granja en la Tierra. ¿Crees que el consejo me permitirá tener algo de tierra sin explotar cerca de la pared norte de la ciudad? Ellos han empezado el cultivo de alimentos en esa sección, pero es lo suficientemente amplia que no deben utilizar todo eso. No sé lo feliz que Serena será si vivimos en el centro de la ciudad.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través de los labios de Serena, inclinó la cabeza en alto, mirando con amor a Darien.

— ¿En serio? Creo que me encantaría, echo de menos los árboles y el aire fresco. — Hizo una pausa—. — ¿Tu planeta tiene eso? Realmente no hemos hablado de ello. Espero que no sea una biocupula similares a las de la Luna y Saturno.

—Es muy similar a la Tierra, — ofreció Andrew con una sonrisa. — Hay más contenido de agua y menos masa de tierra, pero aún así es hermoso donde la Tierra ha sido excesivamente desarrollada. El aire es bueno y la vegetación es exuberante, la única ciudad en el planeta es la que hemos construido.

— ¿No existen otras formas de vida?— Eso sorprendió Serena. Si tuviera un ambiente parecido a la Tierra las formas de vida debería existir.

—Hay un montón de ellos, pero hemos construido un muro que rodea nuestra ciudad.

— ¿Son peligrosos los que viven allí? — Ella esperaba que no.

—No están dentro de nuestras paredes, no queríamos poner en peligro a los habitantes naturales o que puedan suponer un riesgo para nosotros, funciona bien. — Sonrió Andrew. — No veo ninguna razón por la que el consejo se oponga si optas por vivir en el borde exterior de la ciudad. Tal vez te podrían poner a cargo de algunos de nuestros proyectos de agricultura.

—Me gusta eso. — Brilló la esperanza en los ojos de de Darien.

—A mi también, — sonrió Serena con los recuerdos de su niñez en la superficie agrícola, ella había estado en el espacio demasiado tiempo y para ella sonaba la idea celestial, aire fresco, espacios abiertos y vegetación.

—Ustedes dos tienen algo de tiempo para trabajar en todos los detalles. Sonrió Andrew. — Relájate para el día siguiente, vamos a volar la Jenny de la bodega de carga en la mañana para usarlo para la última parte del viaje. La estrella y el Rally se quedará aquí.

— ¿El Rally?— Serena no había oído ese nombre antes.

—Es una nave más pequeña que viaja con la Estrella, — explicó Andrew. — Queríamos armamento adicional en caso de que lo necesitáramos, dejare a mi amigo Nicolás a cargo de las dos mientras estamos fuera.

—Nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda para hacer las reparaciones más rápido, — habló Darien.

—Eso está bien. — Se volvió a Sky. — Estoy volviendo a pasar tiempo con Mira, está preocupada por esta misión y no le permitiré ir, haz lo que puedas aquí.

— ¿Quién es Mira?— Serena esperó hasta que Andrew dejó su transbordador antes de preguntar.

Darien le sonrió. — Está en una unidad familiar con una mujer humana.

Serena sonrió. — Eso está bien.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robando a Darien**

**Os dejamos 3 capis mas ya mañana se termina esta maravillosa historia chicas. Mil gracias a las que siempre nos escriben, leemos todos sus Rews y nos dan a niños de seguir adaptando para ustedes. No habíamos actualizado por que no teníamos internet pero aquí estamos devueltas.**

**Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Serena no podía decidir quién parecía más nervioso a medida que se reunieron en la bodega de carga de la Jenny para hacer la transferencia para obtener el concejal cyborg. Habían llegado a su punto de encuentro con el equipo de contrabandista. El Cutter, un transporte más grande que el Jenny, había atracado justo con ellos, las puertas se abrieron para permitir que el capitán de la nave entrara.

Andrew se reunió con el hombre con calma, Serena pudo ver cómo sorprendió al chico humano que parecía ser, rodeado de tantos cyborgs, aunque había sólo un puñado de ellos. El capitán parecía estar en sus mediados y finales de los años cuarenta y mientras miraba, su expresión cambió. Rage retorció sus facciones.

— ¿De quién es esta nave?

La pregunta sorprendió a Serena, junto con todos en la bodega de carga, ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Es mía, soy la que pidió a David que lo empleara.

El capitán de la otra nave apuntó su arma directamente a Serena. El miedo se apoderó de ella, pero entonces el movimiento de la izquierda le llamó la atención del adversario peligroso. Darien se movió entre ellos, poniendo su cuerpo en el camino de la pistola para protegerla.

—Baje su arma, — ordenó Andrew.

—Mi problema no es con sus hombres, — mantuvo el capitán de su voz calmada. — Esto está en mi camino, supongo que contrató a esta lanzadera que lo trajo y me contrataron para rescatar a su cyborg para usted, esa perra está en posesión de mi propiedad.

—Darien, retírate, — ordenó Andrew. — Es una cuestión entre humanos.

Darien no se movió. — No.

—Es una orden que te di, Darien. — la voz de Onyx se enfrió. — Necesitamos al humano masculino para obtener la concejal Diamantes de vuelta, él lo tiene en su nave. Ella es irrelevante en comparación con nuestra misión, de acuerdo con el consejo. Hazte a un lado.

Darien dio un paso atrás chocando su cuerpo con Serena, y su brazo se deslizó detrás de su cintura curvándose en torno a ella. Tiró con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. — Yo la protegeré con mi vida.

Serena agarró su camisa, aferrándose a él aterrorizada de que recibiera un disparo tirando de este truco. No tenía ni idea de por qué el capitán de transporte parecía decidido a dispararle o lo que él pensaba que ella tenía de su propiedad.

— ¿Darien? — Ella dijo su nombre en voz baja. — Está bien. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Vas a morir, perra ladrona, — llamó al capitán. — Aunque tengo la intención de hacerte daño primero para que me digas de quien obtuviste mi lanzadera.

Un ceño estropeo su rostro y se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para mirar al hombre enfurecido. — ¿Su lanzadera? La Jenny es mía.

—Mierda. Perteneció a mi compañero y todo lo que tenía se convirtió en mío cuando murió.

Apuntó a su cara, pero Darien la sacudió más lejos, detrás de él para sacarla de la línea de fuego. Un profundo gruñido vino del cyborg protector mientras todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

—Baja el arma, capitán Varel, — ordenó Andrew. — Si le disparas, voy a tener que matarte. ¿Cuál es el problema exactamente?

El capitán titubeó. — Esta lanzadera es mía y yo la quiero de vuelta.

Confundida, Serena trató de pensar en por qué el tipo creía que tenía derecho sobre la Jenny, ella no saco la cabeza esta vez, sino que se mantuvo detrás del abrazo de Darien.

—Mira, no sé por qué crees que te pertenece a ti pero yo heredé la Jenny de mi padre, no tenía nada que hacer con él si él te la robó. Sinceramente, creía que le pertenecía a él. — Hizo una pausa. — Vamos a hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Con calma.

—Eso suena racional, — dijo Andrew.

—Está bien. — El capitán no parecía feliz, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

— Voy a enfundar el arma.

Darien se relajó y soltó su cintura. Serena vaciló antes de avanzar poco a poco para mirar al capitán mientras él guardó su pistola, sus miradas se encontraron y ella no se perdió la furia pura que irradiaba de sus brillantes ojos verdes, dirigida directamente a ella.

—Este es mi transporte. — Un músculo saltó a lo largo de su mandíbula. — ¿De dónde la has sacado? Quiero nombres y lugares, quiero localizar a quien mató a mi compañera.

—No estoy segura de quien mi padre consiguió esto, pero lo había atracado a su nave, sus hombres se rebelaron y me las arreglé para escapar en la Jenny antes de que la los viking acabara siendo destruida, estaba totalmente convencida que le pertenecía, eso es todo lo que sé.

La boca del capitán se abrió y el choque abrió los ojos. — ¿Serenity?

Era el turno de Serena de abrir la boca con sorpresa, — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El hombre palideció considerablemente. — Dios mío, no lo note al principio, pero te pareces a tu madre.

Él dio un paso incierto hacia adelante y luego se detuvo cuando Darien alcanzó su propia arma, El capitán extendió las manos abiertas, lejos de sus lados, claro que no iba a sacar la pistola, su atención permanecía fija en Serena.

—Pensé que habías muerto con Kenji, llegué un día demasiado tarde y sólo encuentre un campo de escombros donde su nave había estado, había llamado a que me reuniera con él. Éramos socios silenciosos y los mejores amigos desde que figuraba en el espacio, he manejado las cosas de este lado de la Tierra mientras que él viajaba a las regiones exteriores del espacio. Se puso enfermo y me dijo que sólo tenía semanas de vida, y quería que yo te cuidara por él, le aterrorizaba pensar que no te dejaran en paz. —Serena permaneció muda tratando de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Este hombre conocía a su padre? Su cerebro finalmente logró formar palabras. — ¿Cuidar de mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Sin estar él, quería a alguien para cuidarte, para protegerte. — Él dio un paso incierto hacia adelante. — Él planeó presentarnos y él sabía que te iba a tratar de la manera que te merecías, él estableció un pacto de matrimonio entre tú y yo.

Darien gruñó y tiró su arma de la pistolera, apuntando directamente al pecho del otro hombre. — Ella no es tuya."

— ¿Pacto de matrimonio?— Serena se quedó sin aliento, aturdida, pero se las arregló para llegar al brazo de Darien, no al que sostenía el arma, necesitaba aferrarse a él para mantener sus rodillas y no derrumbarse.

Mientas el capitán miraba fijamente inquieto el cañón del arma de Darien pero luego su mirada se desvió a Serena. — Sí, lamentó lo de Darren, no tenía idea de que el cabrón te calumniaría, él te quería con un hombre en el que confiaba, sin duda, alguien que nunca te haría daño de ninguna manera, es por eso que él me eligió a mí.

Serena no tenía palabras, ninguna.

—Vas a estar bien, — juró el capitán en voz baja, él le dio una suave sonrisa. — Voy a cuidar de ti y mantenerte a salvo, estoy tan malditamente feliz de haberte encontrado, Serenity. Tu papá me hablo mucho de ti que siento como si ya te conociera, tu tía sabía del pacto, ¿María no te lo dijo?

—Ella murió después de que la tripulación el viking de papá se volvió contra nosotros. — Serena todavía no podía creer lo que dijo el hombre, tenía que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto, cósmico, pero luego se enfado por el juego de su padre. — No tenía derecho a decirte que me casaría contigo.

—Te prometo que te haré feliz, mi amor. — El capitán le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Ella no es tu novia. — Voz de Darien se profundizó en un tono áspero, duro. — Te voy a matar si te acercas más a ella.

Con una mirada de asombro el capitán miró entre Serena y Darien, palideciendo de nuevo. — Mierda—. Dio un paso atrás mientras su atención se quedo de nuevo en Serena. —Llámalo cancelado, no tienes nada que temer de mí. — Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Estás durmiendo con eso?

—Él, — Sky dijo. — No somos cosas, somos personas.

El capitán volvió la cabeza para disparar el ceño fruncido a Sky. — Lo siento. — Él enfrento de nuevo a Serena — Está bien para mi permitirte tocarlo, no estoy enojado. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir, nadie tiene que decirme que es un milagro es que aún estés viva.

Andrew se adelantó repentinamente. — ¿Podemos tener al concejal Diamantes ahora? Usted puede resolver su problema con la hembra después de que haya sido devuelto a nosotros. Estamos dispuestos a pagar.

Capitán Varel vaciló. — Con una condición.

Andrew gruñó por lo bajo. — Nosotros ya hicimos un trato, le contratamos por un precio que pensamos pagar cuando lo devuelva a nosotros.

—Voy a permitir que su hombre suba a bordo después de transferir el pago si puedo hablar con Serenity a solas

—No, — gruñó Darien, la mano que agarraba el arma se puso tensa.

—Enfunda tu arma, — ordenó Andrew. — Ahora Darien, es una orden directa.

Serena frotó el brazo de Darien. — Está bien. — Ella frunció el ceño al capitán. — ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—No, — gruñó Darien de nuevo, pero él guardó el arma. — no hablaras con él sin estar yo presente.

—Y es por eso que quiero hablar con ella a solas. — el Capitán Varel volvió su atención a Andrew. — Su padre y yo éramos los mejores amigos desde hace más de treinta años, si ella quiere quedarse contigo, entonces voy a aceptar felizmente, sólo quiero asegurarme que es lo que ella quiere. — El capitán hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de Darien. — Con él actuando de esa manera, debes entender mi necesidad de hacerle preguntas, sin el temor de que él la intimide, no le voy a creer si él está dispuesto pegarme un tiro si dice algo que no le guste.

Serena abrió la boca para decirle que era estúpido y que Darien no haría eso, pero Andrew habló primero.

— ¿Crees que conocía a tu padre, Serena?

Su mirada se fijo en el capitán, Él parecía tener la edad adecuada ya que su padre había sido, tal vez unos años más joven, pero sabía que ella era similar a su madre, había oído a su tía decirlo toda su vida. Las hermanas tenían colores diferentes por lo que si el hombre había visto a su tía no podía asumir que se parecían entre sí. Su tía había sido rubia con ojos verde oscuro, mientras que la madre de Serena tenía ojos azules y pelo brillante de color fresa—rubio, casi rojos. También, obviamente, sabía acerca del abuso de Darren y el nombre de su tía.

—Él te llamó su calabaza, — dijo el hombre en voz baja. — Cuando naciste, tu cabello parecía más naranja que otra cosa.

—Le creo, — anunció Serena. — Sólo mi padre hubiera compartido esa historia y con alguien en quien confiaba, también al igual que mi padre trato de darme a otro hombre en matrimonio. Siempre tenía una forma molesta de pensar que él sabía lo que sería mejor para mí no importando lo equivocado que resultó estar.

Andrew vaciló. — No vas a desacoplar a la Jenny, pero voy a permitir que hables con ella en privado después de que regrese el concejal con nosotros. Una vez que esté a bordo seguro vamos a enviarla a hablar con usted en su nave... sola.

— ¡No! — Fulminó Darien a Andrew. — Él podría hacerle daño.

—Él conocía a su padre, eran amigos, y parece razonable, entiendo la lógica de lo que desee hablar con ella sin que estés presente para influir en sus respuestas. — Andrew tomó una respiración profunda. — Él no se separará de nosotros y esto aliviara cualquier preocupación que él pueda tener.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien parecía a punto de estallar. Matar al capitán que estaba en posesión del cyborg sería malo, la tripulación probablemente mataría al cyborg en represalia, atacando la Jenny, y el capitán tenía una nave mucho mejor que su lanzadera. Dio un paso adelante y se volvió hacia Darien.

—No me hará daño, Darien, voy a estar bien, es una breve conversación y luego me vuelvo — Su voz bajo — Necesito que confíes en mí, cálmate, y no pierdas el control, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo vio tomar respiraciones profundas, con sus emociones luchando a través de su hermoso rostro, y le afecto lo preocupado que obviamente estaba por ella. Forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Tragó saliva, mostrando su nuez de Adán, y la rabia por fin ganó una posición dominante en su expresión. —Una conversación breve y si no estás de vuelta pronto… — levantó su mirada para dirigirla al capitán de la otra nave, su mirada helada y mortal, — vendré por ti.

—Bastante bueno. — El alivio la había relajada, ella asintió con la cabeza a Andrew. — Tenemos un acuerdo.

El Capitán Varel sostuvo. — transfieran el pago y tendrán a su hombre subiendo a bordo, estaré esperando por Serenity en el otro lado de la manga de acoplamiento, no le hará daño a ella, te doy mi palabra de caballero.

Serena resistió rodar los ojos, su padre nunca salía con hombres de buena reputación o incluso personas decentes, sin embargo no creía que el hombre representaba una amenaza para ella. Big Kenji no habría confiado en cualquiera, ella se acercó más a Darien y se enfrentó al acoplamiento de las puertas, curiosa por ver lo que parecía un concejal cyborg.

—El pago esta transferido — dijo Onyx suavemente.

—Compruebe su cuenta.

El capitán se quedó boquiabierto. — ¿Cómo? No ha pasado cerca de un terminal.

Andrew suspiró. — No hace falta. Por favor, revise su cuenta. Encontrará el pago transferido.

Uno de los tripulantes del capitán levantó un teclado para introducir las claves de su banco, sólo tomó unos segundos para que él consiga la confirmación. — Ha sido pagado en su totalidad ya hice la señal para que lo transfieran.

Tu hombres está en camino. — el capitán Varel sonrió a Serena. — Te veré en unos minutos cuando hayas tenido tiempo de ponerte al día con tu amigo, Serenity.

Ella no corrigió el tipo que obviamente creía que conocía al concejal, observó que la tripulación del otro transbordador salía de la bodega de carga de Jenny. La tensión en la sala parecía hacerse más fuerte en vez de disminuir, Andrew volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Serena.

—Diamantes no es amigable con los humanos. ¿Por qué no vas a esperar por favor en el pasillo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Estoy bien.

Él frunció el ceño. — Está bien, mantente lejos de él — Su mirada se desplazó a Darien. — No permitiré que hables con el concejal, sólo hará que le irrites, sobre todo si deseas que la solicitud de la unidad familiar sea aprobada fácilmente. Él va a tener voz y voto ahora que está de vuelta.

Serena se mordió la lengua, pero una docena de preguntas llenaron su cabeza. Miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo un montón de tensión, Sky se dirigió hacia la otra puerta para encontrarse con el concejal y le mostrarle su habitación. Serena había pedido a renunciar a su habitación para que el hombre tuviera intimidad, se había acordado ya que parecía importante. Si fuera a vivir con los cyborgs, no quería empezar por molestar a algún pez gordo en el mundo de Darien.

De repente, un cyborg alto, de pelo negro se paseaba en su bodega de carga, una mujer humana lo seguía, un poco aturdida y asustada, tal vez. Andrew y el hombre hablaban, pero Serena no podía oír mucho, mantuvieron sus tonos suaves y con Darien bloqueando el camino de la habitación, sólo unas pocas palabras eran distinguibles.

— ¿Por qué parece como si ellos estuvieran congraciándose el uno al otro? — Susurró en voz baja a Darien.

Retrocedió, tocándola, y bajó la voz. —El concejal Diamantes no es muy apreciado. Ha hecho enemigos.

—Bueno, él es un pez gordo del consejo. Nunca he conocido a un político, no me gusta la política pero alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo.

El cyborg nuevo cruzó la bodega de carga, acercándose a ellos con la mujer humana al remolque, pero en lugar de abrir la puerta del pasillo para llevar a la pareja a la cabina del capitán, Sky de repente bloqueo la puerta. La pareja se detuvo, la mujer miro irritada y dio un tirón del agarre del cyborg que se apoderó de ella. Ella tiró fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué quiso decir sobre la compra de mí?— La mujer definitivamente no sonaba feliz.

El concejal de pelo negro volvió la mirada hacia ella. — Tuve que comprarte a los seres humanos para obtener tu liberación.

Darien se tensó cuando pareció que la mujer y el tipo del consejo empezaron a discutir acerca de cuánto había pagado por ella y ella quería reembolsarlo. Las cejas de Serena se alzaron, el tipo del consejo le intimida pero la mujer se puso de pie frente a él, aun cuando era mucho más alto que ella. Él la miró desinteresado, frío, no haciéndole caso, pidiendo que se encontraran en servicio de transporte. La mujer agarró al tipo.

—Habla conmigo. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Andrew no le hizo caso tampoco, explicándole al concejal Diamantes que la nave pertenecía a Serena y que ella y Darien eran una pareja. También le explicó por qué había necesitado el servicio de transporte para llegar más cerca a la Tierra y le dieron un mensaje a Diamantes que el Consejo había pedido a Andrew retransmitir, una expresión de aburrimiento se mantuvo en las facciones del otro cyborg, finalmente asintió.

—Quiero ropa y una comunicación segura de enlace con el consejo.

—Está bien — se movido más cerca Andrew. — ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quieres hacer con ella?

—Ella me pertenece. — Declaró el nuevo cyborg. — Ella no es de tu incumbencia.

El nivel de tensión en la sala saltó a pasos agigantados, incluso Darien parecía haberse convertido en piedra. Serena no sabía por qué esto alarmo tanto a cada uno, pero ella sabía que no les había gustado que alguien estuviera diciendo que la había comprado y que ahora era propiedad de otra persona como si esa mujer no tuviera voz y voto en el asunto.

Sky se movió rápidamente. — Dámela a mí, concejal Diamantes, he tenido suficiente de tu mierda, me lo debes. Incluso te la comprare.

Sus voces se bajaron demasiado para que pudiera Serena escuchar, pero ella podía ver la ira cruda en las facciones de Sky. Argumentaron suavemente y de repente se lanzó Sky, casi golpeando su pecho contra el de concejal, sus palabras sonaron claras en la bodega de carga.

—Eres un hijo de puta enfermo que se excita matando seres humanos, puedes incluso hacer creer a algunos de ellos que eres su amigo antes de atacarlos. Tú eres el que exigió que todos los humanos sean nada más que una propiedad en nuestro planeta y que ha tratado de ordenar que todas las mujeres que se ha unido a nosotros mueran, siento que hayas sobrevivido, si quieres saber la verdad, hubiera sido más feliz si hubieras muerto en la Tierra. No voy a esperar y ver que matas a esta mujer, has matado a tu último humano maldito. — Empujó duramente a Diamantes — Quiero la propiedad de ella y voy a luchar por ello.

La mujer miraba como los dos hombres se fueron el uno al otro. Serena se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida al ver a dos cyborgs intercambio golpes, Darien giró, agarrando el brazo por la cintura, y de pronto se encontró atrapada contra la mampara, con su cuerpo la presionaba firmemente contra él, tenía que moverse un poco, pero cuando finalmente libero la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor, lo que vio la hizo jadear.

La mujer tenía un arma dirigida a los cyborgs, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, y el concejal gritó una advertencia para que nadie disparara, amenazó con matar a cualquier persona que le disparara a la mujer. El loco luego entró directamente en el camino de su arma, protegiéndola de las otras armas apuntándole, incluyendo Darien, que había hecho el movimiento, y luego giró para apuntar, manteniendo a Serena clavada al mismo tiempo.

—Muévete del camino, no tenemos un tiro claro — Andrew ordenó a Diamantes.

—Deja que le pegue un tiro — ofreció Sky. — Eso sí, no para matarla, tratare en su hombro para que ella sobreviva, no es más que miedo.

El nuevo cyborg loco no se movió, sino que habló en voz baja a la mujer. Serena se esforzó por escuchar la conversación, pero estaba demasiado lejos, cualquiera que sea lo que el cyborg dijo había hecho a la mujer dudar, bajo el arma un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no pegarle un tiro si venía hacia ella. Serena empujó duro a Darien.

—Déjame ir, yo puedo hablar con ella, está asustada y no la culpo.

—No te metas en eso— susurró Darien — Es una situación peligrosa, no quiero que te hagan daño.

La frustración le había reprimido una maldición, un movimiento brusco llamó su atención, la mujer había sido distraída por algo lo que le dio al concejal la oportunidad de estocada, abordó a la mujer más pequeña y los dos cayeron al suelo. Serena vio al hombre soltar el arma de los dedos de la mujer y luego gritar.

—Traigan un médico, su cabeza está sangrando.

Serena maldijo en voz baja antes de levantar la voz para ser escuchada

— Que alguien traiga a Arm aquí ahora mismo. — Darien la liberó de la pared. — Es un androide con formación médico militar.

—Estoy en ello. — Onyx cerró los ojos.

—Eso es tan extraño que no sea necesario conectarse a un sistema de comunicación o escribir o hablar en un panel de acceso para controlar toda mi nave.

Darien sonrió. — Me alegra de que lo pienses ya que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Se frotó contra él, desviando su mirada de la pareja caída en el suelo, el concejal se cernía sobre la mujer, mirando francamente en forma aterradora, su rabia era evidente. La mujer yacía inmóvil.

Andrew se acercó. — Quiero volver a la Estrella — Bajó la mirada hacia Serena — Ve a hablar con el capitán Varel. Después de concluir tu reunión con él, vamos a seguir nuestro camino — Hizo una pausa, su atención se volvió a las puertas que se abrían para permitir a Arm entrar, el que llevaba consigo un botiquín médico. — Por favor, date prisa.

—Yo... — Serena sonrió a Darien — Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Darien quería discutir con Andrew y Serena, la idea de que ella fuera sola al transporte humano no le cayó nada bien — Podría ser peligroso.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda. — Voy a estar bien, este hombre sabía de mi papá. Sé que sus amigos no son exactamente el tipo que desearía invitar a la cena pero parecía preocupado. Yo sólo voy a decir que todo está bien, no lleva mucho tiempo, incluso los slimeballs tienen un sentido del deber cuando se trata de mirar hacia las familias de sus amigos.

Sus palabras no fueron fáciles — Si no vuelves pronto, vendré a buscarte.

Ella sonrió y su mano frotó la parte delantera de su camisa sobre su vientre. — Se que vas a ir — Ella le guiñó un ojo. — Te amo.

—Te amo demasiado — una feroz emoción se apoderó de él. — Sólo quiero protegerte.

—Voy a estar bien.

—Que se vaya — ordenó Andrew. — Cuanto más tiempo se detenga esto, más tiempo nos quedamos aquí.

Con una palmadita, Serena lo liberó. — No te preocupes tanto, Darien. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

Luchó contra todos los instintos de agarrarla cuando ella se dio la vuelta, él la sostuvo todavía. Serena parecía gustarle cierta independencia y forzarla a permanecer en el Jenny sólo podía causaría problemas.

—Ella va a regresar pronto — le recordó Andrew, su atención estaba en la escena que se desarrollaba con la mujer humana y Diamantes. — Estoy más preocupado por eso.

Darien asintió. — Realmente odia a los humanos.

—Lo sé, el que haya comprado uno me dará pesadillas, pero no tenemos derecho a interferir.

Darien miro a la puerta de carga exterior cuando se abrió, Serena salió del Jenny sin mirar atrás. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños a su lado.

—Respira profundamente y mantén la calma, me parece que la estimulación ayuda, Andrew se encogió de hombros — Voy a ir a ver cómo está la hembra humana. — Miró a Onyx y a Sky — aguarda la puerta de carga no vaya a ser que Darien se impaciente, lo último que necesitamos es una batalla — Él miró alrededor de la bodega de carga. — Esta cosa no va a sobrevivir.

Darien disparo con mirada a Andrew — No necesito niñeras.

—Sí, así es, veo esa mirada, mi amigo. Quieres asaltar después sobre ella para asegurarte de que está bien. El capitán no le hará daño. — Andrew se alejó.

Darien miró a los dos cyborgs que se trasladaron a las puertas por donde Serena acababa de atravesar. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a pasearse. Ella va a volver pronto. No dejaba de repetir en su mente.

Serena trató de no sentirse nerviosa cuando el Capitán Varel hizo un balance total de su cabeza a los pies, con los ojos verdes fijos lentamente recorriendo el largo de su cuerpo hasta que se encontró con su mirada de nuevo. Él sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme Barney — ofreció en voz baja — Estoy muy contento de conocerte por fin, Serenity.

—Nadie me llama así, sólo soy Serena — Ella cambió su postura. — Mira, si mi padre te dijo que me casaría contigo, bueno, él no tenía derecho a hacer eso. — Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. — No pasara.

La expresión serena en el rostro del capitán cambió rápidamente. — No me conoces, creo que si me das tiempo, cambiarás de opinión. Nunca te trataría de la manera que Darren lo hizo, no tienes nada que temer de mí.

—Déjame cortar la mierda — Serena frunció el ceño hacia él — ¿Viste el cyborg alto y calvo? Yo estoy enamorada de él y es con él con quien me voy a casar, nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar eso.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Se abrieron las puertas de la nave interior y una mujer que llevaba apenas nada entró en la bodega de carga, llevaba una bandeja con dos copas. Las cejas de Serena se arquearon, la mujer era alta, hermosa, rubia con las piernas al descubierto más de lo que podría ser considerado decente. El vestido estirado era muy corto sobre su delgada figura, esbelta, firme lo suficiente como para mostrar sus pechos pequeños hasta el punto de que nada había sido dejado a la imaginación.

—Aquí están las bebidas que usted pidió, Capitán — La mujer sonrió a Serena — Bienvenida a bordo.

—Gracias

Se llevó el capitán los dos vasos de la bandeja y despidió a la mujer con un movimiento de cabeza. Ofreció una de las bebidas a Serena. — Apuesto a que te has perdido algunas cosas de la Tierra, pensé disfrutar de una copa de vino mientras hablamos.

Serena miró a la otra mujer pasear fuera de la habitación. —Ella es hermosa — Su mirada se volvió hacia el capitán. — Es obvio que no necesita una mujer en su vida.

—Ella es un androide sexual de la tripulación.

— Oh — Impresionada, ella cogió el vaso ofrecido, en necesidad de algo para mojar la garganta seca. — Bueno, es útil tenerla a bordo, se ve tan real que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero nunca he visto uno.

Barney sonrió. — No la use para el sexo, conseguimos una buena oferta en la que no me pude resistir, era un modelo fuera de servicio para darse de baja.

—Eso es difícil de creer. Es encantadora.

—Le pusieron algún tipo de chip de un nuevo pensamiento que las hizo demasiado inteligente para casas de putas. No nos importa la adaptación de sus capacidades ya que ella es capaz de aprender de todo, desde reparaciones de transporte a lavar la ropa.

Barney — Serena bebió el vino de nuevo, disfrutando el sabor, y luego bajó su copa — De vuelta a nuestra discusión, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero mi vida no va a estar con ustedes. Nunca iba a funcionar entre nosotros, realmente amo a Darien, es el nombre del cyborg que quería disparar — Hizo una pausa— Mi decisión está tomada.

—Ya veo — Él tomó una respiración profunda. — ¿Te importaría decirme por qué te quedaste fuera de la Tierra por tanto tiempo? ¿Has estado con los cyborgs desde que tu padre murió?

—En realidad, me encontré con él y todo cayó en su lugar, no he venido a la Tierra debido a que la Jenny no tenía suficiente combustible para hacer el viaje. Una de mis primeras transacciones salió mal y algunas personas murieron accidentalmente cuando intentaba escapar de un transporte que me perseguía, pensé que el Gobierno de la Tierra quería detenerme por la muerte.

—No eres querida, habría que ver si una alerta ha sido emitida sobre Serenity Tsukino.

—Es un alivio saber que no soy considerada una asesina.

Ella levantó su vaso, tragando el resto del vino sólo por hacer, y le tendió el vaso. — Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Les deseo una vida feliz.

Tomó el vaso, sonrió, y luego arrojó los dos vasos a la cubierta, los lanzó antes de que el sonido de cristales rotos fuera registrado por Serena. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la agarró y tiró con brusquedad contra su cuerpo más grande.

—Realmente no creerás que te permitiré escapar, ¿verdad?

Serena comenzó a luchar, pero de repente no se sentía bien, su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, y un mareo le golpeó con tanta fuerza sus rodillas cedieron. — Qué…

—Drogue tu bebida, eres tonta y poco ingenua — El capitán cambió su agarre y la levantó en la cuna de sus brazos. — ¿Has grabado todo eso? Su voz se elevó.

—Sí, capitán — respondió un hombre de alguna parte Serena luchaba por permanecer consciente, el dolor en su cabeza iba peor, y cuando ella trató de concentrarse, no podía ver nada más que formas borrosas. Sus brazos y piernas no quería responder.

—Loop hacia arriba y envía el mensaje, diles que sólo lo voy a dar a ese llamado Andrew. Él parecía comandar esas cosas robóticas, después de enviarlo, desacoplar, y vámonos a mierda de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que han sido engañados.

—No — susurró Serena. — Darien — Todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

La alarma se apoderó de Darien cuando los motores de la Jenny se pusieron en marcha, se volvió hacia las puertas de conexión, pero no se habían abierto de nuevo para admitirá Serena de nuevo en su nave. Onyx y Sky todavía bloqueaban las puertas, pero ahora los dos hombres le dieron miradas preocupadas. Otra puerta se abrió, llamando su atención, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar Andrew.

— ¿Por qué han iniciado los motores? Serena no ha regresado todavía.

Andrew se dirigió directamente a él, frunciendo el ceño firmemente fijado en su rostro. — Tengo malas noticias, Darien — Se detuvo a unos metros de él. — Tu mujer humana decidió quedarse con su propia gente.

—No me lo creo, ellos la están haciendo decir eso. — Él se abalanzó, tratando de rodear al otro cyborg hacia las puertas de atraque pero Andrew lo tomo por los brazos, deteniéndolo.

—Me han dado un mensaje para ti.

—Déjame ir, voy a recuperar a Serena —dijo Darien luchando pero el otro cyborg se negó a ponerlo en libertad.

—Vas a escuchar el mensaje de Serena para ti. — Andrew ladeó la cabeza — Escucha.

Los portavoces se acoplaron de nuevo con un clic. Darien se tensó, cesando su lucha en los brazos del otro hombre, tenía que haber algún tipo de truco. Los seres humanos habían robado a Serena, lo amaba y nunca lo abandonaría, iban a formar una unidad familiar.

—Permítanme ser franca, Darien — la voz de Serena le llenó los oídos. — No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero mi vida no va a estar con ustedes, mi decisión está tomada, me encontré con él y todo cayó en su lugar, tú pareces bonito y todo, pero nunca iba a funcionar entre nosotros. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, les deseo una vida feliz.

La transmisión se corto, el dolor se apoderó de Darien tan fuerte que no podía respirar, No, su mente gritaba. Ella no me haría esto, ella me ama y yo la amo.

—Lo siento — susurró Andrew.

Darien negó con la cabeza, empujando más allá el dolor en el pecho, miró a Andrew. — Es una mentira, Serena no desea permanecer con ellos, quiere unirse a una unidad familiar conmigo. Es una especie de truco, se utilizó un modificador de voz.

Sky se había acercado. — Hemos estudiado todo el mensaje antes de que lo escucharas, hombre. Esa es su verdadera voz, los modificadores toman las palabras y las repiten. Hay muchas variaciones en su discurso con palabras comunes para que sea concluyente que ella realmente dijo eso.

Onyx le dirigió una mirada triste. — Lo lamento Darien, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sky, el mensaje no se ha automatizado. Ella pronunció las palabras.

La furia y la incredulidad hirvió en Darien — No — de repente empujó duro a Andrew — no me lo creo, Serena me ama y yo la amo, me quiere, no a un varón humano. Yo soy todo lo que ella quiere, la obligaron a decir esas cosas. Voy a recuperar a mi mujer.

Andrew logró mantener el asimiento de él hasta que Darien le lanzó un puñetazo, este se estrelló contra el otro cyborg duro, el contacto directo con la barbilla de Andrew. El cyborg grande gruñó, soltando su agarre, y luego tropezó.

Darien se arrancó de sus manos, corriendo a los dos cyborgs aturdidos todavía en su camino. Onyx se puso tenso, levantando y abriendo los brazos en un intento de bloquearlo, pero Sky saltó fuera del camino. Darien golpeo a Onyx en un tackle, tirándolos a ambos con fuerza a la plataforma. Las maldiciones vinieron del cyborg botado, su lucha era débil por el trauma de su accidente corporal en el metal y el peso impresionantemente implacable de Darien triturándolo encima de él. Con un combo, Darien golpeó al hombre más pequeño hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse en pie, pero el dolor explotó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se dejó caer a su lado, las náuseas y fuertes olas de oscuridad casi le cegaban, Sky se inclinó, agarrando algo en sus manos.

—Lo siento, amigo. Ya hemos desacoplado, rasgarías la puerta si la abres y nos moriríamos. Pensé que eras un infierno de linda pareja pero no se puede obligar a que se quede contigo.

Darien negó con la cabeza gimiendo de dolor, parpadeó rápidamente pero su visión parecía empeorar en lugar de mejorar, sus manos empujaron en la cubierta, necesitaba encontrar a Serena.

—Quédate abajo, no te quiero pegar otra vez.

La fuerza de sus brazos cedió y se desplomó sobre la cubierta. Serena lo necesitaba, no lo dejaría. Ellos se amaban, la amo.

Andrew se inclinó sobre él suspirando — Bloquéalo antes de que despierte, sabía que lo iba a tomar difícil.

Estoy despierto, pensó Darien pero su boca no funcionó.

— ¿Quién diablos no? Si alguna vez tengo una mujer no quisiera dejarla ir tampoco — Suspiró Sky. —Esto pica el culo.

Darien perdió el conocimiento.

Un paño húmedo caliente rozó suavemente la frente de Serena y ella sonrió. — Tía María— recuerdos de la niñez la inundaron cómo su tía siempre hacía eso cuando ella tenía fiebre. Su cabeza le dolía un poco.

—Me llamo Runa.

Dijo una suave voz femenina desconocida, Serena luchaba por abrir los ojos, parpadeó estremeciéndose de la luz que la cegó momentáneamente, y luego se quedó mirando un hermoso rostro de una mujer rubia, le resultaba familiar, pero Serena no podía ubicar de dónde la conocía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Accedí a la información para el medicamento que te dio y afirma que los efectos secundarios son dolor de cabeza, boca seca, y la deshidratación.

Serena parpadeó, ajustando a la luz, y luchó por recordar quién podía ser la mujer. Ella se acercó con algo blanco, luego algo tiró de su memoria, todo volvió tan bruscamente que ella se quedó sin aliento. Trató de sentarse vertical, pero luego se quejó en voz alta cuando el dolor en su cabeza estalló en una masa palpitante de agonía.

Manos suaves la empujaron hacia abajo. — fácil, tengo agua para beber, aquí, sorbe.

Un tubo delgado se apretó contra sus labios y bebió Serena, el agua fría la ayudó mucho, haciéndola sentir menos como una mierda, sus ojos se centraron en el sexo androide. Ese hijo de puta mentiroso le había drogado, trató de mover los brazos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que habían restringido sus movimientos, echó un vistazo a los grilletes en las muñecas conectadas a algo debajo de la cama o tal vez en el suelo, su ira comenzó a subir.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán Varel?

Los ojos almendrados se desplazado hacia la izquierda — Acceso al ordenador para localizar el capitán Varel — Su mirada se fijo en Serena. — Está teniendo una reunión con su equipo en la sala de conferencias en el primer nivel de la cortadora, está en su lanzadera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Los ojos de la mujer se recorrieron a la izquierda otra vez y de nuevo a Serena. — Dos horas, seis minutos y catorce segundos desde que perdió el conocimiento con la droga.

Serena levantó las manos. — ¿Se pueden eliminar estos?

Runa asintió — Sí.

— ¿Por favor?

—Es por si tratarás de escapar, eso es lo que el capitán Varel dijo cuando le pregunté por qué él te dejo pegada.

—Eso es correcto, tengo que salir de esta nave y volver a la mía antes de desacoplar.

—Eso ya ha ocurrido, la lanzadera Jenny ya no está acoplada a la cortadora de transporte.

El miedo se apoderó de Serena duro — ¿Ellos la hicieron estallar?

—No — Los ojos de Runa se desplazaron a la izquierda. — Se fue volando sin incidentes y viajamos hacia la luna — Su mirada se enderezó. — Vamos a la casa del capitán de Varel, es bonita.

Serena apretó los dientes — Tengo que salir de esta nave.

— ¿Por qué? — Runa ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Si te doy una orden directa de eliminarlos, lo harías?

—No puedo causar ningún daño grave a los seres vivientes, existe la posibilidad de morir si te liberará.

—Si no me dejan ir, definitivamente voy a estar en un mundo de mierda. ¿Por favor?

—Explica.

—Realmente eres un androide, ¿verdad? — Rune podría pasar por humano fácilmente en estimación de Serena y dado que la mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama a pocos metros de ella, ella pudo haber conseguir una inspección mucho más de cerca. — Es increíble lo realistas que son.

—Soy un modelo avanzado con mejoras, soy la más reciente producción de la ayuda sexual—android bots que creó el estado de la técnica, e hizo la mejor investigación de clonación genética.

— ¿Por qué te desmantelaron entonces? — Preguntó Serena si el capitán no había mentido sobre eso, tal vez había robado el androide, también tenía que aprender cómo obtener que el androide la ayudara.

—Me dieron demasiada capacidad de datos con la programación sofisticada para adaptarme y aprender.

—Eso no suena nada mal.

Runa parpadeó. — He sido creada para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de los hombres, pero me niego a permitir que me usen como tal, es ilógico, confuso, y siempre puedo encontrar mejores usos para mi tiempo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

Runa volvió a parpadear y luego sonrió con suavidad. — ¿Quieres más agua? Podría traer comida. Me gusta hacer las tareas, siempre y cuando no impliquen hombres que traten de tocarme, no tengo verdaderas emociones o sentimientos, pero he descubierto que la sensación del tacto me aburre. — Mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar. Disfruto de las tareas domésticas, eso me mantiene ocupada.

Bien, ahora ya sé por qué se deshicieron los planes para este modelo, pensó, sonriendo a pesar de sus circunstancias ante la ironía de la misma, Runa tuvo que ser el drop-dead mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. La tripulación tenía que volverse loca al verla pero no ser capaz de usarla.

—Haz el favor de quitarme estos — Serena movió sus muñecas esposadas. — Tengo que escapar.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres irte.

—No me voy a casar con el capitán Varel, va a estar muy enojado cuando me niegue y probablemente me matara, quiero irme antes de que venga por mí. Pertenezco a otra persona y no sé por qué no ha venido todavía, pero lo hará, me gustaría sin embargo estar fuera de aquí, en lugar de esperar a Darien que me libere. ¿El cortador tiene capsulas de vida?

—Afirmativo — Alcanzó Runa para revisar sistemas de retención de Serena. — El daño definitivo se impone a una posibilidad — Sus dedos se apoderaron del metal. — Voy a aplastarlos, mantente inmóvil.

—Gracias — Había gratitud en la respiración de Serena, tenía que llegar a una capsula de vida, ponerse en marcha, y en contacto con la Jenny para ayudarles a encontrarla. La imagen del Darien volviéndose loco por preocupación la había silenciado instando al androide a trabajar más rápido.

El metal gruñó y luego se rompió en las uniones, Runa había aliviado la presión al instante, tirando de las cadenas rotas a distancia. Serena se bajó de la cama grande con su mirada parpadeando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación, en busca de un arma en caso de que ella entrara en contacto con alguien.

—Tomaron tus zapatos, no están aquí y no sé dónde fueron colocados.

Serena miró los pies descalzos, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento que ella ya no llevaba su ropa, sino algo que se parecía de seda, de dos piezas, de manga corta, un pijama con pantalones sueltos.

—He cambiado la ropa, el Capitán Varel odiaba lo que llevabas y amenazó con quemarla en ti.

—Estoy empezando a odiar esa fluencia — Caminó hacia una mesa cogiendo lo que pasaba por una escultura de algún tipo, y se apoderó de ella. El metal liso tenía un peso agradable a la misma y partes de él eran agudos en la parte superior.

—Eso es arte abstracto de un pez con olas, recuerdo del capitán Varel de sus viajes de pesca con su padre cuando era niño.

Serena frunció el ceño — No lo veo, para mí es un lío de metal puntiagudo trenzado con algunas curvas en la misma y un trozo de metal cerca de la base.

—No veo lo que dice que está ahí, pero él dijo que vale mucho dinero.

—Ahora en realidad tiene un propósito — Serena se acercó a la puerta pero no se abrió automáticamente cuando se acercó, esto la detuvo— ¿Está cerrada con llave?

— ¿Quieres que la abra?

—Por favor — Serena volvió la cabeza y le dio al androide una mirada sombría. — ¿Podrías decirme dónde están las capsulas la vida?

—Afirmativo — Runa se puso de pie — Debo señalar que es peligroso que uses una, existe la posibilidad de un catorce por ciento de que sea recogido por otra nave. Existe la posibilidad de un sesenta y dos por ciento de que el Cortador te cautive. Tus probabilidades de alcanzar la seguridad del Jenny son sólo veinte y dos por ciento a tu favor.

Serena hizo los cálculos — ¿Qué pasa con los desaparecidos y dos por ciento?

Runa se detuvo junto a Serena y las puertas se abrieron, el androide le dedicó una cálida sonrisa — La cápsula podría funcionar mal y volar una distancia y luego deshacerse, la muerte sería instantánea.

—Grande — Serena deseaba que el androide no hubiera compartido esa posibilidad con ella. — Muéstrame el camino, por favor.

El androide giró a la izquierda — Las cápsulas están en un nivel inferior, vamos a tomar el ascensor hacia abajo.

—Gracias por esto. — dijo Serena, sólo quería alejarse del amigo loco su padre, que drogaba a una mujer.

—Me gusta ser útil.

— ¿De verdad lo eres? 164

Entraron en el ascensor y Runa no toco los botones, pero cerró las puertas — ¿Puedes enlazarte en forma remota a la computadora?

—Sí — sonrió Runa — Se ahorra tiempo mientras me muevo alrededor de la nave para hacer mis tareas.

Los Pensamientos de Darien tenían a Serena nerviosa para llegar a la cápsula de vida, estas cosas estaban diseñadas para en caso de adquisición de piratas o fallos de naves. Mientras la Jenny no hubiera llegado demasiado lejos, ella debía ser capaz de enviar una señal para recogerla antes de que el Cortador tuviera tiempo para atraparla.

¿Y si el capitán Varel viene después tras de mí? Sus ojos se cerraron con ese pensamiento. Su nave no sería genial en una batalla de transporte a transporte, pero luego Darien había sacado un enorme carguero. Sus ojos están abiertos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tenía fe que él podría pensar en algo para salvar el culo de nuevo si llegaba el momento.

Entraron en una bodega de carga, donde habían dos cápsulas de vida fijas a la cubierta, cerca del mamparo por las puertas de embarque de exteriores, Serena corrió hacia adelante, con la intención de liberar a una de ellas de los amarres. Lo único que tendría que hacer sería la de activar las puertas de conexión, cerrar la cápsula, y sería dejarse atrapar por fuera, se activarían los motores en ese momento de alejarse de la Cortadora.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rune?

La voz masculina hizo a Serena girar hacia la otra puerta que no había visto, el Capitán Varel se quedó allí mirando al androide. Cuatro de sus hombres estaban detrás de él, mirando huraños, infelices y difíciles.

— ¿Estás dando a nuestro cliente un tour? — el sarcasmo goteaba por el tono frío de Barney Varel.

—Ella no quiere casarse contigo — Se encogió Rune — Hizo argumentos lógicos para ponerla en libertad.

—Eres un montón de estupidez, inútil de piel sintética — El capitán sacudió la cabeza — Debería haber permitido que el Conductor te llevara a la fábrica incineradora en lugar de negociar un barril de licor prohibido por ti — Su fría mirada cayó sobre Serena. — ¿Dónde crees que ibas?

El miedo hizo latir el corazón de Serena — No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo, Darien vendrá después por mí.

Él sonrió con frialdad — ¿Esa mole muda de piel de plata? Él cree que me conoció y se enamoró perdidamente — Sus botas golpeaban la cubierta cuando se acercaba — Soy irresistible.

Su mirada se lanzó frenéticamente alrededor de la bodega de carga en busca de un escape, pero no había ni uno. Retrocedió cuando él y sus hombres se acercaron, desplegándose para acorralarla en un rincón.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Pensé que habías dicho que eras amigo de mi padre. Big Kenji obviamente confiaba en ti.

El capitán hizo una pausa, levantando una mano para detener a sus hombres que avanzaban.

—Déjenme decirte acerca de tu papá, Serenity. Tuvimos un reparto del beneficio de veinte y ochenta. ¿Quieres adivinar quién tenía la porción mucho menor? — Su rostro se puso rojo — Yo, terminó más rico de lo que jamás podría soñar con ser mientras que yo todavía tengo que trabajar sólo para pagar por mantener mi estilo de vida. Él me prometió que me dejaría algo, pero ¿sabe lo que hizo en su lugar?

Serena enderezó los hombros y parte de su miedo bajó a un tipo frío de ira — Déjame adivinar, él te jodió de alguna manera, pensé que habías dicho que lo conocía. Él tenía una reputación de ser un bastardo total, ¿No que parte de su nombre, 'sangriento' da indicio de que él no era el mejor hombre?

—Me dejó a ti — gruñó Barney Varel.

—Entonces, problema resuelto, voy a estar fuera de su pelo para siempre, no me importa si te comprometiste a cuidar de mí, te juro que nunca me volverás a ver si me dejas ir.

La sonrisa que él le dio a Serena congeló su interior, nunca había visto tanta animosidad dirigida a ella.

—No lo entiendes, Kenji pasó a ser el hombre más cruel pero inteligente que he conocido, quería asegurarse de que seguías con vida y bien después de su muerte. Él te dejó todo el dinero que tenía.

Serena parpadeó varias veces, mirando al hombre sin comprender — Yo no tengo su dinero, si lo tenía en su nave se fue con él cuando el Viking explotó. La Jenny y la carga a bordo es todo lo heredado.

—No lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón, no lo hago.

Serena retrocedió hasta el mamparo que la atrapó sin ningún lugar adonde ir cuando se acercó un poco más, el Capitán Varel la miró desde su altura un poco más alto y levantó una mano, su dedo apunto directamente a su pecho, presionando sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—Tú eres la clave de su dinero.

Serena empujó su pecho con ambas manos, lo suficiente para derribarlo de nuevo unos pocos pasos tambaleantes. — Él nunca me dijo una palabra acerca de dónde estaba su dinero. ¿Crees que si yo hubiera sabido dónde estaba, estaría negociando con maleantes en el espacio profundo, arriesgando mi cuello en cada trabajo? Ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de pagar a la tripulación, trabajo con tres androides que me salvaron. Me encanta el servicio de transporte, pero la Jenny tiene más cosas desglosados de las que realmente funcionan

—Increíble, ¿nunca te lo dijo en serio? — Ampliado incrédulo los ojos del tipo.

—No.

El ceño regresó. — ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un banco de bloqueo de tres análisis?

—No.

—Tu padre lo había hecho, hay dos de ellos en la Tierra, ahí es donde tenía todo el dinero guardado.

Serena no estaba segura de qué decir.

—Maldita perra estúpida — dijo entre dientes. — Ellos usan escáneres para acceder a la información de cuenta en lugar de números o contraseñas o incluso tarjetas de identificación, utilizan el ADN de una muestra de sangre, un examen genético de su cabello, y un escáner de retina de su ojo.

Confundida Serena sólo quedó boquiabierta mirándolo.

—Tú estás codificada en la cuenta.

Lentamente fue entendiendo — ¿Quieres decir?

Él la cortó. — Para acceder a ella, tienes que estar viva, sangre muerta o congelada se detecta, es rechazada, y no permite el acceso. Lo mismo ocurre con el pelo y los escáneres de retina, comprueba que estás viva cada maldita vez. Tu padre creó la cuenta con un límite de giros que puede hacerse cada un tiempo dado — Dio un paso más cerca pero luego se detuvo, sus manos agarraron sus caderas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos — Me va a tomar por lo menos diez años mantenerte con vida y usarte para retirar todo.

El horror se apoderó de Serena — Puedes tener todo, no lo quiero, sólo quiero que me dejes ir.

—Nunca — gruñó con dureza. — Por lo menos no para los próximos diez años, cariño. Después de que la cuenta se agote me importa un carajo lo que te sucede.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Kenji estaba seguro de que me enamoraría cuando crecieras y cuidaría de ti en ese momento — Gruñó el capitán—. — Maldita probabilidad, pero voy a hacer un trato contigo.

Serena se encontró con su mirada fría, una sensación la entumeció por dentro.

—No voy a pegarte si no haces ningún tipo de truco, te portas bien y dejar de tratar de escapar. Si eres realmente buena, incluso puedo permitirte alejarte de mí al final todavía respirando.

Las lágrimas le cegaron, pero ella trató de parpadear de nuevo. — Darien vendrá por mí. — Dios, eso espero, por favor, ella suplicó en silencio.

— ¿El cyborg? — El Capitán Varel volvió la cabeza, sonrió a sus hombres, y lanzó una mirada divertida a cada uno de ellos, la diversión dejó su expresión. — Ella piensa que las cabezas metálicas son inteligentes.

De repente se abalanzó fijando la mano en el cabello de Serena, ella gritó cuando él le apartó de la mampara, giró su cara lejos de él, y su otro brazo rodeo su cintura sosteniéndola frente a él. Ella no se resistió, el dolor de su pelo tirado por el férreo control que tenía sobre ella la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Mira cómo de malditos inteligentes son— le susurró al oído, su aliento caliente se le hacía nauseabundo de la intimidad no deseada de su cuerpo presionado tan cerca del de ella.

Su tripulación se rió en silencio y otros rieron abiertamente, Varel respiró hondo antes de hablar.

— ¿Rune? Limpia la cubierta de mierda. Está sucio.

El androide sonrió — Por supuesto — Ella se volvió y se dirigió a un armario, lo abrió y sacó frascos de limpiador de espuma.

—Ella se niega a tener relaciones sexuales con los hombres, lucha contra ellos si tratan de tocarla, pero no es necesario — susurró.

Runa alcanzó el borde de su vestido corto, lo agarró y tiró de él por encima de su cabeza. Ella puso su vestido en una percha dentro del armario y luego se volvió, totalmente desnuda, para hacerles frente, la mirada de Serena viajo por el perfectamente formado cuerpo desnudo del androide. Runa que comenzó a rociar una sección de la cubierta, agarró un puñado de toallas, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas y manos, ella empezó a fregar la cubierta.

—No quiere que su ropa se ensucie, ¿Ves lo inteligente que es? se niega a ser una ayuda sexual para los hombres, pero ella es demasiado estúpida para saber que bajamos sobre ella todo el tiempo — Varel tiró el cabello de Serena, obligándola a girar la cabeza — ¿Ves lo fácil que es engañarla? su cabeza metálica cree lo que le dicen, en este momento en que él piensa que eres feliz con el hombre que te propusiste estar, él nunca vendrá por ti.

Uno de los tripulantes se abrió los pantalones, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior y que los ojos del androide anatómicamente perfecto lo excitaban. Su mano apretó la polla dura, lentamente agitando el puño a su alrededor mientras él miraba a Runa sobre sus manos y rodillas, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Voy a vomitar, — susurró Serena, apretando sus ojos cerrados mientras otro hombre se desabrochó los pantalones.

—Adelante, — se rió Varel. — Rune acaba de pasar más tiempo moviendo su perfecto culo, vuelve hacia arriba para que los hombres se masturben, ella tiene el hábito de extender las rodillas para fregar realmente duro — De repente se movió y tiró de Serena hacia la puerta. — Si tratas de escapar de nuevo, voy a pegarte. Sólo tengo que mantenerte viva, el pelo de tu cabeza para las exploraciones, y asegúrese de que no les pase nada a esos lindos ojos azules tuyos, al escáner le importa una mierda si están con dolor o magullados.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

Darien se despertó con una venganza, una rabia y el dolor por el golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza le había gruñido, Sky le había golpeado con algo y noqueado, así que el Cortador tendría más tiempo para llevar a Serena más lejos de él. Sus músculos se tensaron contra las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la misma mesa de carga que había sido atado la primera vez que había llevado a la Jenny.

—Va a estar bien — declaró Arm.

Darien torció la cabeza hacia un lado, al ver al androide cerca de la esquina trato de hacer trabajar su mente a través de la niebla de dolor que experimentó. — Ven aquí.

Arm se adelantó y se detuvo a un lado de la mesa, con los ojos astutos, Darien se quedó mirando el rostro dañado del androide militar de Serena.

— ¿Todavía tengo acceso a ti?

—Sí, señor.

—Me liberaras ahora.

—He recibido la orden de no hacer eso a menos que exista una razón médica.

—Mi brazo derecho me duele, necesito moverlo para aliviar el dolor, no puedo hacer eso estando encadenado.

Arm de pronto extendió la mano y con sus fuertes dedos agarro el metal por encima de la muñeca de Darien chasqueando la unión. Darien quería gritar en señal de victoria, pero logró mantener la calma, tenía que actuar con rapidez antes de que uno de sus hermanos cyborg decidiera ver cómo estaba. Serena había sido muy inteligente por pedir al androide no ponerlo en libertad bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que ella le diera la orden directa a Arm. Por supuesto, ayudó a que el modelo de defensa contara con sistemas anticuados, un nuevo modelo nunca habría caído en ese engaño.

—Mi otro brazo y ambas piernas necesitan movimiento, tengo calambres los que me perjudican gravemente — mintió.

Arm lo liberó rápidamente. Darien se levantó y ordenó a Arm darse vuelta, el androide grande giró para presentar a Darien su espalda. En segundos Darien abrió su panel de acceso, desconecto el dispositivo de datos que permitía la transmisión del androide sin una conexión directa a un terminal.

— ¿Por qué has cerrado mis receptores? ¿Estaban funcionando mal?

—Sí — dejo Darien escapar un profundo suspiro aliviado por tener el control total de Arm por el momento. —Ustedes estaban siendo hackeados, ahora bien, no es posible que alguien te envíe órdenes, harás sólo lo que te digo desde ahora, haz caso omiso de todos los demás.

—Entendido.

Darien cerró el panel y se dirigió al armario de armas. — Necesito tu ayuda.

—Entendido — Arm le siguió. — ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes, señor?

— ¿Hay una garantía en caso de alcanzar a recuperar el control del transporte?

Arm hizo una pausa. — No, señor.

La frustración se apoderó de Darien cuando ató las armas, tenía que recuperar el control de la Jenny. — Eres un androide de defensa. ¿Eres experto en tácticas no letales para sacar los seres humanos sin causar daño permanente?

—Afirmativo.

Darien se volvió mirando fijamente la cara dañada del androide. — ¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de hacerlo, causando el menor daño?

Un zumbido mecánico sonó y parte del lateral del brazo se deslizó abierto. — Estoy equipado con bombas de rehenes.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Darien miró las bolas redondas verdes que aparecieron en la cubierta, en una fila.

—Avarios gas, Señor.

—No sé qué es eso — Darien frunció el ceño.

—Ellas explotan al impactar, el gas letal se llena de un radio de cincuenta metros cuadrados, y una vez inhaladas por las formas de vida les hace perder el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos, señor. Los efectos son inofensivos con sólo un diez por ciento de probabilidad de leve a lesiones graves causadas por caídas cuando colapsan por los efectos de ser sometido al gas.

— ¿Tienen máscaras para impedirme ser afectado o sabe si hay alguna bordo?

—No, señor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda el gas en disiparse?

—Un minuto y nueve segundos, Señor.

Darien respiró hondo reteniéndolo, y se dirigió a la terminal que se encontraba dentro de la puerta de la bodega de carga que llevaba en el interior de la nave. Activó el ordenador de a bordo, supuso que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la violación. Leyó las señales de vida en el transbordador, dándose la vuelta saco el aire de sus pulmones hambrientos, ya sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar la respiración.

—Hay dos formas de vida en el comedor y uno en la cabina tres, anda a localizarlos, cuando los encuentres quiero que eches el balón de avarios-gas, espera un minuto, a continuación, echas el segundo. Mantenlos inmovilizado hasta que se caigan. ¿Son mis órdenes claras?

—Sí, señor — Detuvo del brazo. — Hay seis formas de vida a bordo, incluyendo a usted, en mi último análisis. No puedo verificar ese número ahora que mis receptores no funcionan correctamente.

—No hagas caso de los dos encerrados en la cabina del capitán. El concejal y la humana es muy improbable que dejen esa sección de la nave, pero si lo hacen, usa el gas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes matar a nadie. Repite la orden.

—Utilizar sólo gas no letal para contener las amenazas de forma de vida.

—Ve, vuelve a verme cuando esté hecho.

—Sí, Señor — Arm giro alrededor moviéndose rápidamente hacia las puertas.

Darien cerró los ojos, no tenía la menor idea cuales serían las consecuencias de sus acciones por pedir al androide atacar a sus compañeros cyborgs, pero independiente de las que fueran, él las afrontaría después de tener de nuevo en sus brazos a Serena. La determinación calmó su agitación interior sobre desobedecer órdenes. Él moriría por Serena.

Serena echó la bronca a Barney Varel, con su pie desnudo impacto en su muslo disparando el dolor a través de sus dedos, sin botas el dolor le clavo. El hombre gruñó, pero no libero su brazo.

—Ya basta, pequeño demonio, te pareces a tu madre pero actúas como tu padre.

—Déjame ir — se retorció duro, tratando de liberar su muñeca del apretón doloroso que tenía en ella.

—Pon tu maldito dedo pulgar en el escáner.

—Ya arrancaste un puñado de mi pelo, ¡hijo de puta!

—Fueron sólo unas pocas hebras, el banco está a la espera de la segunda verificación. — Su agarre apretado dibujo un grito de dolor de ella, y la obligó a la plataforma electrónica más cerca — Hazlo o te juro que voy a sacar algunos de tus dientes, quiero el acceso a esa cuenta.

—Está bien — Ella dejó sus luchas, atascando el dedo sobre la almohadilla y se estremeció cuando la aguja perforo la piel extrayendo la sangre para tomar una muestra de ADN.

El escáner sonó para verificar su identidad, el capitán soltó la muñeca y se abalanzó sobre ella cuando ella trató de girar lejos para poner distancia entre ellos. Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello en la base del cuello, empuñando un puñado de ellos y empujó el escáner en frente de su cara. Su espalda se terminó apretando contra su torso.

—Mira en la maldita cosa y no te atreves parpadear, estas realmente consiguiendo que me enoje contigo.

—Que te jodan.

—Si no dejas de luchar contra mí, no disfrutarás de las consecuencias, ¿Recuerdas tu querido ex marido? Tu padre me contó lo que te hizo. ¿Quieres que se repita?

Serena quedo completamente inmóvil, él no lo dijo, pero dio a entender que la violaría. Sus ojos se abrieron y miro en el centro de la almohadilla, no parpadeo. No le importaba el dinero de su padre, pero odiaba a Varel lo suficiente para tratar de tomar una posición en contra de él de conseguir un crédito simple a pesar de que no valía la pena que la lastimara severamente.

Una luz roja la cegó por un instante y luego el botón sonó de nuevo. Varel rió, dándole un empujón hacia adelante, Serena tropezó y casi se derrumbó de rodillas, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Se dirigió al otro lado de los cuartos, desde donde podía mirar al hombre vil. Una vez allí, ella lo miró, poniendo de espaldas a la pared, y se tensó par a atacarlo si venía hacia ella.

La atención Varel se mantuvo en el teclado eléctrico mientras le dio un puñetazo en los comandos, él sonrió ampliamente y se veía súper satisfecho con el dispositivo de pantalla.

—Cariño, me has hecho un hombre feliz.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Por favor, déjame.

— ¿No te gusta mi compañía?

Serena se frotó el pulgar palpitante. — No.

— ¿Sabes cómo voy a llamarte? — Él no esperó una respuesta. — Mi pequeña perra banquera.

Serena se mordió la lengua, al tipo se le había ido la ira, ahora estaba feliz que había conseguido lo que quería de ella, no quería que se enojara otra vez, sólo quería que la dejara sola en la habitación.

— ¿Quieres celebrar conmigo? — Amplió su sonrisa y su mirada bajó a su pecho. — Siempre quise follar a tu madre, pero Kenji me habría matado por tocar algo de él.

Con el corazón desbocado, Serena luchó contra el miedo y la náusea ante la idea de querer tener sexo con ella. —Eres un psicópata enfermo, pervertido.

Las cejas rubias se arquearon. — ¿Yo? — le dio una mirada fría.

— Por lo menos yo no deje que uno de los jefes de metal me follara, eso es perverso, ni siquiera es atractivo, no sé cómo permitiste poner sus manos sobre ti.

—Darien no es una cabeza de metal, es el doble de hombre que eres tú.

—Construido con pollas grandes, ¿verdad? Espera a ver la mía, no estarás decepcionada.

—Quiero decir que no es una escoria de delincuente — Hizo una pausa. — Se que tienes una gran polla y si abres los pantalones, voy a tratar de arrancártela.

—Es mejor comenzar a aprender a ser amable conmigo, vamos a estar juntos por un tiempo muy largo.

—Darien va a venir por mí.

—Ese cabeza de metal estúpido piensa que lo dejaste, ahora mismo está probablemente a dos sistemas solares de distancia y estará encantado de librarse de ti.

Las puertas se abrieron y el capitán Varel maldijo, torciendo el labio a Rune.

—He traído comida para Serenity."— Ella caminó hacia una mesa con la bandeja que sostenía.

—Sal — Varel su pedido. — No te he dicho que hagas eso.

Runa no le hizo caso, coloco la comida, y acercó una silla. — Siéntate, Serenity, hace calor, debes comer un poco antes de que se enfríe — Ella se quedó mirando tranquilamente al capitán. — Si persistes en acosar a Serenity la escoltare fuera de la habitación para repensar su imprudente plan.

—Maldita androide, te voy a volcar en el espacio abierto, Rune. ¿Me oyes, montón inútil de piel sintética?

Runa saludó a la silla. — Siéntate, Serenity.

— ¡Mierda! — Varel giró y salió de la habitación.

Serena se relajo — Llegas en un buen momento. Gracias.

—El tiempo no tiene nada que ver con que te traía comida, estuve escuchando en la habitación y me di cuenta que tu ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, lo que indica miedo. También escuchaba la conversación del capitán Varel contigo por acceder a los comandos, no quieres tu cuerpo estropeado con fluidos masculinos. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener cualquier intento de los hombres a utilizar tu cuerpo, como yo he sido diseñada. Nadie debe ser obligada a soportar el aburrimiento, no puede dañar a los humanos, pero en ninguna parte de mi programación dice que soy incapaz de moverte físicamente a otra ubicación. Cuando los hombres han tratado de tocar mi cuerpo los he asegurado en los armarios de la bodega de carga.

— ¿Tú Qué?

—Los bloqueo en armarios, con el tiempo los pongo en libertad antes de que se asfixien si otro miembro de la tripulación no los encuentra. Hacer daño a un ser humano es en contra de mi programación, por favor, come antes de que enfrié tu comida, me han dicho que tiene mejor sabor caliente.

—Creo que te adoro.

Runa ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Adorar? No entiendo por qué sientes esa emoción donde yo estoy preocupada.

—Si vamos a salir de esto, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Tengo tres androides en mi nave, nadie intentara tocarte.

—Soy la propiedad del Capitán Barney Varel.

—Él comercio ilegalmente para obtenerte.

La mirada de Runa se desvió a la izquierda, Serena se dio cuenta de que el androide hizo procesar la información. — Una operación ilegal es nulo y sin efecto.

—Exactamente — coincidió Serena, se sentó y comenzó a comer. — No perteneces a ese idiota.

—Iré contigo hasta que un propietario adecuado haya sido establecido.

—Eres libre, Rune, no perteneces a nadie.

— ¿Quieres ser mi dueña?

Serena vaciló. — Considero amigos a los androides de la nave, ellos son libres también.

La mirada de Runa e desvió hacia la izquierda y se quedó allí mientras Serena terminó su comida. El androide se centró en Serena finalmente.

—La probabilidad de que dejes el Cortador y obtener el permiso del capitán Varel a llevarme contigo no está a tu favor.

—No le voy a preguntar si te puedo tomar, te lo estoy pidiendo, estás programada para tomar decisiones, ¿verdad?

—Afirmativo, tomo datos, procesarlos, y decidir en consecuencia.

—Tú….

—Asentamiento — Los ojos de Runa se desviaron a la izquierda y frunció el ceño. Un transporte entrante se aproxima, especificaciones de procesamiento — Hizo una pausa — Están haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas — Ella hizo una pausa otra vez.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró. — ¿Podría ser mi nave? ¿Es el Jenny?

—Utilizaron la luna para venir y así ocultar su señal antes de que los sensores de las recogieran.

— ¿Es la Jenny, Rune? Contéstame — Serena subió sus piernas temblorosas. Por favor, deja que sea Darien, rezó en silencio.

Runa salió de su trance — Visual confirmado, abrazadera, Serena. La Jenny acaba de abrir fuego contra el Cortador.

La alegría se apoderó Serena y ella hizo un puño de bombeo al aire. — ¡SÍ!

Un fuerte ruido llenó la sala, seguido por rápidas repeticiones del mismo sonido. La luz parpadeaba, los estabilizadores de gravedad se cortaron y los pies de Serena dejaron el suelo cuando las luces de emergencia volvieron a la habitación con un extraño color amarillo pálido cuando la energía falló. La sensación de ingravidez la tenía gritando de miedo con los brazos y las piernas agitándose, trató de agarrare a algo y luego la habitación a su alrededor violentamente se movió. Serena golpeó la dura pared, rebotando y se dio cuenta que ella no se había movido.

Una mano agarró el brazo de Serena, tirando de su cuerpo flotante, y volvió la cabeza, Runa se había agarrado a una viga de cierre para evitar que fueran impulsadas por la habitación mientras mantenía retenida a Serena para atarla allí.

—El equipo está abajo — dijo Rune, con una mirada desconcertada en su cara. — Soy incapaz de conseguir cualquier lectura.

—Tenemos que llegar a la bodega de carga ahora, Darien tratara de forzar el muelle para llegar a mí.

—Todo el poder está fuera, no tengo forma de abrir las puertas o localizar el paradero de la tripulación para evitarlos si intentamos escapar a la bodega de carga.

—Eres fuerte, ¿no? ¿No puedes forzar la puerta abierta?

—Estás en lo cierto, soy capaz de hacer eso. — Tirado Runa a Serena más cerca de la viga de cierre.

—Espera.

Serena tuvo que moverse lentamente sin gravedad pero se las arregló para conseguir una buena comprensión sobre el metal. Observó a Runa girar su cuerpo ligeramente, empujar una mano contra la pared, e impulsar su cuerpo hacia la puerta. El androide se movió con gracia mientras flotaba por la pared hasta la puerta, como si ella lo hiciera todos los días.

—Yo puedo hacer eso — murmuró Serena, sabiendo que tenía que llegar a la puerta que había abierto Runa, imitó el movimiento, pero cuando ella empujó contra la pared liberando su agarre en la barra, su cuerpo empezó a girar en círculos mientras flotaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Ella luchó contra los mareos después de unas cuantas vueltas. — Parecía fácil.

— ¿Listo? — Darien agarró el arma — Si algún hombre intenta violar la Jenny de transporte quiero que uses la fuerza letal si no es Serena. La recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Afirmativo, señor. La fuerza letal si no es Serena.

—Mata a esos idiotas si los ves, tengo todo planeado.

La ira impulsaba a Darien hacía adelante con un propósito determinado. Abrió la puerta de la manga de acoplamiento y salió a través de ella hacía la otra nave, tuvo que disparar a la almohadilla de bloqueo para destruirla y llegar a una mano dentro para encontrar la liberación de seguridad, abrió la puerta abierta de la Cortadora.

Dio un paso dentro sólo para descubrir que tenía un problema imprevisto, se habían eliminado sus motores pero también se las había arreglado para hacerles perder el poder. Un gruñido desgarró de su garganta al darse cuenta de que necesitaba botas de gravedad para moverse más rápido por la nave para buscar a Serena. Se volvió, moviéndose rápidamente y entró en la bodega de carga de la Jenny de nuevo.

Las puertas del interior se abrieron sorprendiendo a Darien, y su arma se levantó al instante, fijándose en el pecho del otro del hombre, miró a Sky. El cyborg se congeló mirando a Darien, Sky parpadeó, mirándolo.

—Deberías estar inconsciente.

Sky vaciló. — Me gusta nadar en el Jardín, trabajar para el concejal Diamantes me molesta y lo único que enfría mi temperamento es el agua helada con el ejercicio vigoroso, puedo aguantar la respiración por un tiempo muy largo, engañe al androide en la creencia de que el gas me puso a dormir — Sky ingestión. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Ataque al Cortador y voy después por Serena — Darien no apartó la mirada del otro hombre. — ¿Arm? ¿Tienes más bolas de gas avarios? Sky está dispuesto a tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, así ahora puedo completar mi misión — Su voz se volvió amenazante. — Él tiene esa opción o dispara.

—Afirmativo, señor. — Arm se volvió hacia ellos.

— ¿Me puedes noquear, pero no te gustaría un poco de ayuda? — Sonrió Sky. — Todo el mundo está inconsciente excepto Diamantes y la humana pero veo que mantiene la puerta sellada, también tomó la computadora fuera de línea para evitar que tomen el control de la misma. —Hizo una pausa. — Nadie va a saber si te ayude a conseguir a tu novia.

La sospecha estrecho la mirada de Darien — ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿Por qué no?— Se rió Sky. — Además, me gusta Serena, a está bien, ustedes dos son lindos juntos. Estoy a favor de recuperarla para ti, pero esta vez no la perderás de nuevo.

—No es lógico que te arriesgues al castigo si te pillan ayudarme.

—La lógica está sobrevalorada y ya estoy hasta la mierda con Diamantes tratando de advertirlo pinchándolo con la humana que compró, dijo que cuando llegara al jardín iba a lamentar el haber interferido, ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Darien respiró hondo bajando su arma. — Necesitamos botas de gravedad, no tienen poder.

Sky entró en la habitación, sin dejar de sonreír. — Imponente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darien se trasladó al gabinete que las contenía. — Eres un cyborg único.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo y me gusta eso de ti, ahora vamos a buscar a tu mujer, sugiero utilizar unas esposas para mantenerla en su cama cuando la recuperes, las mujeres tienden a encontrar problemas cuando se les deja fuera de uno.

Darien se quedó con los ojos abiertos en el otro macho, Sky se encogió de hombros y aceptó las botas de gravedad que le entregó.

— ¿Qué? Yo soy el experto en todas las cosas humanas, te doy mi palabra, mi hombre. Encadenarla a la cama y quédate allí, no va a protestar demasiado si la mantienes a feliz mientras está en ello.

Serena se estrelló contra otro muro, haciendo una mueca cuando el hombro se llevó el golpe más duro. Runa volvió la cabeza.

—Si acabas de hacer lo que haces, te deslizarías en lugar de chocar con las cosas.

—No tengo tu coordinación.

—Eso es cierto, te guiaré.

Runa llegó de nuevo cogiendo un puñado de camisa de Serena, y luego usó su otra mano para empujarla fuera de la pared. Flotaban por el pasillo en una línea recta.

—Me siento estúpida — murmuró Serena. — Debería haberte pedido que hicieras esto cuando salimos de la habitación.

—Estamos casi ahí.

Un grito de repente atravesó el aire, este dio escalofríos a Serena cuando un sonido de terror se sintió. Su corazón latía fuerte y Rune freno su impulso por la liberación de Serena para abrir sus brazos, rozando las paredes con los dedos extendidos. Serena tropezó con ella de nuevo, pero usó sus manos para amortiguar el impacto.

—Eso fue un hombre. — dijo Rune.

— ¿Humano?

— ¿El grito de un cyborgs?

Serena se mordió el labio. — No lo sé, tal vez.

—Puedo acceder a una puerta para sacarnos de un pasillo transitado.

—No — Serena forzó aire en sus pulmones, tratando de empujar hacia abajo su miedo. — Queremos encontrar la razón del grito y estoy esperando a Darien.

Un chirrido casi ensordeció a Serena y las luces la cegaron cuando el poder volvió, los estabilizadores de la gravedad también regresaron, pero alguien los había ajustado para regresar lentamente. Serena vio la cubierta venirse lentamente hacia ella y libero a Runa, feliz de que no volvió la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus pies rozaron el suelo y luego sus rodillas.

El retorno de la gravedad la tenía luchando para no vomitar, su cuerpo inactivo de repente parecía pesar una tonelada, yacía en el suelo donde había aterrizado. Runa no parecía sufrir efecto alguno ya que se puso de pie rápidamente.

— ¿Vas a tomar una siesta? Este no es un buen momento para hacerlo, estás en peligro.

Serena se tragó una maldición. — ¿En serio? Pensé que acababa de cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos.

—Eso no sería prudente.

—Se llama sarcasmo, Rune, aprende la definición de esa palabra en algún momento, estoy tratando de levantarme para arriba pero tengo que readaptarme a la gravedad. — El sudor estalló en la frente de Serena mientras empujaba hacia arriba con los brazos. — ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Runa se inclinó y agarró a Serena para tirar de ella a sus pies firmes. — Sígueme, si bien no puedo producir graves lesiones a las personas puedo empujar a uno si uno intenta atacarte.

—Eso sería genial. — Serena levantó la pierna y dio un paso tambaleante. — Creo que es una compensación excesiva de la gravedad.

Los ojos de Runa se movieron a la izquierda.

—No tienes que comprobarlo.

Armas de fuego procedía de algún lugar cerca de ellas. — La gravedad es inestable. — Runa encontró la mirada molesta de Serena. — Se ha omitido la vida de un miembro de la tripulación, pero dos nuevos han entrado en el Cortador, están un corredor más, vienen hacia aquí. ¿Hay que evitarlos?

— ¡No!— Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. — Tiene que ser Darien.

— ¿Esto te hace sentir triste que haya abordado el Cortador?

—No, son lágrimas de felicidad, sólo tienes que encontrar las lecturas de la vida de nuevo.

—De esta manera, — Runa dio la vuelta. — Sígueme.

La alegría y el entusiasmo estimularon a Serena, armas de fuego volvieron a sonar, alguien gritó una maldición, y luego fueron a doblar una esquina. Runa de repente se detuvo, sacudiendo los brazos hacia los lados, bloqueando a Serena el camino.

—Tengo una visual en dos cyborgs y un miembro de la tripulación.

Serena se movió, pasando de puntillas, y miró por encima del brazo de Rune. Uno de los tripulantes corrió hacia ellos pero alguien más lo derribó, llevándolo hacia abajo a pocos metros de ellos. Darien aterrizó en la espalda del hombre, un cuchillo destellando en el aire elevado y luego lo enterró profundamente en la parte posterior del cuello del hombre. El tipo gritaba pero con un toque vicioso de la muñeca, Darien acabó con la vida del tipo. Tenía la cabeza levantada y con la mirada oscura, furiosa se encontraron con los suyos.

—Serena — Empujó hacia arriba poniéndose en pie y arrancó la hoja del cuerpo en el mismo movimiento, se limpió la hoja ensangrentada en sus pantalones y fue hacia ella.

Runa lo lanzo a la pared y empujó a Darien mandándolo a volar de nuevo para evitar que llegara a Serena.

— ¡No!— Gritó Serena y luego se lanzó alrededor de Runa para llegar a Darien.

Él gruñó cuando aterrizó en la cubierta de culo pero sus brazos se levantaron cuando ella tiró su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejó caer el cuchillo cuando se estrelló contra él, ambos cayendo planos, y sonrió a Serena.

—Has venido por mí.

Darien arqueó su ceja mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, donde ella yacía en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Soy el hombre adecuado para ti, no el macho humano.

—Sí, lo eres. — Serena le agarró la cara y le plantó un beso en la hermosa boca.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Robando a Darien**

**Últimos 2 capis TT-TT**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

—Al parecer cambiaste de opinión sobre el deseo de poner fin a tu relación — afirmó Sky con calma.

Serena arrancó su boca de la de Darien y se quedó boquiabierta frente al otro cyborg que estaba con los pies separados con la cabeza flotando mirando peligroso, pero divertido. Agarró un gran rifle acunándolo en sus brazos mientras le sonrió.

—Nunca quise dejar Darien.

—Eso no era lo que el mensaje decía, — Sky se encogió — Escucho a las mujeres cambiar de opinión con frecuencia, pero no toda mi información es correcta.

—Yo no envié ningún mensaje a Darien, ese imbécil me drogó y usó la conversación que tuve con él para usar mi voz así la mezclo y junto.

—Eso es verdad — confirmó Runa. — Es una práctica común del capitán Varel y sus hombres, la utilizan con las posibles víctimas para tener acceso a sus cuentas bancarias. Ellos pinchan a alguien en una conversación, luego manipulan sus palabras hasta que tienen suficientes estructuras de oraciones para adaptarse a su propósito. La mayoría de las computadoras que verifican los programas de voz se dejan engañar, pero algunos no lo son.

—Hola, preciosa — Sky despejo la garganta. — ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

—Dime cuánto el tiempo que has estado vivo y puedo darte una cuenta detallada de mis lugares — Runa le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es un androide llamado Runa — le advirtió Serena en voz baja — Odia que la toquen así que no la toques.

La sonrisa de Sky murió y sus pálidos ojos parecían brillar. — No. La vida no puede ser tan cruel. — Su mirada se extendía a lo largo de la androide de piernas largas y maldijo en voz baja. — Ahora por fin comprendo el viejo dicho de la Tierra — Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, entonces probablemente lo es, es perfecta.

—Tengo defectos — Runa mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar.

—No sé donde estoy parado. — Sky libero de repente la manija del arma para cepillar su mano rápidamente por la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero mientras ajustaba su postura, evidentemente con cierto malestar. — Abajo, muchacho.

Runa siguió a su lado con la mirada. — ¿Hay algo vivo en los pantalones?

—No por mucho tiempo — Las facciones de Sky se endurecieron — A veces está bien ser capaz de ir entumecido en ciertos lugares cuando mi mente hace caso de mierda.

Darien se recupero de su sorpresa de ser golpeado por Serena, hizo girar su cuerpo hasta que rodó en la parte superior inmovilizándola a la cubierta debajo de él. Su mirada buscó la de ella hermosa. — No me importa si enviaste ese mensaje o no, era irrelevante, dijiste sí después de que te di tiempo para asegurarme de que querías unirte a una unidad familiar conmigo, lo sigo sosteniendo.

Los dedos de Serena temblaban mientras acariciaba la línea de su mandíbula, feliz por de las palabras de que él realmente había venido por ella. — Te amo, Darien.

—Este no es el momento para la mierda de acaramelados — Sky les recordó suavemente. — He hackeado su sistema y tenemos compañía que viene.

Darien apoyó las manos en el piso empujándose hacia arriba, y se enderezó. Él se inclinó para ofrecerle su mano, ella lo agarró con fuerza y sin esfuerzo la llevó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Qué tan cerca?— Darien se inclinó para recoger su cuchillo metiéndolo en el soporte atado a la cadera, y la furia endureció sus rasgos.

—Demasiado condenadamente cerca. — Sky se apoderó de su arma de nuevo con ambas manos — ¿Rune? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Tienes que moverte, está bloqueando mi oportunidad.

Darien no se movió ni libero a Serena. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. — ¿Te daño? ¿Te ha tocado?

Serena abrió la boca pero Runa habló primero.

—Trató, en el suelo con ella con sus fluidos sexuales y la asusto, pero lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera forzar el uso de su cuerpo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo detenido.

—Oh mierda — murmuró Serena, al ver entrar una mirada asesina en la mirada de Darien.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sky. — El capitán es el mío.

—Bien, date vuelta luego porque él y cuatro miembros de la tripulación están a punto de encontrarnos. — Sky tiró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Runa. — Se están cerrando rápidamente.

Darien al segundo soltó la mano, giró, y plantó su gran cuerpo en frente de ella, Serena sabía con certeza que el Capitán Barney Varel estaría muerto si Darien se salía con la suya. Agitó frenéticamente a Runa.

—Vamos.

—Vayan a la Jenny ahora — ordenó Darien.

Runa caminó despreocupadamente hacia ellos como si ella no fuera consciente del peligro que se venía, Serena casi envidiaba al androide, el miedo subió por su columna vertebral por la seguridad de Darien. — Vamos a ir, la puerta de conexión está ahí, has dañado el Cortador lo suficiente que dudo que pueda darle caza.

—Vayan a la Jenny ahora. — El tono de Darien sonaba inusualmente duro.

Él va a matar a todos, pensó Serena retrocediendo. Si el capitán Varel sobrevivía, iría tras ella, sabía que en el fondo su padre había tenido la intención de protegerla, pero en lugar de eso, sin saberlo, le había hecho un blanco para cualquier persona que se enterara de su dinero al haber hecho a Serena la única clave para acceder a él.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de acoplamiento, viendo como Darien y Sky separados, poniéndose detrás de las cajas apiladas junto a la puerta de la zona interior de la nave. Los dos parecían listos para la batalla con sus armas apuntando en esa dirección, Serena vaciló y luego avanzó hacia la capsula de vida y atrincherarse detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Runa estaba a su lado, mirándola con una mirada curiosa fija en su rostro.

Serena se acercó y estrechó la mano del androide a su lado. — Agáchate, estamos escondidas, no me iré sin Darien— susurró. — Baja la voz también.

Runa vaciló antes de bajar hasta las rodillas. — ¿Por qué? — Susurró ella.

—Lo amo y si se mete en problemas, voy a tratar de salvarlo.

Runa frunció el ceño. — No tienes armas.

—No tiene importancia, no puedo esperar por él en mi nave rezando y caminando hasta que vuelva a mí en una sola pieza.

—No entiendo la lógica en eso.

—Silencio — susurró Serena cuando las puertas del interior de la nave se abrieron.

Uno de los tripulantes avanzó en la bodega de carga agarrando un cañón láser portátil, el terror golpeó a Serena cuando lo vio, uno de los que, literalmente, podría cortar a una persona por la mitad con un solo zap. Sky de repente se movió, levantó su arma y disparó, apuntó con una precisión mortal, el hombre gritó cuando su pecho se abrió.

La sangre se derramaba por el cuerpo del hombre, su angustia bajó a un gemido suave antes de caer de nuevo. El cañón láser derrapó unos metros a través de la cubierta. La bilis subió por la garganta de Serena por la vista horrible pero lo reprimió, mirando alrededor de la punta de la capsula de vida, trató de ignorar la sangre del tipo extendido en la cubierta, ya que drenaba lentamente del moribundo.

Las puertas permanecieron abiertas, el silencio en la sala se hizo sofocante para Serena mientras esperaba ver qué iba a suceder a continuación.

—Sólo quiero a Serenity — gritó el capitán Varel — Puedes tener el servicio de transporte sin luchar, vamos a hacer un trato.

El gruñido furioso de Darien llegó a oídos de Serena, a pesar de que no era tan fuerte, su voz se elevó al hablar. —Nunca te permitiría contar con ella, pero te permitiré elegir la manera de morir.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo. — Te la voy a comprar — ofreció Varel. — Nombra su precio.

—Puedes luchar en una batalla mano a mano conmigo o con armas — respondió Darien. — Tu elección — Hizo una pausa. — Tenemos un androide militar blindado el cual enviaré tras de ti.

—Toma a Serenity entonces y sólo baja de mi transporte — Varel no pudo ocultar su miedo cuando respondió.

—Este es un acuerdo para pelear conmigo como los hombres o puedes morir sin honor — Darien realmente sonaba furioso por la última posibilidad. — Sé que quieres a mi mujer y puedes venir en pos de ella otra vez, no voy a permitir que eso suceda, de un modo u otro, esto termina aquí y ahora.

Varel se tomó su tiempo para decidir. — Sin, sólo tú y yo. — Hizo una pausa—¿Cómo sé que no me va a disparar si entro ahí?

—Quiero matarte con mis propias manos. — Era audible la rabia en la voz de Darien que no dejó ninguna duda de que quería decir cada palabra que decía.

—Está bien, ven estoy desarmado.

—No confío en él — llamo Serena en voz baja.

Darien le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. — Te dije que te fueras.

—Te amo, presta atención a ellos en vez de a mí — sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. — Aquí viene. — Por favor, gana, silenciosamente añadido.

Varel entró en la bodega de carga con los brazos hacia arriba mostrando las palmas, y miró furioso. Darien salió de detrás de las cajas agarrando su arma, los ojos de Varel se abrieron antes de palidecer.

—No debería haber confiado en una cabeza de metal.

Darien tranquilamente tiró el arma a un lado para aterrizar en algún lugar cerca de la mampara, lejos del capitán. — Tengo honor, has secuestrado a mi mujer y trataste de forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales contigo — Él se movió de nuevo al centro de la habitación lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su adversario. — Voy a hacerte daño por eso. — Darien hizo un gesto con los dedos hacia adelante mientras tomaba una postura defensiva. — Lucha como sabes realmente es ser un hombre.

—Mierda — murmuró Sky. — Mi amigo Darien te va a desmontar, canalla. — Hizo una pausa—. — Tengo la espalda, Darien por si alguno de su tripulación se mueve los voy a sacar, sólo preocúpate por él. Tengo sus ubicaciones bloqueadas, aunque se hallen fuera del alcance visual sabré si tratan de acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros, es probable que su plan es hacer eso con la distracción de la lucha.

—Estoy al tanto, esto será mío. — Darien saludó al capitán más cerca. — Vamos a empezar esto, estoy ansioso por verte sangrar.

Varel tuvo que pasar por encima del hombre muerto en el piso, con las botas dejando un rastro de sangre, avanzó lentamente, recorriendo en cada pulgada en el marco de Darien.

—Podría hacerte rico, cyborg, es sólo una mujer, podría enseñarte un centenar de ellas para que puedas elegir si me permites tenerla. Serenity ni siquiera es hermosa, sus piernas son demasiado cortas. ¿No disfrutarías de una mujer delgada que está por lo menos seis pies de altura? Incluso es un poco regordeta.

Otro gruñido emanó de Darien. — ¿Insultas a mi mujer y mi lealtad hacia ella también?

—Estúpido — resopló Sky.

Varel frunció el ceño. — Ponle nombre a lo que quieres.

—Que te mueras— declaró Darien, dando un paso agresivo hacia adelante. — Lucha o no, pero estoy a punto de golpearte.

Varel lanzó un primer golpe tan pronto cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar al otro, Darien le permitió aterrizar en el pecho, una sonrisa fría brillo.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Se lanzó a sí mismo, enviando a Varel tropezar atrás pero el hombre se mantuvo en pie. Varel se sostuvo y su mano de repente se fue detrás de él, sacando un cuchillo con una hoja larga y perversa.

—Te voy a rebanar, tú, laboratorio de gran tamaño rechazado.

Darien gruñó avanzando de nuevo hacía el capitán. Serena quería gritar a Darien que tuviera cuidado pero temía que apartara la vista de la hoja de aspecto desagradable que recortó a en sus entrañas un segundo después.

El cuerpo de Darien se inclinó para evitar el arma mortal y su puño golpeó con fuerza en la cara de Varel, la sangre floreció en su nariz luego del impacto, pero el capitán cortó de nuevo, parecía no sentir el dolor. Serena vio el baile horroroso cuando Varel se abalanzó de nuevo para cortar a Darien, pero el cyborg más grande tenía grandes reflejos, esquivándolo de nuevo.

Un movimiento por la puerta atrajo la mirada de Serena cuando tres de la tripulación se precipitaron hacia adelante, Sky salió de detrás de la caja disparando contra ellos, bateó dos de la tripulación pero un tercero golpeó la cubierta en un rollo, estrellándose en cajas. Un cuarto miembro de la tripulación salió corriendo, Sky disparó, pero el hombre detrás de la caja le disparó. Sky se agachó, disparó, y luego volvió a disparar. Golpeó al nuevo hombre que cayó pero él del escondite detrás de la caja intercambio más fuego con él.

Darien y Varel parecían ajenos a la batalla. Sky mantenía un intercambio de fuego con el miembro de la tripulación sobreviviente del Cortador para mantenerlo inmovilizado. Serena volvió la cabeza, preguntándose si sería capaz de avanzar lentamente la longitud pata moverse en la espalda del hombre detrás de las cajas, él resulto estar de su lado de la lanzadera. Se fue a las manos y las rodillas y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, pero una mano agarró el tobillo. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Runa, el androide negó con la cabeza y luego se dejó caer de las manos y las rodillas, arrastrándose hacia adelante hasta que estuvieron hombro a hombro.

—Es demasiado peligroso.

Serena sabía esto — Podía disparar a Darien si Sky no lo mantiene inmovilizado.

—Voy a ir yo.

—Estás programada para no dañar a los seres humanos, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Mi programación no me impide desarmarlos o empujarlo desde atrás de donde se esconden para no ser asesinados.

Serena sonrió — Eres muy inteligente.

—He avanzado de programación y puedo adaptarme.

—Eres increíble, anda adelante, pero que no disparen.

—Lógicamente, no supongo una amenaza para el hombre — Comenzó avanzar hacia adelante.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la nariz de la nave, Darien y Varel todavía luchaban. Ella nunca habría sospechado que el capitán podía sostenerse con un cyborg mucho más fuerte, pero se mantuvo en pie, sangrando, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que Darien jugaba con el hombre, le pegó duro pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo caer o romper sus huesos.

—Darien — susurró ella, no queriendo arriesgarse a hablar lo suficiente en voz alta para que Darien la oyera y acaso lo distrajera — Sólo mata al hijo de puta.

El próximo golpe de Darien aterrizó bruscamente en la cabeza de Varel y Serena juró que escuchó un sonido repugnante, haciéndolo crujir, mientras miraba, vio que la mandíbula del hombre estaba abierta, con la sangre derramada, y luego Darien lo golpeó de nuevo. El capitán se puso de rodillas, la descarga le amplio sus ojos, y el cuchillo cayó cuando sus dos manos cayeron a los costados. Gruñó Darien.

—Nunca toques a alguien que amo.

Grandes manos grises agarraron la cara de Varel y un instantáneo terror puro transformo las funciones del capitán, sabiendo lo que vendría. Darien torció duro, rompiendo su cuello, y luego lanzó el cuerpo inerte a la cubierta. Él gruñó otra vez.

— ¡Muerte! — Una voz masculina gritó.

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando el miembro de la tripulación de repente se puso de pie con su arma apuntando directamente a Darien, Sky disparó pero el hombre se movió, al tiro le falto unos centímetros, y Serena interiormente gritó, aterrada porque estaba a punto de ver al hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón morir delante de ella.

Runa de repente se puso de pie, cogió el arma, y sólo la arrancó de los dedos del hombre dado una sacudida eléctrica, ella le sonrió.

—Las armas son peligrosas, estoy confiscando esto para evitar que se haga daño — Retrocedió, sosteniéndola en sus manos, su cabeza se volvió para mirar directamente a Sky — Estoy fuera de la línea de fuego a esta distancia.

Nadie se movió, el miembro de la tripulación se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos todavía preparados como si tuviera el arma, y luego su mirada se volvió furiosa a Sky. — Estoy desarmado, no puedes disparar.

—Eso es mentira — dijo alegremente Runa — Tiene dos armas escondidas detrás de la espalda en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Bótalas — ordenó Sky con frialdad.

El hombre vaciló. — ¿Vas a permitir que me vaya si lo hago?

Sky vaciló. — Tira tus armas, no voy a negociar contigo.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula. — Entonces vete a la mierda — abalanzándose sobre el arma.

El sonido de los disparos de las armas de Sky Serena lo hizo estremecerse, la explosión se estrelló en el pecho del cuerpo del miembro de la tripulación tirándolo hacia el mamparo detrás de él, cayó donde Serena no podía verlo.

—Sus funciones vitales han cesado — Rune volvió paseando por detrás de la parte posterior de la segunda capsula — ¿Dónde quieres que ponga el arma?

Sky se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano — Me la llevo.

Runa se lo dio al instante, su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar. — ¿Te gustaría que limpie este desastre? — Bajó las manos hasta el borde de su vestido.

— ¡No! — Serena luchó para ponerse de pie. — No, Runa.

Sky frunció el ceño, mirando a Serena. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—No preguntes, sólo decirle que no. — Serena se volvió entonces, su mirada se reunió con Darien.

Él no vino hacia ella, pero se mantuvo en su lugar junto al cuerpo de Varel, la mirada de Darien escaneo para asegurarse de que no estaba herido. Tenía sangre en ambas manos, los nudillos estaban un poco roto, pero estaba bastante segura que la mayoría de la sangre no era suya, ella encontró su mirada de nuevo.

—Me gustaría que hubieras regresado a la Jenny como te ordene que hicieras. — Su expresión estaba triste con sus ojos pesados — Nunca quise que vieras la brutalidad de la que soy capaz de hacer, por favor, no me tengas miedo, Serena.

Serena no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él, corriendo, vio la sorpresa ensanchar sus ojos cuando ella lanzó su cuerpo contra el suyo, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, la cara hundida en el pecho, inhalando su maravilloso aroma masculino mezclado con el olor de la sangre.

—Te amo.

Sus brazos la envolvieron alrededor vacilante pero evitó tocarla con las manos ensangrentadas, su barbilla bajó a la parte superior de la cabeza, descansando allí mientras abrazaba su espalda.

—Te amo demasiado, Serena, sabes que nunca te dañaría.

Lágrimas calientes queman detrás de sus párpados cerrados. — Ya lo sé, has venido por mí, gracias Darien, estaba aterrorizada que nunca volviera a verte.

—Yo siempre vendré por ti, eres todo para mí.

Ella resopló y sacó su cara posterior, la mirada de Darien se encontró con la suya mientras ella lo miró, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. — Tú eres todo para mí, vamos a salir de aquí. Quiero ir a casa.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó en sus brazos y ella vio una mirada de dolor en sus ojos. — ¿Deseas regresar a la Tierra?

Ella negó con la cabeza. — El hogar es donde quiera que estés, Darien, me refería a casa a tu planeta. ¿No dijiste algo acerca de querer iniciar una granja? he aprendido que soy rica, mi padre me dejó un montón de dinero y es por eso que ese idiota me secuestro, sé lo que él puso en el banco y cómo acceder a él. Vamos a tener un montón de cosas para empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente. — No vas a necesitar dinero en Jardín.

—Entonces, siempre va a estar allí si lo necesitamos en el futuro. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, Darien.

Serena no lo miró con miedo o disgusto, Darien se había preocupado de que ella lo vería de manera diferente después de matar a Varel delante de ella. En realidad había dudado durante un tiempo en que no terminar con la vida del hombre, deseando que ella no viera su lado brutal cyborg. Su rabia se había apoderado en el tiempo, el hombre se había llevado a Serena lejos y por eso tenía que morir.

Ella todavía me ama, pensó, sonriendo con la cara vuelta hacia arriba, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera.

—Nos vamos a casa.

No mencionó que él podría terminar encerrado en una celda por los crímenes que había cometido para alcanzarla, no importaba, no lo matarían y considerarían sus circunstancias especiales, cuando consideraran su castigo. Serena sería considerada su propiedad en Jardín de acuerdo a las leyes de los hombres declarados cyborgs, no podían quitársela, eso era todo lo que importaba.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Sky atrajo su atención, inclinando la cabeza hacia Runa.

El androide femenino le sonrió cuando ella estudió a Darien, había salvado a Serena de ser violada y también le había salvado la vida de un ser humano desarmado sosteniendo un arma contra él, vaciló, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ella viene con nosotros — respondió Serena.

Darien sonrió, sintiendo el calor propagándose a través de su pecho. — Realmente recoges perros callejeros. — Él amaba su despreocupación suave.

—Lo hago.

— ¿Realmente no es un bot sexual? —La voz de Sky se mezclo con la incredulidad. — Se ve como una para mí, teniendo en cuenta la forma de su construcción.

—Me crearon para ser uno. — Rune cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Malditamente caliente — sonrió Sky.

—Te aconsejo que no pienses así. — Se rió Serena. — Le dieron una avanzada tecnología androide que le permite adaptarse y pensar por sí misma, ha decidido que realmente no quiere que nadie la toque. Si lo intentas, te va a cerrar en un armario hasta que cambies de opinión sobre el deseo por ella de esa manera.

Sky abrió boca, entrecerrando los ojos extrañamente atractivo. — ¿En serio?

—Serena no está mintiendo. — Rune sonrió. — Mantenga los líquidos lejos de mí.

Darien se echó a reír, divertido ante la expresión de asombro de Sky, abrazó a Serena y lentamente la soltó. — Vamos, vamos a casa. — Su sonrisa murió. — Vamos a hablar de un asunto serio después de utilizar la unidad de espuma limpiadora

Odiaba ver la preocupación en los delicados rasgos de Serena. — ¿Está todo bien? Por favor, dímelo ahora, ya he tenido suficiente para preocuparme por los últimos tiempos.

—Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo, creo que estoy en problemas, tuve que robar el Jenny para venir en pos de ti y tenía a Arm para que me ayudara.

Serena frunció el ceño, sus pensamientos eran un misterio para él mientras lo miraba, obviamente pensando mucho acerca de algo.

—No se puede robar lo que es mío, La Jenny y Arm me pertenecen y cómo vas a ser mi marido, también pertenecen a ti en lo que a mí respecta.

—Buena defensa. — murmuró Sky. — Lógico, iré con esto si lo tiran frente al Consejo, tu mujer también se ofreció a ayudarnos a salvar al concejal Diamantes sin pedir nada a cambio, con su historia y lo que nuestras mujeres te han hecho a ti, infierno, sólo puedes salir con ese truco que hiciste.

Realmente esperaba que fuera el caso, ya que él forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Serena. — Estoy seguro de que por lo menos serán indulgentes conmigo.

—Si no, tenemos la Jenny. — Levantó la barbilla Serena y la determinación brilló en sus ojos. — Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, no necesito una granja, Darien, solamente te necesito a ti.

Darien se relajo. — ¿Podrías vivir en el espacio conmigo para evitar que sea castigado?

—En un santiamén, estamos enamorados y eso es todo.

El amor lo llenó hasta que realmente dolió, finalmente sabía lo que era la felicidad pura por primera vez en su vida. — Esto significa todo para mí también — Dijo con voz áspera, vencido por la emoción. — Tú eres mi vida.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15 Fin

**Robando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner verdadero nombre de la novela es Stearling Coal y en español que es Robando a Coal, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 15**

Dos semanas más tarde

— ¡Arm! Estas arrastrando todo el maldito barro, — Serena frunció el ceño ante el androide. — ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando te adquirí antes de subir a bordo?

Dos brazos le rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron de nuevo a un pecho desnudo, caliente. Ella sonrió, toda su irritación huyo, volvió la cabeza levantando la barbilla y sonriendo a Darien.

—Voy a limpiar la cubierta. — Él le guiñó un ojo. — También voy a trabajar más en su programación hasta que aprenda a comprobar antes de entrar en la bodega de carga.

—Gracias. —Curvó sus dedos alrededor de los brazos en su cintura. — ¿Están tú y Fray haciendo los cortes a través de las mamparas?

Él se rió entre dientes. — Sí, parece que me gusta el trabajo de demolición, nuestro espacio es mucho más grande después de combinar las dos habitaciones. Roid ha terminado de transferir su estación de carga, ahora que está alojado junto con Arm, me alegro de que no les importe si tienen que doblarse.

—No quería que Arm y Rune compartieran una habitación, aprendió algunos chistes bastante ofensivos sobre las mujeres rubias de los militares, no quiero despertar una mañana para encontrar que ella trató de reprogramarlo de la forma en que lo hizo con el ordenador de a bordo.

Darien se rió. — Ella está tratando de ser útil, tengo que admitir que soy parcial a algunas de las mejoras que ha instalado, no puedo enlazarme en forma remota con mis implantes dañados pero ahora todo se activa por la voz, es muy conveniente.

—Cierto. — Ella dejó ir las manos y se volvió en su abrazo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella se ponía de puntillas. — Pero, ¿noquear los comandos en nuestra habitación? Realmente no quiero a Arm corriendo otra vez porque el equipo le dice que estoy siendo atacada.

Las palmas de Darien frotaron su culo dándole masajes, y una risita escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. — No es su culpa que no pueda ver la diferencia entre una pelea y el sexo.

— ¡Eso no fue divertido!

Tuvo la desfachatez de reírse de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. — Hay que admitir que el humor se encuentra en la situación, nunca me olvidaré de ti tratando de explicarle que tener mi polla enterrada en tu interior por detrás no te estaba haciendo daño y que todos los sonidos que hacías eran simplemente cosas que hacemos juntos cuando estamos contentos. — Él la levantó a la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. — Siento la necesidad de una cierta alegría real en estos momentos. ¿Tú no?

—Sí. — Ella sonrió a su vez. — Llévame a la habitación. — Lo agarró con más fuerza, la uve de sus pantalones moliendo contra la erección atrapada en sus pantalones. — Uno se siente como un montón de diversión en este momento.

Se dio la vuelta con ella en sus brazos. — El muro está puesto, y Arm sabe ahora que no te voy a atacar.

—Runa está afuera, nunca se sabe con ella cómo va a reaccionar sobre el sexo y puede entrar, no quiero verla nunca otra vez empujándote por el culo, pensando que me está protegiendo. Me encanta tu color, pero los moretones oscuros no son tan calientes para mirar allí.

— ¿Te quedas mirando el culo?

—Todo el tiempo, es una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer.

— ¿Qué más quieres ver?

—Tú saliendo de los pantalones y las botas.

—Vamos a darles órdenes que se queden fuera por un tiempo.

—Está bien, nuestra habitación parece demasiado lejos en estos momentos. — Ella inclinó la cabeza y apretó la cara contra el costado de su cuello, lo besó allí, burlándose de él con la lengua.

Darien se quejó. — Me encanta cuando haces eso.

— ¡Fuera de esos pantalones! y voy a besar un lugar más interesante, te encanta eso también.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta exterior abierta del transbordador. — Creía que mi castigo de tener que vivir en el servicio de transporte en lugar de construir una casa en la parcela de tierra que nos dieron sería difícil, pero no me importa en absoluto.— De repente se detuvo, estudiándole la cara de cerca. — Siento que estás siendo castigada también al tener que vivir aquí conmigo.

Serena sonrió, moviéndose a su oreja, sus dientes pasaron por sensible piel de allí. — En cualquier lugar se está en casa y la vista es mucho mejor en Jardín que si viviéramos en la Jenny en el espacio, como castigo este es bastante fácil.

No parecía muy convencido. — Una casa real sería más cómoda para ti, Serena. Esto no es lo que pensaba cuando te dije que seríamos felices en Jardín.

Ella vaciló. — Tenían que aterrizar La Jenny de todos modos para evitar que nunca dejara la superficie y estoy agradecida que me dejaran seguir con ella, me he encariñado. Todavía quiero mantenerla aquí una vez que se obtenga el permiso para construir una casa cuando tu período de prueba haya terminado. Los androides pueden seguir viviendo aquí para darnos algo de privacidad en nuestro nuevo hogar, tenía más miedo de que te encerraran o separaran.

—Si hubiera estado en prisión por atacar a mis hermanos compañeros cyborg no hubiera sido por mucho tiempo ya que no les hice daño, no podían tomarme, Serena. Lamentablemente te siguen considerando mi propiedad, pero espero que un día la ley cambie. — Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Eres dueña de mi corazón y mi alma.

—Es por eso que no me importa todo esto de "la gente es un bien" en nuestro caso. — Se echó a reír. — Sabemos que debemos estar juntos por lo que el papeleo no tiene importancia.

—Todavía no deberías ser castigada por lo que hice.

—Ese tipo que rescatamos de la Tierra me asustó más porque parecía pensar que todo el mundo era un idiota, y quería darle un descanso.

Darien se encogió de hombros. — Diamantes y yo tenemos cosas en común y comprendió lo mucho que significas para mí. — Hizo una pausa — Creo que se siente solo, a pesar de que está rodeado por nuestro pueblo, me sentía de esa manera, como si yo no encajara cuando finalmente tuve mi libertad, pero tú me haces un todo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. — A mi también, así es como me haces sentir. — Ella se aclaró la voz ahogada. — Tenemos que tener un poco de diversión — le guiñó un ojo. — Y ser felices, pensaron que si vivimos en un transbordador sería una mala cosa.

—Permíteme pedir a Runa hacer algo que va a ocupar su tiempo. — Él caminó hacia la puerta, todavía con Serena ceñida.

—Me parece bien. — Ella se lamió los labios y se fue a su oído, sabiendo lo sensible que estaría allí y lo difícil que iba a hacer, le mordió el borde inferior de la misma y apretó su agarre sobre ella.

—No. — Darien se detuvo de nuevo.

Ella soltó su oído, tirando hacia atrás. — Pensé que te gustaba que te hiciera eso. ¿Morderte se te hace demasiado difícil?

Se encontró con su mirada. — Me encanta cuando usas tus dientes en mí, ese no es el problema. — Se aclaró la garganta. — Runa decidió regar las semillas que plantó.

— ¿Y?

Darien parpadeó y luego ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. — Ella está usando un montón de agua.

—Oh no. — Serena volvió la cabeza y luego se quejó.

Runa se había quitado el vestido y se quedó con una manguera de pulverización de agua sobre el jardín que había empezado, el androide tenía un interés real en saber cómo una semilla podría convertirse en vegetación. Lo había tomado como su misión personal para crear una fuente de alimento próspera para Darien y Serena, la desnuda androide se giró viéndolos y los saludó con la mano.

Darien libero el culo de Serena agitándolo de nuevo. — ¿Le debo pedir que se entre? — Darien volvió la cabeza e hizo una mueca visiblemente. — Los hombres de la parcela de al lado están mirando.

Serena siguió su mirada, al menos veinte hombres cyborg se situaron en la valla viendo a Runa con absoluta fascinación, ellos, obviamente, preferían ver el trabajo de Runa, sobre sus trabajos de construcción, la construcción del gran invernadero que ayudaría a abastecer a la ciudad con verduras frescas.

—Voy a salir a explicarle por qué tiene que permanecer cubierta.

Serena volvió la cabeza, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Darien frente a Rune. Se había preocupado de que pudiera ver el cuerpo del androide y encontrara lo que ella carecía en comparación, no podía competir con la perfección fabricada pero nunca había mostrado interés en Rune como un objeto sexual. Él parecía ajeno a toda la piel sintética perfecta, poco a poco se sonrió, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que la amaba, ella era la única mujer que él quería.

—Ella está a salvo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Echó un vistazo a los cyborgs boquiabiertos. — Déjala ahí, parece ocupada, eso es un montón de tierra con agua, y eso debe ocuparla por un tiempo. — Ella sonrió a Darien. — Hay una pared que quiero que me pongas en contra.

— ¿Qué pasa con los hombres? No se atreverán a pasar a nuestro espacio o intentar acercarse a ella, pero debemos hacer que se vista.

—Que, mirarla, realmente no entiende nada de no ensuciar su ropa, acaba de discutir con nosotros la forma en que normalmente lo hace al tratar de cambiar algo de su forma de pensar, y quiero aprovechar que está ocupada. Una gran cantidad de cyborgs parecen pensar que no hay nada redentor en la Tierra, pero tal vez ella va a hacer que algunos de ellos cambien de opinión. —Serena de repente se echó a reír. — Runa puede ser la embajadora de buena voluntad de la Tierra.

Darien sonrió. — ¿Buena voluntad?

—Ella se ve muy bien y apuesto a que algún tipo por ahí recordara algo que todavía le gusta de los seres humanos ya que ella se asemeja a una.

—Serena... — Darien se rió entre dientes, girando. — Sabes, eres traviesa pero me encanta eso de ti.

—Estoy en ese tipo de humor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirando con pasión el bello rostro de Darien. — Bájame.

La bajó al instante y Serena tomó la delantera de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos hasta que su enorme y gruesa polla era libre, se dejó caer de rodillas, con los ojos de elevación a los suyos.

—Gozo besándote.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Vaciló y luego se levantó, feliz de no haberse puesto los zapatos todavía, se movió fuera de ellos y luego se retiro la camisa, Runa no es la única a la que le gusta andar por ahí sin ropa a veces, sonrió ante la idea.

Darien la agarró antes de que pudiera ponerse de rodillas otra vez, se quedó sin aliento cuando él utilizó su fuerza para doblarla sobre su antebrazo, volviéndola con facilidad, y agarrando el muslo con su mano libre. Gentilmente ellos bajaron al suelo hasta se curvo alrededor de su espalda, introduciéndola en la jaula de sus brazos sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Pensé que íbamos a hacer un poco de besos, es difícil hacer eso conmigo de espaldas a ti.

—Abre las piernas bien separadas.

Ella vaciló, pero cuando él extendió la suya, dándole espacio, ella hizo lo mismo. Su pecho se levantó de su espalda y ella le vio cambiar la posición de sus piernas hasta que se deslizó entre sus muslos y se sentó en el piso, su culo contra su pecho, volvió la cabeza para fruncir el ceño ante él.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Pensé que me ibas a tomar por la detrás.

—Esta es una posición que leí en el ordenador, se llama "sesenta y nueve posición acostada ".

Mientras hablaba, se recostó en el piso, sus manos agarraron sus caderas y la levantó, tirando de ella hacia atrás hasta que su coño se cernía sobre su boca, Serena volvió su atención a su regazo, delante de su cara. Su polla yacía contra su vientre, rígida y firme, la corona de ella tocando su barbilla.

Serena no podía dejar de reír, Darien leía archivos de ficción con el sexo en ellos a veces, indicando que él no quería que se aburriera con él, y que la sorprendía con nuevas posiciones cada pocos días, le había dicho que nunca podría cansarse de que él la tocara pero no se quejaba cuando leí algo nuevo y rápidamente lo compartía con ella.

— ¿Soy muy pesada encima de ti?

—No. — Él ajustó su brazo, envolviéndolo alrededor de la cintura al pecho para bloquear su cuerpo allí, su rostro acarició entre sus muslos. — Ábrete más amplia para mí y muévete un poco más cerca de mi boca.

Tenía que moverse un poco, pero la parte superior de sus muslos terminó apoyado contra la parte superior de los hombros anchos de Darien, gimió cuando él levantó la cabeza, con la mano libre abrió los labios de su coño para permitirle a la boca sujetarse sobre su clítoris.

—Oh Dios.

Se lo quitó de la boca. — Bésame de nuevo. — Su boca volvió a su clítoris, sellando alrededor del hinchado pliegue, y su lengua caliente froto las terminaciones nerviosas muy sensibles allí.

Serena abrió los labios capturando fácilmente la carne dura presionada contra ella, y tomó centímetros de su polla en su boca acogedora, Darien instantáneamente respondió gimiendo contra su clítoris, creando maravillosas vibraciones. Ella le chupó lentamente al principio, pero luego cada vez más, tomarlo más profundo interior.

El sabor dulce de él casi la volvía loca cuando el placer amenazaba con superarla, cuanto más rápido montaba su polla con su boca, él respondía a su vez en su clítoris. Cuando uno de sus dedos se metió en su coño, frotándose contra sus paredes vaginales apretadas, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Su clímax se cernía con la necesidad de llegar haciéndolo dolorosamente intenso.

Las caderas de Darien comenzaron a retorcerse, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y aumentaron las vibraciones en el clítoris. Un fuerte tirón de su polla contra su lengua le dijo que había llegado al punto en que no podía aguantar más, gritó, chupándole el brote hinchado frenéticamente con movimientos duros, y su boca se lleno con su liberación. Serena tragó hasta la última gota, amando su sabor dulce, y tratando de mantener a raya su propia explosión entusiasta cuando su dedo se fue. Supuso que necesitaría unos segundos para recuperarse, pero en su lugar dos de sus dedos de pronto se introdujeron en ella, la sensación de ser estirada y llenada mientras empujaba en su profundidad, junto con sus besos increíbles, le disparó por encima del borde. Consiguió de un tirón sacar de su boca la polla justo antes de ella gritara su nombre, se vino con tanta fuerza que casi se desmayó.

Tiempo perdido todo significado para Serena mientras ella yacía sobre el hombre al que amaba, su mejilla descansaba sobre su muslo, su polla a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, y ella sonrió, mirando sus sensibles testículos responder al aire caliente que respiraba sobre ellos. Darien acaricio los dedos de ella, deslizando su lengua por su clítoris lentamente en una última lamida, haciéndola temblar con otro temblor leve de su clímax. Darien se rió entre dientes, apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo, y volvió su rostro para acariciar la cara interna del muslo.

—Me gustó esta. Y Aprendí otra, se trata de la vinculación que se establece.

Serena se levantó de su muslo y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle por encima del hombro, el interés despertó su libido de nuevo. — Estoy escuchando.

—Tenemos que cambiar de posición.

Odiaba levantarse, pero ella quería más de él, salió de él tendiéndose de espaldas. El frío metal de la cubierta calmó su carne caliente, Darien se sentó mientras él tomó lentamente cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la pasión todavía oscurecía sus ojos.

— ¿Confiarías en mi para atarte? Yo sé cómo es sentirse vulnerable.

Vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos, obviamente generado a partir de recuerdos de su pasado. Serena se sentó rápidamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sentada allí casi nivelaron sus caras. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus pechos empujaron contra su pecho musculoso y duro, no podía faltar su pene endurecido atrapado entre sus vientres.

—Te amo, confío en ti, y tú me puede atar en cualquier momento que quieras.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. —Un día quiero que me ates.

Trató de ocultar su reacción de sorpresa, pero obviamente Darien podía leer muy bien.

—Te amo y confío en ti también, Serena. Necesito reemplazar los recuerdos de las cosas malas que me hicieron mientras me sujetaban con los buenos de ti haciendo cosas maravillosas que quiero que sucedan entre nosotros, te mereces un hombre que se enfrenta a sus miedos para ir más allá de ellos.

—Entiendo, pero no creo que algo este mal contigo, odio que resultaras herido, quiero matar a cada una de esas malditas mujeres que te obligaron a procrearlas, me rompe el corazón. Más no puedes ver lo valiente que eres por haber sobrevivido a todo.

—Estoy defectuoso. — Apretó la mandíbula.

—No, Darien. — Le sonrió. — Para mí, eres perfecto tal como eres, me encanta todo sobre ti.

Darien miró profundamente los hermosos ojos de Serena, no trató de ocultar lo que ella quería decir sinceramente en sus palabras, pensó que no tenía por qué fijarse, él era el hombre que quería, y no veía sus defectos.

Su cara estaba borrosa y sabía que sus propias lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, parpadeó rápidamente, pero no se las oculto a la mujer que había cambiado su vida. No parecía horrorizada cuando él las derramaba, ella se inclinó para besar cada una de las que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Esta es la felicidad, el amor, la aceptación. Serena me da todo esto y mucho más. Entonces otro pensamiento se le ocurrió que le hizo reír.

— ¿Que es gracioso? Serena sonrió con la mirada. —Compártelo.

—Me di cuenta de que el pasado no tiene importancia, mi futuro se llena de un montón de diversión. — Le guiñó un ojo. — Y amor.

—Con gran parte de eso — Asintió Serena, y le dio un beso en la boca.

Se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con ella otra vez. Tú me curas, Serena, haces que todo el dolor que he sufrido se desvanezca con cada día que estamos juntos, con cada toque, palabra, y mirada.

—Tú haces lo mismo por mí.

Su mano se extendió entre ellos, él gimió suavemente contra su boca cuando sus dedos rozaron el eje de su pene, jugando con la parte inferior de la misma con sus toques de peso pluma.

—Sí — Dijo con voz áspera, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda para acariciar su culo, tirándola con más fuerza contra su dolorida polla, deseando estar enfundado dentro de su coño caliente y apretado que lo enviaba al cielo. — El amor es una cosa maravillosa.

—Y el sexo caliente— Se quejó ella.

Darien no podría estar más de acuerdo.

**Fin**

**N/a: HAHAHA ES QUE DARIEN ES UN AMOR */O/* a poco no? Estos cyborg me matan jajja. Bueno en el siguiente libro y ultimo TT-TT será el protagonista el que tanto odian Diamante :s pero como me gusta Darien ese será su nombre *w* y diamante pasara hacer el protagonista del libro 5 :D así que mil gracias a nuestras fieles seguidoras y hasta la próxima :***

*** .gi**

***Yesqui2000**

***Panambi-Hovy**

**Y a las otras. *o*/**


End file.
